Awesome Pokemon Sitcom: Age of Aliens
by ThatMasterLemon
Summary: This is the most ambitious movie ever made!
1. The Movie!

(The main three arefucking riving to da hospitlal, they are in a huge fucking hurry)

Excadrill said Come on! Can the van move any faster?

Aegislash said I knew we should've bought the shadow car

Tyranitar said I hope we can trADE this crust bucket in for a better car

Excadrill said Yeah, the prat mobile

Tyranitar said LAUGH NOW!

Tyranitar said fux the shadow car, the van is so much better!

Aegislash said you wouldnt know a cool car contratioptioconstipation if it ran you over and tarted at you!

Excadrill said ya cuz hed thankfull y be fuxing ded!

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Tyranitar said We have to get to da hospital as fast as we can

Aegislash said Why do we still have the van?

Excadrill said Because Tyranira can't move on

Tyranitar said Oi, tbat fan's been here since da beginning

Excadrill said Yeah, the dawn of time because it was made in dinosaur times

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said I say we chuck it in the void as part of my last supper

Tyranitar said Is there a FatDonald's int he void?

Aegislash said thankfully a bt of shit has closed

Tyranitar said ya cuz working for gayrados is so much better! i mis a bit of company name

Excadrill said Stop thinking about supper fatty, we have to get to the hospital

Tyranitar said i wasnt talking about supper you packet of prawn cocktail flavoured runners crisps

Aegislash said FINE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, let's go!11

(at da hospitaal, their gust in time! YAY!)

Excadrill said We're at da hospital

Tyranitar said is there a fatdonalds, id starvin

Gyarados said Hurry up!

Salamence said GET A MOVE ON SLOWCOACHES

Aegislash said DON'T BOSS ME ABOUT SALAMEANIE

Aegislash said Capnnneedsthewash, how is the feebled creature doing?

Conkeldurr said I'M PROGNANT (fartz)

Tyranitar said YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER CONK! saidD

Excadrill said hopefully the babby wont carry the stinky stink

Conkeldurr said *Hits Excadrill* Call me granny#

Gyarados said maybe you should hit excadrill twice

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill twice* why?

Gyarados said one once from u and once for da baby

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill twice again* okay then

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill 2 moar times* CALL ME GRANNY!

Conkeldurr said *Hits Excadrill again* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH YOU GOT HIRT

Tyranitar said YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MUMMY CONK

Conkeldurr said That's grandmummy to you windbreaker

LAUGH NOW

Salamence said NeyneyNAHH. THE POWER OF LOVE!

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Good day Tyranutar

Tyranitar said Indeed it is

BEEF SONG

Gyarados said Shut up. The oother customrrs probably don't want to hear screaming about beef

Aegislash said This isn't the rusty crap. Hpospitals have patients, like my dwindling patience for your feebeled pub

Gyarados said Oi, I run the best pub tallkey

Excadrill said More like the wrorst pub in smallkey

Salamence said SHUT UP LITTLE BUD

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Tyranitar said He's a little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Garchomp said Yar har har, how's it going little bud?

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Tyranitar said He's a little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Gyarados said Stop whining little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Tyranitar said He's a little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* why didn't yoou give your granny a kiss little bud?

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Tyranitar said He's a little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

LAUGH NOW

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I can be the auntie?

Pop said can i be the godfather?

Excadrill said more the like the fatty shit poo poo fart bucket cowpat

Tyranitar said *laugh now*

Gyarados said You're too smelly to be an auntie

Garchomp said but i could tell him about sea storys

Tyranitar said they could be could good for putting the babby to sleep

Conkeldurr said MAYBE I MIGHT WANT TO KILL IT AS A WAY OF PUTTING IT TO SLEEP!

Gyarados said let's don't get2 carried away

Excadrill said As you know, Conk is about to go into labour

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY!

Tyranitar said I wonder if I'll ever have an heir to a bit of this and a bit of that

Excadrill said I bet it'll have nitz

Tyranitar said Where are the ritz?

Aegislash said nFOOL! Excamouse was making a wisecrack about your offspring having nitz because hair and heir are clones

LAUGH NOW

Excadrill said I hope my cousin hasn't had to give birth yet

Tyranitar said how good is the hospital food?

Aegislash said i bet it tastes of the crapyard

Reuniclus said just so yu know, all hisopital food is 4 free

Tyranitar said FOROOOOOOUR!

Reuniclus said NO! 3!

Excadrill said y is it 4 3?

Reuniclus said because it's da hospital's 3 yeyar anniersary!

Aegislash said i hope it gets burned down in the dark war which ill win!

Tyranitar said Can we name the child after me?

Excadrill said jabba da slum would be an improvement

Tyranitar said *laugh now*

Gyarados said THE BABY WILL BE NAMED AFTER ME

Aegislash said The world needs more captainneedsthewash

Aegislash said What if it was the feeble twin?

Salamence said that'll mean that the baby will be mambo number 6!

Excadrill said the show is setting its success on the mambo number 5 reject, i wonder if it will get betty?

Gyarados said it will have to make do with a monday barrel

GarchomP said but gyarados got married on friday

Aegislash said HE GOT MARRIED ON TUESDAY! Y CANT YOU JUST DIE smelly!

Aegislash said I hope the new Gyaradish will give me more shadow juice

Gyarados said No way, I'll make sure my heir will charge your diinks on da expensive

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LAUGH NOW

Tyranitar said How did you get preggy Conk?

Aegislash said I want to die

Conkeldurr said I've gotten around plenty of times in my young day

Gyarados said Any lucky customer shall receive a prized catch when Conk is in bed

Excadrill said Yeah, a piece of poo

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* call me granny

Tyranitar said Yeah, isn't Aegislash poo?

Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME POO YOU CONCRETE APPLE PIE

LAUGH NOW

Aegislash said What dinosaur boner was it this time?!

(Conkeldurr looks horrified that Aegislash discovered the dork secret)

(Conk remembers when he started shoving dinsosaur boners up his smelly ass)

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DINSOSAUR BONER NUMBER 1

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DINSOSAUR BONER NUMBER 2

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DINSOSAUR BONER NUMBER 3

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DINSOSAUR BONER NUMBER 4?

*The dinosaur boner pissintegrated due to the stink*

Salamence said Ur just jelly on da plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate

Garchomp said um, jelly on dda plate

Tyranitar said Oi, I'vehad sexy sex

Excadrill said Yeah, a fatdonalds balloon

*laugh now*

(Tyranitar flashes back to the fateful day when the main 3, salamence and the retarded fuck who thinks hes da pirate went to fatdonalds for brekky)

Tyranitar said We're at fatdonalds

Salamence said I'm so glad I don't have to PAY for it

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i thought we were sailing the seas

Excadrill said That was a lie so we could have brekky together without gyarados making sure we buy all the cheap crap

Tyranitar said Yuck, ikky, i hate fatdonalds salad

Aegislash said i hate you, but i still perform dark endevor

Tyranitar said a quicky brekky, then we get to work

Aegislash said I WANT THE DAY OFF!

Tyranitar said no chance poo!

Aegislash said DONT CALL ME POO U LARDO LARDSHIT!

*Laugh now*

Tyranitar said all the meals are on me, salamence will pay for them

Salamence said i left my wallet at home

Tyranitar said Garchomp will pay for it!

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i need some yummy money!

Tyranitar said here u go!

Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RODGER!

*he eats the £20 note*

Excadrill said STOP!

Aegislash said SHIT IT OUT! or there will be no fatdonalds brekky for u!

*Garchomp spits it out*

*Tyranitar takes a deep breath and picks it up!*

Excadrill said are you okay?

Tyranitar said i'll cope, salamence, wat r u havin?

Salamence said I'll have a fatdonalds lobster ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND a coniac pandcake

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i want some fishy fish

Excadrill said Excadrill?

Tyranitar said I'll have a salad, i need to carefully calculate what veggies would go on the fucking fruit and n beg veg checklist

Aegislash said shadoh juis n shadow burga! get them or your soul will be wagered to the spirirt world for shadow cream cracker!

Tytranitar said I'll see if there are any there

*Tyranitar returns with 2 honesty brekkies*

Salamence said I see the goods have arrived, i see greedyguts has his uses after all

LAUGH NOW

Excadrill said The meal boxes look small

Excadrill said wheres my salad?

Tyranitar said They didn't have any of your retarded choice so I just bought some fatdonalds crinchy carrot dsticks. You and eggyslash can share one

Aegislash said I AM NOT ShARING A FEEBLED CARROT JUICE STICK DICK WITH THIS TURNIPP!, I WANT SHADOW JUICE...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWorthere'llbetrouble

Tyranitar said the workers got confused and gave me a glass of green stuff instead!

Garchomp said can i have some?

Tyranitar said sorry aegislash, garchomp gets your shadow juice!

Garchomp said yol hol hol, tyranitar luvs me the most!

Aegislash said itt was smelly shadow juice anyway!

Excadrill said you're meal looks big

Tyranitar said I got myself a big brekky

Garchomp said yar har har looks like a fine ship to me

Aegislash said FOOL, IT's A BIG BREKKY, NOT A SHIP YOU RETARDED LOSEr. I HOPE GET THE SHITTY HAPPY MEAL TOY

Garchomp said yo ho ho i got the gyarados toy

Salamence said oh wow

Tyranitar said I wish I got a happy meal toy

Garchomp said yar har har you should do more work

Excadrill said That'll never happen, he's too greddy with the yummy food

*LAUGH NOW*

Salamence said TYRANITAR! WHERE IS MY LOBSTER AND CONYAK?

Tyranitar said when i asked they gave me a happy meal toy which im keeping for myself!

Salamence said NATES SNOT FART!

Garchomp said blow da man down, where's my fishy fish?

*tyranitar takes the carrot out of his sausage and throws it at salamence*

Tyranitar said here you go

Excadrill said i'm going to add this crunchy carrot to my fruit n veg checklist!

Aegislash said POOP THAT NO ONE CARS ABOUT!

*The group finish the fucking happy meals, they are very full*

Tyranitar burped and said ah that hits da spot

Excadrill said dat was a yummy carrot.

Aegislash said boo hoo nates snot fart i want shadow burger

Tyranitar said you could have shared the carrot, but all you did was fuxing sulk

Tyranitar said I fucking love fatdonalds

Excadrill said Why don't you marry it?

Garchomp said yar har har Gyarados is married to bitty the barrel

Aegislash said i love shadow juice, but you don't see me giving it the ring of darkness

Tyranitar said There's a balloon here

Garchomp said yar har har is it a pirate balloon?

Salamence said ney ney neyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa you still play with baby's toys

Tyranitar said no i don't, i'll you what a true man is made of

Salamence said what are you going to do, have sexy sex with it?

Tyranitar said yeah, maybe i might

Garchomp said can i have it afterwards?

Excadrill said but it will have sticky cum all over it

Aegislash said youll have sticky blood all over you when the world of shadows is finished toying around with you!

*Tyranitar starts pounding the balloon, but not quite the same kind of pounds which he never makes in the market*

Tyranitar said OOOO OOO OOOOO FATDONALDS BALLOON!

Excadrill said hahaha, ur fat tubbbytar

LAUGH NOW

Salamence said cool im off to da market to make more yummy money than you

*he teleports*

Excadrill said man salamence never gives up

Tyranitar said i might take this balloon home with me

*they go outside, the balloon pops*

Garchomp said yo ho ho, you pooped da balloon!

*everyone is covered in cum*

Aegislash said humph, garchomp shall clean up the icky mess

Garchomp said yar har har i have tummy ache

Excadrill said clean the mess tuddy

Tyranitar said PORK PIEZ!

*back to da polt*

Salamence said I hope the baby gives me lots of money

Garchomp said LONG LIVE THE KINDLEE CREW

Gyarados said it'd be so much better if the fucking main three weren't there

Tyranitar said What's up Gyarados?

Gyarados said wubba lubba dub dub

LAUGH NOW

Tyranitar said please can we be at da higher reank in da crew Gyarados? I'd starving

Excadrill said Stop eating fatso

Laugh now

Tyranitar said Anything to eat at the hospital Gyarados? I'd starving

Excadrill said Hospital food tastes like poo, i'd rather eat one of Gyarados' shit sandwitches

Gyarados said guess i'm not very good at making sandwitches

Garchomp said yar har har can i have a pirate sandwitch

Gyarados said err, sure

Garchomp said yo ho ho, it's really really scwummy

Gyarados said GOOD THING I NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT THE CORPSE IN THE CENTRE

Nurse Gardevoir said Give that back! I'm a male nurse

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I want a wanka bar

Gyarados said The main three. Buy granny a wanka bar. NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW

Aegislash said Go away. I'm buying a shadow pickle

Aegislash said I'm not buying anything for a lighter morsoul

Excadrill said Or else what?

Gyarados said Or else I'll kick you out of the pub, shit on your van, add your laziness when performing menial tasks to your CVs and make you mine more oil

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH N0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said Stop shouting, Conk doesn't want to be disturbed

Conkeldurr said *tramples on little bud's nose* CALL ME GRANNY

Aegislash said FINE! I'll be buy a wanka bar, but i expect to be paid

Gyarados said err no, you're not getting paid as you smell of dirty dishwalter and no marmolade

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, GET THE WANKA BAR MAIN THREE

Tyranitar said Stop being bossy

Excadrill said Stop thinking about chocolate chunka

Laugh now

Tyranitar said isnt it unhealthy for conk to eat a wanka bar before he gives birth to gyarados?

Excadrill said your mother shouldnt have needed the toilet when going into labor but she gave birth to you!

*laugh now*

Aegislash said i think conk deserves a stale greenoler bar for his troubles

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Aegislash said I have one PWR penny, its only meaning is being thrown at Garchomp

*throws PWR penny at Garchomp*

Garchomp said YARHARHAR! PIECES OF 8?!

Garchimp said but aegislash only frew 1 piece of 8!

Tyranitar said Chokky coins?

Excadrill said obese

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said The baby is kicking

Excadrill said I hope you die when the child farts in your dace

Aegislash said A child of Conk will unfortunatly inherit the stink

Conkeldurr said I bet I'll be smellier

Gyarados said I bet it will be a cute little child

Salamence said Me too

Salamence said Basil, did you pay for the playroom?

Gyarados said *puts on tranchcoat* i got 4

Tyranitar said 4

Gyarados said Yes, 4

Tyranitar said 4

Salamence said HA, you can't even say four properly

Tyranitar said 4

Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL, IT'S A BIG BEEFERS LIFE 4 ME

Tyranitar said 4

Gyarados said I bet you still where nappies

Excadrill said Yeah, he does

LAUGH NOW

Gyarados said I wear scallywag underpants

Conkeldurr said ME TOOOO!

Tyranitar said Oi, the a bit of this and a bit of trotters independent traders pants are better

Salamence said nYpou couldn't even afford a plastic CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP

LAUGH NOW

(the main 3 r fucking riving to da hospitlal they are late)

Excadrill said hear is ur wanka bar conk?

Gyarados said how did you get it so quickly?

Tyranitar said aegislash teleported us to the chuggen office and stole one!

Aegislash said i can teleport anytime and anywhere...but only when i feel like it!

Excadrill said and no, we're not using it to perform even more menial tasks for gyarados

Gyarados said oh yes you r!

Garchomp said Yohoho. Can I change its nappy?

Excadrill said garchomp still wears nappies!

Garchomp said Yarharhar, they're pirate nappies *he shits himself*

Gyarados said Tyranitar, you have to change Garchomp's nappy when we get back

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO

Conkeldurr said I'm going to give birth

Tyranitar said oh wow

Excadrill said guess what?

Aegislash said what you who?

Excadrill said We still haven't thought of da name

Tyranitar said How about Tyranitar/

Excadrill said tHE babby won't be obese though?

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I'm getting too old for this

Gyarados said CONK'S GOING TO BE A FATHER

Tyranitar said i can't wait for when i get married and give birth!

Excadrill said marriage is between a man and a woman and the woman is the one who gives birth

Salamence said Quiet both of you

Tyranitar said It's coming!

Excadrill said Not all over me

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I'm too old for this

Aegislash said CAN WE NAME IT SHADOW?!

Conkeldurr said WE'RE NOT NAMING IT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT!

Gyarados said WE'RE GOING TO NAME IT AFTER ME!

Salamence said NEYNEYNAYY. I THINK IT SHOULD BE CALLED MONEY!

Garchomp said Yohoho. Can I eat it?

Conkeldurr said It's...

(Gyarados comes out of the womb)

Gyarados said A LITTLE BIT OF CONK I CAME FROM HIS YUMMY TUMMY

Conkeldurr said IT'S dat boi

Everyone said Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *gyarados gives new gyarados a headlock*

(Gyarados wakes up in a courtroom, he is being tried by Judge Alakazam)

Alakazam said Basil Gyarados, you have been charged with smuggling, we shall now hear from the jury whether you're guilty or innocent

Gyarados said im innocent, just like the pub! LET ME GO!im innocent

Evil Twin said le guilty

Bisharp said guilty guvner

Raichu said innocent

*evil kicks her*

Raichu said or i mean guilty

Excadrill said you did your best

Raichu said thanks excadrill, you're the best cousin a failed news reporter could ask 4

Tyranitar said FOROOOOR

Salamence said HA! u cant even say 4 properly!

Tyranitar said FOROOOOR

GArchomp said yo ho ho, its a big baefers life 4 me!

Tyranitar said FOROOOOR

Alakazam said please could you stop farting around

Aegislash said why dont YOU stop BREATHING! EVEN OXYGEN IS RELUCTANT TO SHARE ITS POWER WITH THE LIKES OF YOU! I BET U LICK SHIT OFF THE SPOON!

*Alakazams scouls*

Excadrill said where's conk anyway?

Salamence said as you know, conk has gone to watch teletubbies with children.

Aegislash said tyranitar is tubby, he should act as a substitititititititititititititue for the children's television characters.

Lopunny said guilty

*Gyarados gives a confused krabs face*

Gogout said guilty *fartz*

The Muskateerz said guilty!

Bus driver said Man bisharp is dre...GUILTY!

Ice cream man said guilty!

Crobatman and Talonflame said guilty!

Alakazam said you have been found guilty of this crime, i am sentencing to 69 days in prison. you shall scrub prison floors and have dry bred, wet walter and NO MARMOLADE! what do you have to say?

Gyarados said I DONT WANT TO GO TO PWISON!

*he starts kicking, screaming, vomiting anf shitting himself lol*

Salamence said BAAASIIIIIIL!

Tyranitar said SWEAT! I get to turn the pub into a cheese shOp!

Gogoat said oh that was why i said guilty *fartz*

Everyone said Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

*Salamence wakes up!*

Gyarados said everything alright madeer? it's time u got me my morning coffee!

Salamence said ill just get to it, remember to wake up the main 3 and prepare for when the arabs visit!

Gyarados said i wonder what the main 3 like to dream about?

(Excadrill had just woke up from dreaming about sexy conk)

Excadrill said phew i just had the strangest dream

Tyranitar said was it about becoming million man?

Excadrill said But tyranitar, we are million man

Tyranitar said Of course, time to beep the horn on my shiny red one

*Tyranitar beeps da horn, it is very loud*

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACE AND GO TO FUCKING SLEEP. YOU'RE WAKING THE FUCKING NEIGHBOURHOOD

Bisharp said you might find that you're the one waking the neighbourhood guvner

*Shoots a blaster stick from his motorbike

Aegislash said no way

(Aegislash wakes up)

Aegislash said The void will have to wait for another day

Gyarados said COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!

Aegislash said FUX OFF!

Aegislash said FINE, let's go

(at da bar, civil is being a big bossy bitch)

Salamence said BASSSSILLLL

Gyarados said What is it madeer?

Salamence said Have you finished the moosehead

Garchomp said but garadose said deer?

Salamence said SHUT UP ROTTEN CUMBEARD

Tyranitar said Oi, that's rumbeard to you

Excadrill said everyone needs friends

Tyranitar said I haz loadsafriends

Aegislash said YOUR FEEBELED RONALD FATDONALD ACTION FIGURE

Laugh now

Gyarados said the main 3, ur late

Tyranitar said sorry gyarados.

Aegislash said I HAD DA BAD DARK NIGHTMARE DREAM ABOUT BISARP SHOOTING ME! I WANT A REFUND FOR LIFE!

Gyarados said As you know, some arabs are coming round to the pub. i want you all to make them feel welcome and make this pub look shit-shaped and basil fashioned.

Salamence said BASIL! What about the moose?

Gyarados said i'm going to get one of the main 3 or garchomp to do it.

Garchomp said Yar har har, aegislash should do it because he was late on deck

Gyarados said good idea garchomp

Aegislash said I DONTW WANT TO DO OT IT, GARCHOMP SMELLS OF SOHGGY SEAMAN!

*throws moosehead at Garchomp*

Gyarados said well, that gets the job done

Salamence said BUt I wanted it on the WAAAAAAAAAAL!

Excadrill said that means garchomp will havve to keep still and shut up for a change

Tyranitar said OI! garchomp's a mate, we need him to load crates into da van

Excadrill said you should do it, you need to loose wait after all

*laugh now*

Aegislash said i say cook should it. IT'S ABOUT TIME HE FULFILLED SOME PURPOSE IN THIS SHAGGY EXCUSE FOR A CAVERN!

Garchomp with a moose head said um it's the innocent pub

Tyranitar said That moosehead has really changed garchomp. Be careful who uou you call ugly in middle school

Excadrill said but your always ugly

Laugh

Aegislash said he was referring to his stinkier only fiend

Gyarados said shut up main t3. Or your next

Salamence said NEYANEYANEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm the best member of the crew

Tyranitar said i wish i was the best member of the crew

Aegislash said even a lesser moresoul like you has more worth when baking shadow donut using da secret recipe locked up in the depths of mt dung than conke

Salamence said Be nice to pub veteran

Salamence said Be nice to pub veteran

Gyarados said Yeah, Conkeldurr is a wise sage

Excadrill said more like a whiney aging fish finger

Conkeldurr said A MOOSE HAS COME INTO THE PUB

Excadrill said hahaha, conk believes that garchomp is a moose because he is wearing a moose head

Excadrill said hahaha, that was really funny

Garchomp said Yarharhar, its granny

Conkeldurr said You called me grannie, give your grannie a kiss

Garchomp said Yohoho. I want a kiss from granny

Tyranitar said Gros

Excadrill said have you noticed that conk has been shitting next to garchomp quite a lot?

Aegislash said doesn't surprise me since they're both smelly toads. i'm better than them.

Gyarados said Your just jelly on da plate as you've never been kissed before

Laugh now

Excadrill said the moose head will pro bably run away to get a packet of crispy crisps due to the stink

Excadrill said yuck, crisps, i prefer fruit n veg

Aegislash said HUMP, i saw you order five big macs at fatdonalds yesterday

Tyranitar said oi, i ordered more

*Conk starts making out with da moose who was actually garchomp. GROSSSSS*

Excadrill said Glass of water for Conkeldurr?

Tyranitar said glarse of milk cuming uo

Salamence said BASIL, we've ran out of milk

Tyranitar said guess i'll have to use the da secret recipe

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i want the glass of walter

Conkeldurr said you remind me of that young windbraker garchomp sying pirate things

Tyranitar said sorry conk, the moose gets your glass of walter

Garchomp said yo ho ho, tyranitar luvs me the MOOOOOOOST!

Conkeldurr said where is argarchomp anyway?

Excadrill said he was hunfgy ryr an needed d da wanka bar

Conkeldurr said I WANT WANKA BAR!

Aegislash said Conkeldurr doesn't deserve a glass of my own wee wee

Gyarados said Why are u so serious?

Aegislash said Why are you a feebled pubrunna

Tyranitar said why does gyarados bever provide us cheP OR legal beerz

Excadrill said why are you so fucking tubby?

Laugh now

Tyranitar said Oi, Gyarados provides with high quality supper every night

Aegislash said the jury is on a dark quest on your aforementioned statement. just like how captainneedsthewash doesn't provide cheep nor legal alocohol

Gogoat said i saw a pink snake in my roast beef yestarday *fartz*

Garchomp said BEAF

Gyarados said snake in a barrel

Excadrill said gyarados' meels are poo poo. there isnt even much fruit n veg

Gyarados said i work hard to get your food on da table, and THIS is how you repay me! you deserve to live on a diet of toast with marmolade which has bits in it

Excadrill said if prison did do marmolade, thyd probaby give u the one with bits in

Gyarados said PWISON!

Tyranitar said even marmolade with bits is better than muffin!

Excadrill said you mean like this movie?

Aegislash said id rather look at conk's bum than eat marmolade with bits in!

Tyranitar said do you want conk to show you it then?

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Excadrill said We had to lose our millions for this

Gyarados said I sore Salamence claim your cars today

Tyranitar said the van's nice and hasn't crashed all hour

Excadrill said please can we have our cars back, we spent good money on them

Aegislash said FOOL! I stole the shadow pussy wagon

Salamence said If the police find out, I'll lose my mansion

Gyarados said and the private island

Tyranitar said I smell nice

Salamence said shut up pesant! What has my private island got to do with your stench?

Gyarados said Tyranitar is jelly on da plate because you have a private island and he can't afford da playmobile castle

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHwell

Excadrill said Tyranitar's new girlfriend appriciates the smell

Tyranitar said See, little bud knows da chocolate trith

Little bud said My name's not little bud

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* yes it fucking is you little piece of dog's muck

Aegislash saidI've met tyranitar's girlfriend

Gyarados said GO ON THEN ;D

Excadrill said he's obese, smelly and likes to bounce up and down while screaming about beef

Aegislash said IT'S THAT FEEBLED GARCHOMP!

Laugh now

Gyarados said when are you going to start cleaning the pu for the arabs?

Excadrill said when we start getting paid!

Tyranitar said meaning it will be never!

Excadrill said ha ha ha, that was rly funnay!

*the boordell rings, the arabs r here n waiting 4 beerz*

Aegislash said I SHALL ANSWEER THE DOOR! i shuld get a medal for my dark efforts, especially if the guests are smellY!

Tyranitar said you couldn't even win a medal for farting.

Excadrill said as long as conk is alive, you can only get a silver meal medal for farts.

Conkledurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

*aegislash opens da door*

Medicham said Er hem

Gyarados said GO AWAY!

Aegislash said the feebled pub runner doesnt want you hhere, leave before i commence darker action.

Medicham said fine, i'll find somewhere else

*he shuts the door*

Tyranitar said You could've given him a chance

Aegislash said I've never been given a chance

Excadrill said that's because all you do is moan about wanting fictional products

Salamence said BASIL! It's the arabs!

Gyarados said In that case, let them in

Aegislash said then y did you play ur shadow cards poorly and tell them to go away!

Gyarados said what if it was THE POLICE!?

Garchomp said but gyarados is good at carsDS

Salamence said quite right garchomp!

Tyranitar said im quite good at cards too!

Gyarados said pity u neer never win!

Tyranitar said thats cuz u keep cheatin!

Gyarados said ur just jelly on da plate cuz you'l never win cardz!

Aegislash said u wont win life!

Excadrill said can we just serve the arabs now?

Conkeldurr said does the moose want a drink?

Garchomp said yar har har wehres's the brandy!

Gyarados said we dont sell fucking brandy stupid

Tyranitar said yes we do, it in da menu!

Excadrill said gyaaerados just wants 2 be cleva and keep ot 4 himself!

Salamence said the arabs r levein peasant!

Aegislash said no prenetsz 4...

Gyarados said GET ON WITH IT!

Aegislash said boosy botchh!

*he opens da door*

Medicham said yes?

Aegislash said there was a mysterious misunderstanding, captainneedzthewash is ready to serve u!

Medicham said who?

Excadrill said an edgy name for the pub runner!

Garchomp said yarharhar, why not try the evil pub?

Gyarados said COME BACK!11

Medicham said So you do want us then?

Garchomp said Yohoho. Its captain pudding

Gyarados said INDEED! I'll only hit you three times after this

Tyranitar said prefarably chici choco flavoured pudding!

Excadrill said hahahah ur a fucking obese piece of piece of shit abortiontar,

*laugh now*

Conkeldurr said The moose knows some clever jokes

Medicham said SHUT UP!

*Medicham hits Garchomp*

Medicham said I find your humour to be particularly cancerous

Aegislash said hmph, te arabs will make it in the combat war!

Gyarados said I'm funnier and younger

Excadrill said no ur not, ur old

Gyarados said Shut the fuck up you little midget, or your fucking fired. I joe hope you like the streets

Garchomp said yarharhar, you could go to the chippy

Conkeldurr said CHIPPY! I'm so glad ou ike chippy too master moose

Tyranitar said i wouldn't mind a chop

Aegislash said he said chip earthworm

Excadrill said tyranitar is a dimbo bimbo

Laugh now

Salamence said Gyarados da best!

Tyranitar said i have the best wit in town!

Excadrill said a rotten raddish is funniwe than u!

*laugh now*

Medicham said We hav come here for a night at the inn

Salamence said I believe that can be arranged, GARCHOMP, what rooms are free

Garchomp said yo ho ho, check it your fucking self

Salamence said Main 3?

Tyranitar said Kitchen is free

Aegislash said the kitchen is for cooking shadow pie muffinbrain

Tyranitar said stop being mean

Excadrill said room 4 is free

Tyranitar said 4

Gyarados said Off course, Aegislash, take the cases to room 4

Tyranitar said 4

Aegislash said will i get free shadow juice?

Gyarados said NO saidD

Aegislash said I'M ON STRIKE

Medicham said would i be right in assuming that the workers don't like it here?

Gyarados said shut up captain pudding, you love it here main 3

Aegislash said i want you to fucking die and perform menial tasks in the shadow dimention. yo u can only cum back when your soz

Excadrill said The innocent pub is better than nothing

Gyarados said i'm afraid u can only stay tonight. te pub is shut for a wek starting from tomorrow!

Aegislash said tyranitar has never eaten a toomato!

Tyranitar said oI! i like tomato sauce!

COnkeldurr said I prefer brown sauce!

Medicham said i have gone around making many sauces rich are which in whiteness

Excadrill said ya cum!

Garchomp said buried seamen?

Excadrill said Would you like some third rate beer?

Gyarados said I believe he meant the best beer in tallkey

Tyranitar said I saw you spit some scallywag out yesterday

Salamence said shut up pooro

Excadrill said more like pooey yo

Laugh now

Gyarados said I almosr swalled some of the juice

Aegislash said IT HAD BETTER NOT BE MY SHADOW HUICE

Medicham said I rather fancy a third rate beer, one for everyone

*Other Medichams nod their heads*

Tyranitar said FREE DINKS FOR EVERYONE

Gyarados said do you want to go in the oven?

Garchomp said yohoho, it gets really really hot

Tyranitar said Ben will come in a minute

Aegislash said ITS BILL YOU FOOL. YOU CAN'T EVEN GET BREATHING RIGHT

Excadrill said you mean like how you can't tell da time

Aegislash said i am a weapon for skuffles and apple crumbling, do not expect me to read a disc witjh pointers

Conkeldurr said your apple crumbles are shit

Conkeldurr said i want apple PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIY

Gyarados said ive told you ben means, yet you still offer it 22 da custoemerz without thinking!

Excadrill said tyranitar thinks with his belly!

*laugh now*

Gyarados said We demand the money NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Salamence said I want monayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Tyranitar said do i get some

Garchomp said yarharhar, kill yourself with laxatives

Laugh now

Medicham said I believe this should cover it

Excadrill said We asked for 10 awesomepokepounds, not a Deerling

Garchomp said but they asked for money

Deerling said PUPPY POWER

Conkeldurr said i think we should cook the deer and have it for t!

Salamence said i need it 4 da fur coat!

Aegislash said MOR EL LIKE FUZ FUX COAT!

Salamence said shut itpeasant!

Gyarados (wearing the trenchcoat) said yeah, ur just jelly on da plate cuz all you have is a poopy walterproof jacket! and no marmolade

*in the confusion, the deerling runs off*

Tyranitar said oh deer!

Excadrill said ha ha ha, that was rly funnay!

Medicham said A deerling is a sacred treasure in our homeland

Salamence said well its useles sh here pudding brain!

Aegislash said the deer earnt a nice spot in the void. Just like where you'll be, IF YOU DON'T HAND ME THE GOLD TOKENZ!

Tyranitar said be nice to the customers

Garchomp said yarharhar, all i see is captain pudding and his skurcvy crew

Excadrill said they are customers moro

Aegislash said why does the winged nappy wearer get to to be meen to da customerz and i can;t?

Gyarados said because salamence is richer than u!

Excadrill said what have the customerz dun 4 me?

Gyarados said We always said we'll meet their needs no matter what, now give us the money or i'll stab you

Tyranitar said I'll stop them gyarados, after all, i am a double edged sword

Excadrill said but when there's any fighting to be done, tyranitar is at carracosta coffee

Tyranitar said can i have da morning coffee before beating up nasty captain pudding

Aegislash said more like captin poooding

Salamence said shiut up peasants, gyaraodos can amanage

Medicham said We don't agree to violence

Excadrill said you hit the man with the moosehead earlier!

Medicham said yeah, well, he ad id coming!

Aegislash said for once these minor playing pieces have a point!

Minior said i have a llot of points!

Gyarados said GO AWAY!

Minior said fine, mmy inn didn't have da toylet anyway!

Medicham said r u tellin me that these inns lack toilets?

Gyarados said with some of them i ran out of toilets and ut put barrels in instead!

Medicham said barrels are useful for storing le money, not poo!

Gyarados said barrels have many uses bossy boobs!

Garchomp said Yarharhar, pirate enemy sword fight, draw yer swords

Medicham said Shut up

*hits Garchomp, the moose head falls off lol conk was fucking shocked*

Conkeldurr said THE MOOSE WAS ACTUALLY GARCHOMP?!

*hits Excadrill*

Ugly face

Excadrill said Glass of scallywag for Conkeldurr

Tyranitar said Glass of walter for Conkeldurr coming up

Conkeldurr said *hits both of them* call me granny

Medicham said you look uggier without da moose hat!

Aegislash said i hope hunters mistake garchomp for a real moose and shove a blaster bullet up his stinky bumhole!

Salamence said I WANT MONAYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Medicham said I see that this beer is far to valuable in comparison to a deerling

Tyranitar said so much for a sacred treasure!

Gyarados said oh deer, you suck at paying for dinks

Gyarados said i treasure betty the barrel!

Medicham said does this barrel have shit too?

Gyarados said uh sometimes! i get scared when thinking about the police!

Excadrill said what of theywere undercover cops?

Tyranitar said the police r mean, they wont give away free deerz!

Aegislash said I WANT SEX

Aegislash said I want to bully the customers

Garchomp said yarharhar, customers are ship mates too

Aegislash said shut up you feebled spaceman and go in the fridge. I hope gyaradosb mistakes you for shadow lollly yum

Medicham said As a payment, here is one of my wives

*A jynx performs a lap dance for the group*

Excadrill said HAHAHA, THAT WAS REALLY FUNNAY

Tyranitar said I can't wait for the awesomepokemonsitcom movie

Aegislash said moresouls and chips, we're already in the awesomepokemonsitcom movie

Excadrill said cool...we've kinda been backed into a corner

Tyranitar saidi hope i get top billing

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(geethisisdragging)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOholdthefuckingphone. I get top billing because i run the pub

Excadrill said we don't need a boring song for that do we?

Salamence said gYARADOS is a born singer, just like how your a born pesant

Aegislash said just like how your a torn piece of tiolet paper. Several trees lost their lives to produce a waste of shadow petrol like you. I could run yout PATHETIC company with my hands tied

Gyarados said go on then saidD

Salamence said lets see U make lotza MONEAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Aegislash said I'll throw mine in the toilet, greedy is wrong

Tyranitar said you made me lose fatdonalds monopoly on my birthday

(tyranitar remembers da fateful day where funny hijinx happen)

Excadrill said why the fuck are we doing this again?

Tyranitar said so we can make enough pennies to buy big mansion

Aegislash said i want to go to hot topic

Tyranitar said we can't set up da cheese shop at hot topic

Aegislash said humph, i want to buy shadow t-shirt

Excadrill said as you know, we're competing in fatdonalds monopoly to win back da money

Tyranitar said i'm playing as ronald fatdonald

Salamence said if it isn't master tubby

Tyranitar said HEY SALAEMCNEEEEEEiseeyouhaveronaldfatdonald

Salamence said I'm gaming king

Tyranitar said (in his head) i wanted to play as ronald fatdonald, i hope salaemnce loses and i get the fortune

Excadrill said tyranitar is greener with envy the pees turned his piggy nose at yesterday

Laugh now

Aegislash said humph, i'm going to win through the power of shadows

(several turns pass, the game is becoming very exciting)

Aegislash said I'm going to buy the blue spaces and make lots of shadow coins

(dice rolls, tyranitar farted again so it caused the dice to lead aegislash to one of salamence's space)

Salamence said you owe me 1 million monopolymonies

Aegislash said I don't have any. LOOK OVER THERE, AN ALIEN HAS COME TO DESTROY DA PLANET

Salamence said OH NAH

Aegislash said ha, you pathetic lozer, i get all da money

Charizard said I'm afraid stealing money is cheating

Tyranitar said ah well, a bit of this and a bit of company name will try again next year

Excadrill said okay

Tyranitar said ah wel…

Aegislash said GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BOHOHOHOHOHOHOH IWANTEDTO FUVKINGWIN ITNIOTNFAIT ITNITFUCKINGFAIR IWANTTODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIY ITSALLYOURFAULTSLAMENCE IHATEYOYYOUFUCKINGCHEATA IWANTYOUTOFUCKINGDIE THEICKYMESSWEILBEFUCKINGTASTY WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHiwantshadowjuice

Excadrill said Aegislash, calm down

Aegislash said *hits Excadrill* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charizard said right, i'm barring you from fatdonalds monopoly

Tyranitar said (tears streaming from his fat face lol) oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said hahaha, even fatdonalds hates you

Laugh now

(tyranitar n aegilsahs cried on da car ride home)

(something about cutting da crust when making sandbitches)

(back with captain pudding)

Tyranitar said Can i have that wife?

Aegislash said GREEDY GUTTS! YOUV HAD MORE SEX THAN PORE ME! i should have the FUCKING wife!

Conkeldurr said I SHOULD HAVE IT! i'll treat you well (wiggles fingers)

Aegislash said i don't want conk to have the wife!

Garchomp said yar har har, you just want the wife for yourself!

Tyranitar said i don't want conk to have it either. never again!

Garchomp said yar har har, you just want the wife for yourself!

Gyarados said CAPTAIN PUDDING! you don't quite know hoe wtht eh the pub pubruinnging running business fucking works. you pay me, i give you beerz!

Excadrill said can we have hour beerz on da cheep!

Gyarados said kill urself!

Salamence said yeah, can you peasantz sto pt thinking for urself for a change!?

Gyarados said but they'll be dead meaning that they can't think!

Medicham said us arabs here are firm believers in the afterlife!

TYranitar said SWEAT! how much pudding is in the afterlife?yo

Excadrill said i think tubbytar should eat less cream bun pudding in the afterlife

Tyranitar said i'd be dead by then, that means obesity nor heart disease will be da probby!

Salamence said too bad youll still haev fart disease!

*laugh now*

Gyarados said as i was saying, wives ar not payment, only the more perverted memeber of da crew s are eating this up!

Excadrill said Unlike your sandwhiches

Gyarados said Cooking is the only thing I'm bad at

Aegislash said Your not very good at having a wash

Tyranitar said Oi Garchomp's smellier

Conkeldurr said IM THE SMELLIEST!

Excadrill said too bad youll be dead soon!

Aegislash said my shaow skills are unrivialled across the dark land s of this stinky boulder called earth, but i cannot see the future!

Gyarados said cool but we're not getting anywhere with the ninnocent payment

Excadrill said knwing the evil twin he wont let the arabs into his pub

#HEWILLNOTDIVIDEUS!

Medicham said i dont think that the evil twin is all that bad

Gyarados (in his head) said calm down, they aren't ordering bred n brekky!

Garchomp said yohoho, i didn't see the lap dance

Tyranitar said should've gone to specsavers

Excadrill said aren;t we using that joke later fatso?

Laugh now

*A jynx performs a lap dance for the group again*

Garchomp said blow the man down, i was too busy eating my beaf sandwitch

Gyarados said She can't perform the lapdance all day deasodg seadig seadog

Aegislash said humph, i want a wife

Tyranitar said your not having mine

Excadrill said Aegislash doesn't like doolls though

Laugh now

Medicham said do you want her or not?

Garchomp said yohoho, can i see the lapdance again?

*A jynx performs a lap dance for the group again*

Garchomp said yolholhol, tyranitar was in the way

Tyranitar said Garchomp does need a dink

Garchomp said yol hol hol, i need a yummy diiiiiink

Conkeldurr said I NEED TODO A POOOOO!

Lol poo

Excadrill said Garchomp is just making excuses to see the lapdance

Conkeldurr said she reminds me of the late wife *rubs two terrible shitstained hands together*

Excadrill said I don't think that's funny.

Tyranitar said Quite frankly, neither do I.

Aegislash said i want lapdance

Tyranitar said It's clear that the wife is a keeper, time for big fatdonalds trip

Excadrill said good god, haven't we spent enough time there?

Salamence said NO! YOU PAY MONEY FOR THE BEERZ, NOT WITH SEX

Tyranitar, Aegislash, Garchomp, Gogoat and Conkeldurr said SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, terry's chocolate orange

AN said I worked very hard at adding all those shits, please could you laugh at this?

Excadrill said But Tyranitar and Aegislash need sex

Gyarados said So do you

Aegislash said AT Least I dONt perform shadow baby ritual with a wooden container

Garchomp said err, it's casey the cask

Salamence said it's betty you crusty reject

Garchomp said can I have a barrel

Gyarados said do you want to be flushed down da tolet?

Tyranitar said I'm hungry

Excadrill said can we just have sum yummy money for my tummy?

Medicham said YUMMY MONEY?! WHY DIDN'T(psst, captain pudding is actuallly working for the evil twin)YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?

Aegislash said FOOL! THAT MEANS I WONT GET TO BANG THE WAGON!

Garchomp said i prefer pirate ships

Salamence said i bet you do!

Aegislash said gattcrhcomp is a dungy plank of crust, i hope he dies of fa da common cold.

Salamence said he had beeteer not sneeeze all over me!

Tyranitar said salamence is very good at cards!

Medicham said hm i rather looking forward to a game of crads!

Gyarados said only memebers of the kindlee crew are allowed to play cardz!

Medicham said fine, here's my money

Excadrill said Its a briefcase

Tyranitar said no shit

Aegislash said Does it contain any dark spell books

Gyarados said open the case or there'll be no supper

Conkeldurr said I WANT SUPPER

Salamence said it's wanka bar tonight

Conkeldurr said I WANT WANKA BAR

Garchomp said yarharhar, someone needs to get granne a wanka bar

Gyarados said i believe that can beer arranged

Medicham said excuse me, i thought i was the customer being served here

Gyarados said MAYBE YOU SHOULD START ATTENDING THE PUB MORE OFTEN

Tyranitar said Well over a million is in that case

Excadrill and Aegislash said WELL OVER A MILLION?

Excadrill said What are you going to buy with your share?

Tyranitar said i'm going to buy a jam donut

Excadrill said hahahahahahahahahahahahah fat

Laugh now

Aegislash said i'm going to donate my share to the world of shadows

Excadrill said give it up aegislash, the world of shadows aren't real

Aegislash said YES IT IS *sobs*

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO

Oh no!

Salamence said We can't take all of it as it means that you'll have more monayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Garchomp said but the main 3 aren't gertiting paid!

Salamence said neither r u!

Conkeldurr said can i haven some yummy money?

Gyarados said but u didn;t do anything!

Tyranitar said why can't we have any yummie money?

Gyarados said because you'll leave da crew

Aegislash said YOU TREATED US LIKE SHIT! NO FREE RIDES ON MY SHADOW JET FOR YOU. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I JUST REMEMBERED, YOUR TOO SMELLY TO EVEN SET FOOT IN MY JET, THAT'S H0W PATHETIC YOU TRULY R. PUBRUNNER? MORE LIKE POO RUNNER!

Excadrill said gyarados just wants us to stay at the pub so he can look cool by playing cards with da customers

Garchomp said yarharhar, your telling tales

Gyarados said yeah

Garchomp said yarharhar, your telling tales

Salamence said yeah, your just jelly on da plate as your only friend is a peanut

Garchomp said yarharhar, a peanut is a member of my veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery

Tyranitar said garchomp, we already know about the pirate crew

Medicham said You're being ungrateful with what you are given?

Gyarados said WE WANT £5 AND NOTHING MORE

Conkeldurr said I WANT THE WIFE!

Jynx said Fuck, do i have o to go with this creepy shit?

Medicham said i believe tat 5 pounds can be arranged! now give us our scallywag, or i shall call the police!

Gyarados said POOOOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIICE

Salamence said Excadrill, Tyranitatr, Aegislash, get each arab a scallywag, NOOOOOOOOOOW!

Garchomp said yar har har, me capt'n salamence and granny dont have to do work

Aegislash said GET IT YOURSELF! ALL YOU EVER DO IS BOSS ME ABOUT!

Garchomp said yar har har u ust want to be lazy

Salamence said you r uncontrollable, some one should take chargej of you!

Excadrill said unconpeoplewhodon'tliketheshowable?

Tyranitar said speaking of PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE A LIFE, i havn't seen the bus driver around so much!

Excadrill said good, he's getting annyoing with his crush on bisharp. i'm not homofoebik but he should really shut the finger of fudge up.

Tyranitar said bisharp will never notice him anyway!

Excadrill said yah, cuz bisharp has a crush on money.

Garchomp said yar har har u ust want to be lazy

Salamence said I LOOVWE MONEY!

Tyranitar said i love friendship AND food!

Excadrill said i'd love to see you looooooose wait

*laugh now*

Gyarados said this is all fine n weel, BUT MAKE THEM SOME FUCKING DINKS OR I WILL MAKE YOU EAT some of conk's smelly porridge 4 t!

Excadrill said you mean like gyarados should be doing porridge

?

Aegislash said

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said i want shadow juice!

Garchomp said blown the man down, get on with the fucking scallywag!

Aegislash said I PROPOSE THAT captiainneedzthewash, shittymence, garchomp and conk should make the drinks. it's about time they played their part in the dark war!

*conk hits excadrill*

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Aegislash said NEVER! i want to chop that lame nose of yours and turn it into tomato source! people will FUCKING laugh at you because you wont have a nose!

Tyranitar said i want chocolate coinz

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT PEOPLE WANT PEOPLE TO LAUGH AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tyranitar said you get to laugh at little bud when he gets hurt!

*conk hits excadrill*

Conkeldurr said 2 BAD! people in my days were seen and not HEEERD!

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD!

Gyarados said u r not my boss and more importantly, I PUT UP WIF GIVIN CUSTOMERZ bed n brekky AND i DONT LLUMBER IT ONTO OMESOMEONE ELSE!

Tyranitar said no ur dont, u scream cry and lie to the customerz that it isn't on the meny!

Excadrill said gyarados has lied more times than garchomp has farted

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i did da stinky fartz

Gyarados said my beerz are cheap and innocnet

Tyranitar said see whati mean?

Excadrill said but i said it!

Garchomp said yar har har tyranitar said it

Medicham said are we ever going to get our drinks amigo?

Gyarados said me and salamence r going to see the arabs 2 their table, everyone is going into the kitchin 2 maek scallywag beerz. say though 2 this request and i'll kill u!

Aegislash said YOULL NEVER BEAT ME IN DA DARK CHALLENGE! IM THE SHADOW WINNER!

Garchomp said yar har har you have to go in the kutching and do WOKR!

Conkeldurr said WHERE ARE THOSE TWO FAT WINDBREAKERS!?

Salamence said everyone accept me and gyarados is FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Aegislash said *starts sobbing* BOO HOO! YOUR A BIG FAT BULLY!

Tyranitar said oi, i work relly hard. i want my beerz for 50pennies

Conkeldurr said you can't even afford a freedo

Salamence said QIUTE RIGHT CONKELDURR

Conkeldurr said *hits captain pudding* CALL ME GRANNY

Gyarados said whoops, conk committed innocent assault

Excadrill said hahaha, that was really funny

Medicham said oww, what a horrid guest you have, i'm going to have a lie down

Aegislash said humph, we have to put up with that slug everyday

Garchomp said err, but he's granny

Salamence said is there aany way we can make up? Preferably a way that doesn't get me TOO dirty

Medicham said i was wondering, i saw some unbelievably small letters describing a breakfast in bed op…

Gyarados said *starts fucking screaming and kicking excadrill* WOULD YOU LIKE IT ON A GOLDEN TRAY?

Medicham said that would be most kind

Aegislash said FOOL, the only trays we have are baking ones

Tyranitar said you could cum with us to fatdonalds for brekky

Excadrill said guess a baking tray will have to do

Excadrill said stop thinking about fast food fatso

Laugh now

Salamence said are you all right Basil?

Gyarados said hqejkjbekslhfqklewfhruifluqhurihfriqrlfhr AHHHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAH uiejeqklFBEJKFIE FIOELHFRIOFHROR;FHOR8PWISOPWISOSPWSISOS JAJAJAJAJAJAIALAIWANT BREDJ AHDDHSH,Jdbqjd eeujfbfierbriufhurifuhrihfirrhfrilfhrifhrirfhr9ieahfarb *starts vomiting*

YEAH, SURE, BED N BREKKY, GFREAT

Conkeldurr said STOP BEATING ABOUT THE TINKY WINKY AND TELL ME WHERE THE WINDBREAKERS ARE!

Garchomp said yar har har, they're radiing captain pudding's buried seaman chest!

*Tyranitar and Excadrill are robbing da case*

Tyranitar said Some for them

Excadrill said All for us

Tyranitar said Some for them

Excadrill said All for us

Medicham said An word with the two of you

*Excadrill is already receivinbg friendly beating up*

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*fartofimportance*

(fucking obesitar gets beaten up hardeer. guess that fart of importance wasn't all that important)

*Tyranitar and Excadrill are beaten up for hours, they are covered in bobos)

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI YOU GOT HURT

*HaHaahha. They fot got hurt*

(After friendly beating up, gyarados call sth thmem in for 4 friendly bored meeeting. adn and that's not a lie!)

Excadrill said My head hurtz

Tyranitar said Mine tummy hurts

Salamence said WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!

Gyarados said Yeah, i'm about to make importanct announcment

Excadrill said You were the ones who did not didn't help us out of abrab beating

Excadrill said can we have the day of?!

Tyranitar said ya, we had tryin day

Salamence said U DESEEEEEEERVED IT! you shouldnt have stoeln the arabz money!

Tyranitar said like how you kept steelinfg r chances to make money yummy at da market

Tyanitar said hmm dessert i wouldnt sum of that

Excadrill said salamence said that you deserved tho yo to get fucking beating up!

*laugh now*

Garchomp said yar har har u got beaten up 2!

Gayrados said Mine thoughts? You fucking desereved it

Laugh now

Aegislash said I think violence is an acceptable form of entertainment for shadofw coloseum

Gyarados said Why are you so serious?

Excadrill said Gyarados said that because his favorite card is the joker

Garchomp said can we discuss what our favourite cards are?

Excadrill said Face it Garchomp, you don't know how to play cards

Garchomp said yar har har, is it pirates of the caribeno cards

Aegislash said Shut up you feebled spaceman and give me some shadow juice

Aegislash said I hate crads

Tyranitar said Spoil sport

Salamence said Baby boring bum

Gyarados said Smelly

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill*

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNIE

Tyranitar said Oh hi smelly

Conkeldurr said WATCH YOUR STEP SONNY! YOU'VE ALREady had ONE beating. I CAN MAKE IT TWO *rubs sauasages together gross(*

Excadrill said We've already had enough trouble today. Can we just go back 2 da inn?

Garchomp said but ur already in the innocent pub

Aegislash said DIE or TRY you fool!

Conkeldurr said I want BEER

Garchomp said yar har har, where's the braNDy?

Aegislash said I suggest shadow juice. The nutissue clear will allow you to clean the soul and face the eye of the shadow storm with diggy

Salamence said Shut up poo

Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME POO YOU WINGED CHEATEA

Garchomp said but salamence doesn't have spots

Gyarados said Hav u had ur tea?

Gyarados said Hav u had ur tea?

Conkeldurr said I want my t!

Tyranitar said Get it yourself.

Gyarados said AS YOU KNOW, WE'RE GOING ON HOLIDAY TO SPAIN

Excadrill said Whose cuming?

Tyranitar said not all over me

Excadrill said why would I do that? yukc yuck duck truck

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) call me granny

Gyarados said me, salamence, granny and sadly, the main 3 and garchomp

Aegislash said IS IT FOR FREE?

Gyarados said err no, you have to pay through cleaning all the barrels

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aegislash said hmph, where too? THE WORLD OF HAO SHADOHS I HPOPEQ HOPE!

Gyarados said uh no we;'re not going there becayse it isnt reel!

Excadrill said u men liek ur licence to run this stinky shithole?

Tyranitar said oi! gyarados does his best you need to be more greatful little bud

Little shit said MY NAME'S NO T LITTLE BUD!

Salamence said just because you priaseised basil doesnt mean ur sittin next to him on da plane!

Gyarados said i'm sitting next to salamence

Garchomp said I WISH I WAS SITTING NEXT TO GYARADOS!

Conkeldurr said i'll sit next to you sunny!

Tyranitar said gr8 idea, that means i dont have to sit next to him!

Gyarados said garchomp is sitting next to tyranitar, excadrill is sitting next to aegislash, and granny is sitting next to the box of scallywag we're sending over!

Excadrill said hang on a turnip picking minute, garchomp doesnt have a passport!

Aegislash said i hope this means thar h e gets left behind. i want him to feel left out while all the cool people get to go on holiday!

Excadrill said but u hat everyone tho!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT WANT TO BE LEFT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Gyarados said we're usin paper passports to get on

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, granny doesn't have her tea

Conkeldurr said I'm glad SOME young windbreakers treat me with respect

Conkeldurr said I want my t!

Tyranitar said Get it yourself.

Gyarados said conk fought for your generation of customerz, treet him with moar respect.

Excadrill said yeah garchomp, get conks t

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) call me granny

Garchomp said Yar har har he was actuallly talking to tyraniat!

Aegislash said Why doesn't the winged apperator get it?

Salamence said Who?

Excadrill said An edge reference to you.

Tyranitar said town's called edge

*cricket noise*

Salamence said after the indecent with the revel s, i suggest staying on conk's good side

Garchomp said Yar har har, he fucking deserved it

Excadrill said the revels incident is why conk is walawyys shitting me. i can rememememember it ass though it was gust yeseterday!

(he flashes back to the fatefool day of the revels incident. While the customers are enjoying themselves, listening to music and playing pool, you could find the kindly crew in a dark corner doing big parce the revels eveining)

Gyarados said as you know, tyranitar's mummy sent him some YUMMY revels

Conkeldurr said THEY LOOK YUMMY

Excadrill said you mean like yummy money?

Tyranitar said how did you manage to get those, i thought there was a post strike?

Gyarados said oh deer

*hides postman's corpse in da bin*

Conkeldurr said I WANT TOAST!

Aegislash said i have blood on my yummy toast

Excadrill said we don't have to have a boring spread talk do we?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i have beef on mine

Salamence said I eat only the finest bread

Excadrill said yeah, burger king

Gyarados said you know what, let's get to the yummy revels card game

Tyranitar said good idea *fatz*

Excadrill said ur smelly tubstar

Laugh now

Aegislash said I WANT TO GO FIRST!

Tyranitar said i should go first, i love chocolate the most!

Conkeldurr said IM STARVIN IM OLD!

Garchomp said yar har har i think capn should go first!

Salamence said quite write garchomp!

Gyarados said i run the pub, meaning i get to go first

(he goes into the bag, picks a revel and spits it out!)

Gyarados said YUCK! FUCK! SUCK! I GOT DA RAISIN!

(he puts it back in the bag)

Tyranitar said i think garchomp should have that one!

Garchomp said yol hol hol, eat it your fucking seeeeeeeeelf!

Gyarados said that's more like it, a galaxy counter!

Salamence said BASIL! I WANT TO GO NEXT!

Gyarados said yes madeer!

(salamence picks a malteser one)

Salamence said I GOT A MALTEEEEESER ONE!

Tyranitar said yuck, i hate the covfefe ones

Salamence said gyarados doesn't either, he only likes the morning ones I make him. Don't you basil

Gyarados said sure

*hides barf bucket*

Aegislash said i only eat shadow treats

Tyranitar said oh you're no fun anymore

Conkeldurr said I WANT THE FUUCKING REVELS

Excadrill said patience conk

Conkeldurr said call me granny

Gyarados said it's excadrill's turn next stupid

Gyarados said As u know, it's Excadrill's turn next

Conkeldurr said I was only teasing. You have the orange revel grandsonny.

Excadrill said thanks gran

COnkeldurr said YOU HAD BETTER SAVE ME THE ORINGJ ONE!

Garchomp said I WISH CONK WAS MY GRANDAD

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Tyranitar said i don't, i can't stand the stench

Aegislash said i still you have to put up with you

Salamence said i can't stand you either tyranitar, but i accept you as my mediocre rival

Tyranitar said I'll always do better in da market

Gyarados said err no, Salamence gets all your junk because you'll leave da pub if you become millionman

Tyranitar said just you wait, i'll have enough yummy money to turn the pub into cheese shop

Gyarados said no u won't

Aegislash said IS THERE A SHADOW FLAVOURED ONE!?

Tyranitar said maybe the one which was in gyarados' mouth was a shadow one!

Aegislash said im not haing having anything which was in captin needz the wahswash's repulsive ffod container!

*Excadrill managed to get the orange revel*

Excadrill said yum tum bum, i got da oranj one!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANTED AN ORANGE ONE!

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR! PIRATE ENEMY SWORD FIGHT, DRAW YER SORDZ!

(Conk starts beating Excadrill up. He punches his back ten times, uppercuts his neck twice, jumps on him twenty times and finally gives him five fucking kicks in the tinky winky. He punches him in the tummy wummy, the greedy face, and even some pulls on the willy dilly! conk is in tears. poor conk said( It was very sore)

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI YOU GOT HURT]

Gyarados said Excadrill. Say sorry to granny

Excadrill said i'm...soz conk?

(Conkeldurr punches Excadrill's head five more times)

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Tyranitar said guess it wasn't such a fune day in batman city

Salamence said shut up fatso

Laugh now

Aegislash said humph, i suggest magic stars next time

Garchomp said yar har har where's the brandy flavoured revel!?

(everone laughs at this smasher of a joke)

(Excadrill learnt an important lesson that day. Always tuck your chair in before going back to da to fill out scrummy fruit n veg checklist)

(back 2 da polt)

Salamence said I don't think we should get t for POUR PEEPOL

Gyarados said remember that he is pub veteran, we have to pretend to like him until we can dump him at da hotel

Aegislash said DecENT. The oub ptarven shall be rid of the dark stink

Excadrill said but tyranitar will still be there

Laugh now

Aegislash said i think captainneedsthewash should get it! it's about time he started being a proper pubrunner!

Gyarados said go on then saidD

Aegislash said GYARADISH! I'M TAKING OVER THE PUB THROUGH MY IRON WILLY! I COMMAND YOU TO GET CONK'S T….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwww

Gyarados said Ohh, chip in the old leg

Gyarados said HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE OVER THE PUB? I RUN THE PUB, I SAY WHAT GOES

Garchomp said Yar har har, he is the capn

Tyranitar said WHERE are the chips!?

Excadrill said he is pretending to have a bad leg een though he doesn't have a fucking leg

Salamcence

Salamance

Salamence said stop thinking about food fatty!

*laugh now*

Garchomp said Yohoho. You have to get Conk's T!

Aegislash said im on strike! you light morsouls will never win!

Gyarados said i can beat you at cardz and i can beat you now!

Carchomp said yar har har et's let's play card s cars cards

Tyranitr

Tyranitr

Tyranitar said

Fatty said Garchomp helped us choose da van!

Excadrill said hence hwy why it never FUCKING WORKS!

Excadrill said ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T!

Salamence said I never have to get Conk's T.

Aegislash said Your the frozen one.

Tyranitar said Because he never moves

Excadrill said Hahaha...that was REALLY funny!

Salamence said oi! i sell junk at da market AND make gyarados' morning coffee!

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY!

Salamence said BASIL! Conk still doesn't have his T

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill*

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Conkeldurr said *bites Excadrill*

Conkeldurr said I'M STARVING...I OLD

Aegislash said I don't want to get Cooks t.

Tyranitar said yeah, i'm tired and what cokky chokky cake

Excadrill said Hahaha...your greddy pigigo

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said Stop making crappy jokes and get my T

Gyarados said Yeah, stop wasting everyone's time and go get Conk's T

GarchomP said MAKE THIM WALK THE PLNAK!

Tyranitar said it's NOT fair, i have to get beaten up and do chores for the smelly people

Tyranitar said nates snot fart, i have to get beaten up and do chores for the smelly people

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!

Aegislash said I WANT YOU DEED

Excadrill said he guys, take the look dat da telly!

Gyarados said u just want to play tricky trix

Garchomp said yar har har u just want to be lazy

Excadrill said u meen like d oyal!?

Salamence said CANt you take a joke?

Luxray said cut the pointless references to previous episodes and listen to the broacast.

Raichu said I'm reporting live from da hospital with important news

Excadrill said it's my cousin Raichu

Tyranitar said i wouldn't mind her cooking my steak and kiddy pie

Salamence said sTOP thinking about food master chunker

Laugh now

Raichu said it turns out that everyone in the spanish hotel has mad cow disease.

Aegislash said decent!

Gyarados said that's where were stating staiyng moron!

Aegislash said I SMARTER THAN YOU!

Tyranitar said smarties?

Excadrill said i think u should get mad cow disease for being fu*king fat

*laugh now*

Raichu said if you're residing in tallkey and you want to go tot to the spanish hotel,,Start injecting yourselves with da cure. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aegislash said hmph, luxray should've dne shadow broadcast. He is a cooler newscaster than ampharos or your STUPID FEEBLED COUSIN!

(Excadrill pins aegislash onto da ground points a him with a butcher's knife! oh no)

Excadrill said SAY THAT ABOUT MY COUSIN AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE FUXING TROUVLE! I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY!

(Aegislash pushes him)

Aegislash said U NO NOTHING OF DA GRAND PROFESEE!

Gyarados said as u no, everyone in the spanish hotel has mad cow disease. were going to have nasty needles if we go on 3 hoilday!

Aegislash said I WANT YOU DEED

Conkeldurr said IIII I DONT WANT NEEDLES!

Aegislash said I thin ur sly sluj

Excadrill said lets get conks t, while were gone we could avoid the nasty needlez!

Tyranitar said So, do you want us to get Conk's T?

Gyarados said YES! SSTOP WASTING EVERYONE'S TIME OR I'LL FIRE YOU

Salamence; Neyneyneyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa you'll die on the streeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets

Aegislash said fool, i think conk should be fired. All he does is moan about light world problems

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Excadrill said aegislash said that conk moans about everything, even though he cries about not having shadow juice

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill*

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Aegislash said I thin ur sly sluj

Tyranitar said come on guys, let's go and get conk's t. On the way back, i'm ordering DOMINOZ PIZA as we don't want to have gyarados' shit sandbitches again. I really hate Gyarados' sandwitches. I know you hate them to. Off course you do. Becuase as you know, gyarados isn't very good at makin...

Gyarados, Salamence, Garchomp, Granny said GET ON WITH IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Aegislash said You'll be sorry you were torn.

*shoves Salamence and leaves. Eggy doesn't like Salamence*

Gyarados said u better currry up, the shops r closin soon!

Tyranitar said fine, lets go

Excadrill said fine, let's go

(tehy go get grannie's t excadrill and aegislash did not speak to each pther on the way there nor on the way baclk.)

*On the way back, the group pass the evil twin. This funny character will appear in the ending*

Salamence said I'm so glad the main 3 have left

Gyarados said Why did I decide to trick them into living in da pub, they've been a nigthmaewere nightmere

Garchomp said yar har har, i think they should walk the plank

Gyarados said yeah, whatever

Conkeldurr said I'm starving, I'm old.

Salamence said shut up old dimer

Gyarados said yeah, or you'll be getting conk's T nectx

Conkeldurr said I DON'T WANT TO GET CONK'S T

Gyarados said I'm so glad Excadrill isn't here, he whould've told us that conk doesn't know that he is conk because he believes he is granny

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Chansey said excuse me?

Gyarados said GO AWAY!

Salamence said we have important business to take care of

Chansey said ive come to give u vasine missiles against mad cow diseas!

Gyarados said garchomp is going first

Excadrill said could you please come forward

Conkeldurr said I'm starving, I'm old.

(Chansey pokes conk up the butt)

Chansey said poke poke

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I GOT PRIKED BY A NEEDLE

Garchomp sai HAR HAR, You got pricked lots of needles in the civil war

Chansey said could i please prick garchomp

Conkeldurr said don't go up there, SHELL KIIIIIIIIL YOU!

(Chansey pokes conk up yhr butt again)

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIII STOP BULLYING ME!

Conkeldurr said I WANT A WANKA BAR

Gyarados said but the main 3 are already delivering it smellu

Salamence said what if they feld?

Garchomp said yarharhar, they said they were going to get a pizza

Conkeldurr said they haven't ordered any scallywag ™ all day

Gyarados said RIGHT! THOSE CON ARTISTS HAVE SWINDLED ME FOR THE FINAL FUCKING TIME. WHEN I FIND THEM…...there will be trouble

Tyranitar said Can we have a free refill dill bill kill?

(the main 3 cum in!)

Gyarados said fuck off

Gyarados said HELLO BOYS! HERE'S JOHNAY!

Chansey said I thought I had come hear to protect you from mad chicken disease, not watch you bully the customers

Aegislash said Your a spoiled neecumpoo who deserts to be burned by darkness. It's COW, not CHICKEN you fat piece of cowpat

Excadrill said Aegislash, that's a women

Tyranitar said what are the girl's toilets like *picks his nose*

Garchomp said I want a wanker bar!

Salamence said DID YOU GET CONK'S T?

Aegislash said HERE IS UR CRAPPY ARTICIFIAL LIGHT FOOD! I HOPE U CHOK 2 DOOM!

Conkeldurr said MY T!

(Chansey injects him again)

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII U INTTERRUPTED ME FROM MY T!

Conkeldurr said I had to be pricked lots of needles you abortion

Gyarados said hahaha, everyone in the pub hates you including me

Aegislash said humph, we didn't have enough pennies for shadow pizza

Tyranitar said sad O

Conkeldurr said In all my time and all my years.

Tyranitar said SHIT UP!

Chansey said have you done arguing yet

Gyarados said WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?

Chansey said you asked me to protect everyobne from mad pig disease

Excadrill said fuck, you lot were soo busy going on tangents that we weren't able to escape from the needles nasty long enough

Tyranitar said hiow did you know they were going on da tangents little bud?

Excadrill said MY NAM NOT LITTLE BUD

Aegislash said More like shadowless and heart gnawing

Conkeldurr said THE NEEDLES REALLY HIRT

Salamence said shut up old man

Gyarados said I WANT THE WORD WITH U

Chansey said me?

Gyarados said off course. Stip beating around da barrel

Garchomp said is it bety the barrw;l?

Salamence said uh, shut bup garhcomp

Tyranitar said yeah, ur just strawbetty jelly on da plate because gyaraods is married to betty and you aren't

Garchomp said yarharhar, it's casey the cast

Salamence said ...No it isn't.

Chansey said there is too much chat here

Tyranitar said its wacky world building

Gyarados said Tyranitar is next!

Chansey said i havent done garchomp yet!

Aegislash said i want to laugh at garchomp when he cries after he gets pricked! his harm will provide pleasure for the shadow world after the light crimes he has commited!

Garchomp said yar har har, you'll probably cry

Aegislash said I don't want to die of illness. I want to try as da shadow warrior

Chansey said poke poke

*Aegislash gets pooked by a pointy needle*

Aegislash said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOHOOOOOOOOO UR REALLY MEAN! I HOPE YOU DIE OF THE COMMON

COLD! UR FAT SLUDGE! I WANT SHADOW JUICE! I BET YOULL NEVER HAVE SEX! II BET THE EGG IN YOOUR SMELLY POUCH IS AN EASTER ONE! I WANT EASTER EGG!UR SELFISH!

U SHOULD GIVE IT WITH ME! I WANT SHADOW DONUT! boo hoo that wasn't very nice!

Conkeldurr said hihiHI. YOU GOT HURT

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI. YOU'RE A CRYBABY

Gyarados said You were the one crying about not wanka bar

Aegislash said I deserve A medel for da darkness trials. NOOWW

Garchomp said yar har har nasty neefles rnt all that bad!

Chansey said tell tht to all the drama queens in the room

Gyarados said GET OUT, YOUR THE ONLY COW HERE!

Gyarados said i want you to protect everyone from mad cow disease

Garchomp said but cows make…

Chansey said poke poke

*poor garchomp gets prodded in the belly by a needle*

Garchomp said BEAF!

Chansey said how does it feel?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, its really really sharp

Salamence said You always want food you fat

Tyranitar said (laugh niw)

Tyranitar said you were relly brave garchomp

Garchomp said they don't call me a big beefer for nothing

Excadrill said yeah, your imaginary crew

Gyarados said The bill for the beers is 4 million pounds

Tyranitar said 4 pounds?

Excadrill said we didn't order anything you fuck

Aegislash said The worold of shadows wishes you died from da needles

(Chansey injects salamence in the tail)

Chansey said poke poke

Salamence said POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! I EXPECT TO GEYT PAID FOR THAT!

Gyarados said chnsey, pay him or therell be trouble!

Salamence said IW ANT AN MILLION PUND NOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!

Chansey said but evil twin doesnt pay me very just 2 busy playin golf!

#IMPEACHEVILTIN

Conkeldurr said In all my travels and all my years.

Tyranitar said Your still smelly

Aegislash said More like shadowless and heart gnawing

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Salamence said BASIL! I JUST got PRODED by a needle

Salamence said I want a conyac to recover. NOW!1

Chansey said you can't just give people alcohol whenever they like.

Gyarados said DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING RUN THE PUB?

Tyranitar said can i tyrn tda pub into a cheese shop?

Excadrill said the show is setting its success on the mambo number 5 reject. You'll just eat all da cheddera

Garchomp said I wish i could run the pub

Chansey said you're all mad already

Salamence said i still haven't had my conyak yet

Excadrill said i can't do 3 things at once

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill*

Conkeldurr said YES YOU CAN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT

Chansey said you poor thing

Aegislash said HOOOOOOOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I WANT GIRLFRIEND

Excadrill said it's okay, i'm used to it

Chansey said what?

Gyarados said oh no, we've already reenacted the revels incident once today

Tyranitar said We're not having the needles

Garchomp said yar harr har, your just being a baby

Gyarados said QUITE RIGHT garchomp

Excadrill said I'm too sane to get mad ccow disease

Garchomp said yar harr har, your just being a baby

Gyarados said FINE. You're not coming

Excadrill said I want my free holiday though

Tyranitar said you can't go on srummy scrummy holiday if you'll get mad burger disease

Aegislash said WHY CAN'T YOU PRONOUNCE IT PROPERLY YOU FAT FUCK!?

Aegislash said i want gold medal

Gyarados said everyone else has put up with this

Salamence said BASIL, where's my conyuk?

Conkeldurr said you young windbreakers are good for nothing. CHildren in MY yoing day would put up with the slavery

Gyarados said quite right granny

Aegislash said THIS IS SLAVE]

Tyranitar said no ship

Excadrill said Don't worry I have this covered. Garchomp, you pour Salamence's conyak

Garchomp said yar har har, you just want to be lazy

Tyranitar said you haven't done anything all day

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i got pricked lots of needles

Gyarados said stop bullying patients. They're innocent, just like my pub, i run the pub saidD stop being a big fat bully to da patiencets

Gyarados said Aegislash, pour Salamence's conyak...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aegislash said I'M SICK

Gyarados said NO YOU AREN'T said(

Aegislash said I just had a dagger shoved up my popper scooper.

Gyarados said Tyranitar is goin next

Tyranitar said (looking constypationed) nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! i want gyarados to go next!

Salamence said NYA NYA NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ur just fat wiiiiiiiiiimp!

Tyranitar said *laugh now*

Garchomp said yo ho ho, its a big beefer's life for me

Tyranitar said gyarados deserves to have needle in his heart!

Excadrill said but a needle is uselss on stone!

Excadrill said ha ha HA, that was rewakky really funny!

Aegislash said MY GIRL FRIEND DUMED ME 4 HAVING FA HART DA OF FUXING STONE!

Gyarados said considering how you cried like a fucking baby when geytting ur nasty needle, im surprised how you got girflfriend

(everyone in the room has a jolly laugh as tyranitar is prodded five times in the bumb.)

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! THAT WASNT VERY NICE"! ITS NOT FAIR! I DONT LIKE NEEDLES! OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Excadrill said hahahahahahahahahahahahugotjinjected with nasty needles fatty!

*laugh now*

Aegislash said HA! UR JUST PATHETIC COWARD! YOULL DIE INSTANTLY IN THE DARK WAR!

Gyarados said what dark war?

Chansey said who is next

Excadrill said i think gyarados should set an example and go next

Garchomp said yar har har ill be a brave bucaneer and take the shot FOR capn

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOUR!

Aegislash said i think cockwork moose should go next, HE AIMED A LIGHT KNIFE AT ME!

Excadrill said but it was quite heavy

Aegislash said HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY GRAND DEISIGIGN! YOU SHOALLL BURN IN THE DARK FURNACE FOR TREEZONE!

Gyarados said I don't care if you have cancer, have ur injection excadrill!

Aegislash said i cant wait to see you cry about it!

(Chansey injects excadrill's arm)

Chansey said poke poke

Excadrill said THAT FELT GREEEEEEEEEEEAT (holds back tears)

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, YOU GOT HURT YOU PIECE OF SHIT. IT HOPE YOU GET MAD COW DISEASE

Garchomp said yar har har, you can get Salamence's conyak

Excadrill said Gyarados is the bar tender, why doesn't he get it?

Gyarados said I RUN the pub, not perform menial tasks

Salamence said stop bossing your seniors around pesants

Aegislash said seniles more like

Conkeldurr said let me tell you that i was the champion of the pub spelling test

Tyranitar said GOOD GOD we don't need a boring cut away gag for that do we?

Excadrill said Conks too fucking boring

Conkeldurr said CALL E GRANNY

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN and pour winged woopie cushion's light dink

Tyranitar said can we haz a dink?

Gyarados said FUX noi

Aegislash said fool

Gyarados said Good. Don't ask again. I can safely assure you that I won't cry when I face the nasty needle

Gyarados said I DONY WANT INJECTION, TAKE BITTY INSTEEEEEEAD!

Chansey said no needle, no holiday!

Gyarados said I WANT HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAY!

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER!

Tyranitar said gyarados is wuss!

Gyarados said NO IM NOT! YOULL HAV UR BEERZ CHARJED ON DA EXPENSIV 4 THIS!

(chansey pokes him!)

Chansey said poke poke

Gyarados said YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I FUCKINFG HATE NEEDLES

I HOPE YOU FUCKING GOP TO PRISON

I HOPE YOU FUCKING SCRUB PRISON FLOOR

MURDERER

I''LL FUCKING STAB YOU WITH THE JOKER CRAD

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HERE'S JOHNNY! saidD

Aegislash said HA! You the PATHETIC crybabt

Excadrill said you were the one who whined about wanting a medal

Tyranitar said I took a photo with my new mobile phone *twists baseball cap*

Gyarados said No phones allowed

Aegislash said No presents for you

Excadrill said how did you afford it? I thought your mummy hated you for eating her house

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said *shoves Excadrill* I want to see Gyarados get stabbed

Salamence said shut up old man

*photo shows gyarados' rinkly bumb getting fucking stabbed by a needle. Poor gyaradish*

Garchomp said yarharhar, does casey the cask need her's?

Tyranitar said I'm so glad I've had sex with real women

Excadrill said yeah, another fat donald's balloon

Laugh now

Gyarados said Main3, this is fianal the warning! Pour sAlamaence ';s conyak or i'll make you sleep withe garchomp all night

Garchomp said yo ho ho, it'll be a pirate sleep over

Tyranitar said INDEED *fartz*

Excadrill said oh no, i can't put up with two stinkboobs

Tyranitar said I've seen boobs

Excadrill said yeah, Conk's moobs

Laugh now

Gyarados said I'll make you sleep with Conk as well if you DON'T SHUT THE FINGER OF FUDGE IS JUST EFUCKINGNUFF UP AND POUR SALAMENCE'S CONYAK

Aegislash said You'll pay a great price for fooling around with the power of darkness.

Garchomp said yo ho ho what about casey's needle?

Salamence said It's betty you nicumpooop. She's not coming anyway

Tyranitar said poor bitty

Chansey said i believe that's everyone. im not a real doctor!

Excadrill said OMG! whuy did you hav needl n sexy nurse unform!

Chansey said evil twin wanted me to do nasty needle z on you to see you all cry!

Gyarados said the evil pub will never win. i have been ruling this pub with a firm n fair iron fist for generations, eons, centuries, 30 fucking years and still very young. me and betty have endured nrae brave stormy seas to

geet get fresh scallywag on the table! i fight for fair pub politics, custimers like me and in return i dont kill them! i lead a crew who maybe smelly in some areas, some i may want dead, but by the end of the day, they're

merely pawns to me, idont have to be associated with their stink. they can just suck fuck up to their kind modest and INNOCENT pub runner, who has always tol the told the tooth,. FOR I AM BASIL JOHNNY

MAMBO NUMBER 5 JOLLY BOY GYARADOS THE!

Chansey said oh no

Gyarados said tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash, tie her up and put her in pub cupbored! dont anwswer back just do it!

Aegislash said i dont know hw to try up! i think tyranitar excadrill and conk should do it!

Conkeldurr said I DOONT WANT TO DO WORK U LAZY SHIT!

Garchomp said yar har har let's feed her to the mermaids!

tYRANITAR said i wouldnt mind a shove

Chansey said help me!

(tyranitar and excadrill tie her up and put her in da cupboard. chansey fartz and passes out)

Salamence said LONG LIVE THE KINDLEE KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

Aegislash said IM THE COOLEST!

Garchomp said YAR HAR HARA u didnt do anything

Gyarados said I DID ALL THE WORK! DONT U FORGETTTTTTT IT!

Gyarados said now we have to do big pack and go to bed for big sleep. we're going to the airport early tomorrow!

Aegislash said youve never eaten a tomato!

Tyranitar said i ve eatent tomato sauce

Garchomp said but gyarados doesnt like carrots!

Excadrill said fine, let's go n pack

Gyarados said ah, life is sweat...

(the next fucking day, the main three, gayayryados, salamence, garchomp and conk are ready for big drive to airport. None of the other hungry customers like gogoat, ccrobatman, talonflame and the muskateers were allowed to cum. Oh weel.)

Gyarados said WAKE UP WANERS WERE GOIN ON HOLIDAY! YAAAAAAAAAY!

Tyranitar said im rede gyarados!

Excadrill said ugh, i hate getting woken up, what time is it?

Aegislash said 6 O FUXING CLOCK!

Excadrill said i want to go back 2 bed

Gyarados said no waking up,no holiday

Salamence said the PLANE might leave us BEHIIIIIIIIND!

(garchomp n conk come in)

Tyranitar said are you okay garchomp?

Aegislash said ihope garchomp falls off the plane and land in the dirty bitch!

Garchomp said yo ho ho i want to go on holiday!

Excadrill said CANT I BOTH SLEEP AND GO ON HOLIDAY!

Gyarados said we can have sleep on the plane, now CURRY UP!

Garchomp said blow the man down, i think we should leae im behind!

Conkeldurr said THAT MEANS I GEET HIS SHARE OF BEERZ!

Gyarados said all leftover beer comes to me

Excadrill said fine, lets go

(outsidde, the group are going into the cvan)

Aegislash said I don't want garchomp to come.

Tyranitar said too bad, hes a mate

Gyarados said every member of the crew is needed here. The smel could make a nice distraction from the POLICE

Excadrill said Garchomp will just grass us

Garchomp said but the van is on gravel

Aegislash said I SENSE A NEW NAME ON THE GRAVEYARD. ITS NAME IS GARCHUMP THE ROTTEN CUMBEARD. I HOPE YOU GO TO HECL!

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO GO IN THE CAR!

Tyranitar said we're taking the van to da airport, what more do you want you piece of fucking shit?

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* call me granny

Salamence said HOW DARE YOU CALL OUT OUB VETERAN FUCKING SHIT? You ought to know your rank

Excadrill saidtyranitar should go to fat camp

Laugh now

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i want to buy a van.

Tyranitar said te van r a friend in need

Aegislash said of some shadow juice.

Gyarados said you'll just moan about sailing the seas

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i thought we were sailing the SEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aegislash said we arren't sailing the seas void bait

Salamence said we aren't going to imaginary shadow place either pesant

Aegislash said no presents for...

Excadrill saidcan we jiust get in the van?

Tyranitar said fine, let's jave have big pointless argument on who goes in da ack backpack back

Gyarados said as you know, we need to decide whho goes in smelly back of the van

Salamence said EVERYWHERE in the VAN is SMEEEEELLLLYYYY

Tyranitar said of nice perfume

Gyarados said boo hoo. You actually smel of mouldy evil beer

Aegislash said FOOL" ! it already is mouldee

Excadrill said hahaha, that was RALLY REALLLY REALLT REALLY funny

Tyranitar said i suggest that….

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHirunthepubisaywhatgoes

Tyranitar said NO! I'm standing up for my rights

Garchomp said blow the man down, your the llowest rabk in the pirate crew

Aegislash said lowest wank more liek

Tyranitar said Right gyarados, who is going into the carjo hold?

Tyranitar said Well then?

Gyarados said excadrill and aegislash!

Aegislash said FOOL! I DONT WANTT TO BE IN THE SMEELY PART WITH A RODENT!

Gyarados said okay then, i think tyranitar and garchomp should go on in the back instead

Tyranitar said but i drive the van

Excadrill said i can drive it just as weel

Aegislash said hump, you'll just winge about the fruit and veg chocklist which probably smells because shadow donut isn't listed and have a crash. I WANT BIG BANGS

Tyranitar said ah well, at least i'll be in the bak with my best friend

Garchomp said yar har har, everyone in the crew actually hates you

Laugh now

Excadrill said you can play sauasages in the back

Tyranitar said good idea

Garchomp said yar har har, is it BEAF sausages?

Aegislash said FOOL, MOUUSE IS ACTUALLY REFERRING TO SEXY SEX

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Gyarados said tyranitar and garchomp are going in the back because they are the smelliest members. Yuck

Laugh now

Excadrill said then why do you smell of blood?

Gyarados said oh one of the customers said i was old

Conkeldurr said it's okay sonny (get it because gyarados cam from conk's tum), we can chat about the olden days

Gyarados said NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OI I'M YOUNG

Aegislash said I want garchomp and that FEEBLED Salamence to go in the back. He is always SO FUCKING MEAN TO ME

Tyranitar said i know rite, he is always steeling my junk

Garchomp said yar har hr maybe salamence is better than you

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Laugh now

Gyarados said quite rite garchomp, tyranitar say sorry to Salamence. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tyranitar said i'm soz salamence, your an friend in ned

Aegislash said of sum shadow juice

Salamence said i don't accept aplogogeez from POR people

Gyarados said the apology could've been a bit less retarded

Salamence said HA, EVEN THE PUB RUNNER HATES YOU

Garchomp said yar har har, we can sit in the back together

Salamence said EW, smelly

Excadrill said i think tyranitar should say his piece

Aegislash said piece of poo in the nappies more like

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Tyranitar said i drive the van, i suggest salamence n conk

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Salamence said im not sitting in the smelly part next to a peasant

Gyarados said yeah, i need salamence in the front with me so i can have someone to agree with me when bullying the lower orders

Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAN the jolly rodger!

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i run the pub

Conkeldurr said NO YOU DON'T YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU'D TREAD ON THE GOOD SCALLYWAG NAME

Excadrill said gyarados never gave me cheap or legal beers

Excadrill said why not take your merc salamence?

Salamence said i cant crust anyone near it in the airport

Gyarados said yeah, basides besidews were not legally meant to be at da airport

Tyranitar whined gyarados never gave us cheep or leegol beerz

Garchomp said yar har har i think tyranitar and excadrill should go in the back

Excadrill said WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY me?

Gyarados said garchomp has a pint (raises can of better than scallywag (duff (lol (xd)))) all you do is whine

Gyarados said stop whining

Tyranitar said i don't want to sit in the back with little bud, he'll fart feed me veg

Excadrill said my name's not little bud

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* HIHIHI, YES IT IS YOU LITTLE YOU GOT HURT SHIT

Salamence said i think conkeldurr and aegislash should go in the BAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Garchomp said yo ho ho, conk's pub veteran

Conkeldurr said i'm glad someone treats me like a god

Gyarados said we're only pretending to like you so we can dump you at the hotel

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII do they do BEER?

Gyarados said maybe (hides knife behind his back)

Conkeldurr said BEER!

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GO IN THE BACK, NOBODY WANTS YOU IN THE FRONT WITH THE COOL SHADOW WARRIORS

Tyranitar said i thought you hated everyone

Aegislash said sum are less feeble than others, especially if they happened to be rotting carcasses who deserve to be cooked with icky spanish food. I want SHADOW BUHRGA

Gyarados said we'll see

Conkeldurr said I think aegislash and farttypants excadrill should go in the back

Aegislash said fool, i hope yu get blown up by eating too much chokky

Conkeldurr said I WANT A WANKA BAR

Gyarados said I'm sure they'll be be plenty of chokky at the airport

Salamence said BASIL, ORDER THE MAIN THREE TO GET A WANKA BAR WHEN WE GET THERE

Gyarados said good idea, they might arrive late and miss the plane so we can laugh at them from the window

Tyranitar said that sounds like a good laugh

Excadrill said i think

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION LITTLE SHIT

Gyarados said *hits Excadrill* yeah, stop being annoying

Gyarados said GO ON THEN, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALLDAY

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* HURRY UP LITTLE SHIT

Excadrill said i want tyranitar and conk to go in the back!

Conkeldurr said IM NOT GOIN IN WITH TUBSTER HERE!

Tyranitar said but ur fatter than me!

Gyarados said excadrill, ur not drivin the van or running the pub. NOW SHUT UP OR ILL KILL YOU!

Aegislash said HA! U GOT TOLF TOLD OFF!

Garchomp said yar har har you ought to say please and thank you more little bu

Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD!

Excadrill said i think conk and garchomp should go in the back instead, nobody likes them anyway

Gyarados said not my first choices but ill be greatful anyway!

Tyranitar said ur so kind gyarados. can i next next to you in the plane

Salamence said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOimgyarados'favourit

Garchomp said I WISH I WAS GYARADOS' FAVOURIT!

Aegislash said i've never bean anyone's favourite (ah well)

Conkeldurr said YOULL BE IN THE BACK WITH MEEEEEEE! (wiggles horrible sexy fingers)

Garchomp said YAR har har i get to sit with GRANYY!

Garchomp said yar har har, where's the brandy?

Gyarados said err, there's plenty of brandy in the back

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Tyranitar said the beerbox is there too

Conkeldurr said BEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

*she and garchomp skip to the back*

Gyarados said glad i never told them that the beer box is in my bumb

Tyranitar said gyarados alwys thinks of everything

Salamence said I'M STILL SITTING NEXT TO HIM PESANT

Aegislash said no presents for

Gyarados said we've already used that joke poo

Gyarados said you know what, let's get in the yummy van

Excadrill said fine, let's go

Tyranitar said whats keeping you wankas

Aegislash said don't call me wanka you chocolate dildo

Laugh now

Gyarados said stop calling your superiors names and let me get the map out

Aegislash said i dont want to sit next to salamence

Gyarados said OH WILL U JUST SHUY SHUT uP AND BE GRAtEFYL WITH WHO YOU SIT WITH!

Excadrill said fine, ill sit in the middle

Gyarados said ill ride shotblasterstick

Aegislash said i bet we'll have nysterious crash on the way there!

Tyranitar said nah, im a careful driver, we wont have an accident.

Salamence said pity the van is SMELYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA!

*laugh now*

Gyarados said right, ill give instrusctions from bug big treasure map!

Aegislash said i hope we find the stone tablets which will tell us how get all the moneyS

Salamence said SHUT UP PEASANT!

Excadrill said i want to go back to BED!

Tyranitar said right were leaving the dodgy pub

Salamence said BASIL, we might be running late

Excadrill said how cum Salamence gets to act like a whiney bitch?

Gyarados said you're lucky conk isn't ith you, i would've had him beat you up 69 times you little shit

Conkeldurr said (from the back) CALL E GRANNY

Tyranitar said i was hoping we'd get away from the stink

Excadrill said but your still in the front with us

Laugh now

Aegislash said if you don't figure out the dark path, i'm drinking all the scallywag

Excadrill said isn't your retarded gimmick shadow juice

Aegislash said YOU FUCKING TREACLE DONUT, SHADOW JUICE IS NOT RETARDED! IT IST IS MAGIC POTION HIDDEN FUCKING ELIXR SAID TO MAKE YOU THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR IN EDGE your not having any

Tyranitar said nobody wanted to you little shit

Aegislash said homph, your a smelly toad!

Laugh now

Gyarados said can you let me concentrate, i'm trying to figure out the best route that gets me away from the POLICE

Aegislash said why don't you just use feebled barrel?

Excadrill said he left it behind you bacon slice

Tyranitar said I WANT SMOKEY BACON RUNNERS CRISPS TM

Salamence said shut up fatso

Laugh now

Tyranitar said i know the best shortcuts to da airport

Excadrill said that's strange, you usually get us lost

Aegislash said I WANT shadow juice.

Gyarados said will you stop going on about shadow juice or i'll take it off the menu

Salamence said NEYNEYNEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KILL UR SELF

Tyranitar said indeed

Aegislash said humph, i'll win next time

Aegislash said FOOL! I WANT TO WIN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GYARADISH, I'LL BEAT YOU IN SHADOW ARM WRESTLING MATCH

Gyarados said ha, i win because i don't have hands

*puts on sunglasses and sticks a green tongue at him. I wouldn't mind some of that*

Tyranitar said gyarados is so gyarados

Excadrill said Can we go to the airport?

Gyarados said NO!

Tyranitar said you should say the magic words little bud

Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD!

Gyarados said those aren't the magic words

Excadrill said what are they?

Gyarados said how much?

Excadrill said you never give me any wages, how can i oay yay [pay pay for the yummy magic words?

Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYY YOUR TOO POOR TO AFFORD MONEY

Tyranitar said nah, I'LL be rich soon

Gyarados said NO YOU WON'T saidD

Excadrill said i'll scrape extra gum off the tabes

Aegislash said extra cum more lieke

Gyarados said the magix words are gyarados runs the pub

Excadrill said we lost our millions for

Gyarados said WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR MILLIONS FOR ONE SCEOND YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING THROWN THE CREDIT CARDS IN THE DRAIN. I PROVIDE YOU WITH FOURTH RATE BREAD, TESCO VALUE MARMOLADE AND WALTER. THE BEST THERE FUCKING IS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SERVICES, HAVE FUN IN THE TOILET!

Aegislash said HA, you got told off

Tyranitar said come on guys, lets go on 3 holisday.

Aegislash said id ont want to sht next oto carchomp.

Tyranitar said GOOD THING UR NOT SITTING NEXT TO HIM YOU SHIT!

Gyarados said turn left at the exit

Excadrill said i left the fruit n veg cehecklist checklist behind *sobs*

Excadrill said dont turn right just because it has the sweeties shop

Tyranitar said OOOOOO I WANT TO GO TO THE SWEETOIES SHOOOOP!

Salamence said master chubby!

*laugh now*

Excadrill said tyranitar had a rather silly billy accident with reading instructions. i can remember it as though it's just yesterday

(in the van, the main trhre e and garchomp ar e about to sell yummmy junk at town)

Excadrill said can the van go any slower?

Aegislash said the only way to increase the vans speed is to put int on the BONFIRE!

Tyranitar said IM HUNGRY!

Excadrill said stop thinking about food fatty fatty bom bom!

*laugh now*

Aegislash said the van should take gas from the void!

Garchomp said yar har har, we should fill it up with brandy

Excadrill said that'll cause the van to blow up

Aegislash the knife said DECENT

Tyranitar said or even my gas (fartz)

Excadrill said smelly!

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said cheerful chubby child

Laugh now

Excadrill said what is void gas like?

Aegislash said voidy

Tyranitar said that doesnt give memuch to work with

Excadrill said you meen lik e yur shitty paychecks

Tyranitar said oi, i provide you with an honest amount based on your dutires!

Excadrill said ah doodees, thats you u hav the most money!

*laugh now*

Aegislash said money is thrash! i spend all mine on PORN!

Tyranitar said which you never share with me!

Aegislash said where does the sign say town is snotty slimeball?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i can't read

Excadrill said you were able to read gyarados' unreadably small bed n brekky instructions to a hungry customer yesterday

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i'm really really honest

Aegislash said really really febbeled fucking more like

Aegislash said SO, what way do we go greenlardball?

Laugh now

Excadrill said surely we no r way 2 town by now?

Aegislash said the signs might play a stinky trick

Excadrill said as stinky as obesitar's socks?

*laugh now*

*Excadrill flashes back to when he had to smell tyranitar's sock. they were very smellys*

(in the house)

Excadrill said hey tubbytar, can i have ur socks to put t into da washin machine?

Tyranitar said shore

(he throws them at excadrill;sstupid face!)

Excadrill said ...thanks?

Aegislash said ha! u got a sock on ur face, that means no one will be subject to your stupid light face ever again!

(excadrill catches a whiff of the socks. they smell of vomit, poopy, wee wee, blood, nappies, cum and runners crisps put into one)

Excadrill said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(he takes the sock off, he looks pale)

Aegislash said CRYBABY! I CANT WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE IN THE WORLD OF SHADOWS AND THE FEEBLED CRECHERZ AT FDA PUB!

Tyranitar said wats up littel bud?

Excadrill said DONT put me near those socks ever again. or ill make you eat an all veg salad

Tyranitar said ooooooooooooo nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

(tyranitar now seperates the whites (evil pub customers) from the coloureds)

Aegislash said Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, where was EDGE TOWN!?

Tyranitar said to the south!

Excadrill said that's funny, i remember it being to the north!

Excadrill said ha ha ha, there's a really really funny punchline cuming up

Tyranitar said yeah well, you have a pretty poopy memory

Aegislash said hmph, we must be taking da shadow shortvut!

Garchomp said MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN THE JOLLY RODGER

(at an area which is very different from town which is actually edge down)

Tyranitar said what's wrong little bud?

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Tyranitar said you aren't telling us that we're in town

Excadrill said this isnt the town i know and love

Aegislash said i dont know town very well, and what little love i can bare is not GIVEN TO TOWN!

Tyranitar said but u seel junk there!

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTTY!

Aegislash said I HATE TOWN! Anyone who says otherwise shall go in the bin

Garchomp said yar har har, i love town#

*Aegislash throws a shellos petrol tanker at garchomp* (ouch) *that really hurt garchomp's head he might need a fickigng plaster)

Garchomp said yar har har, you need to calm down matey

Aegislash said I'M NOTB YOUR MATE SLUDGEFACE

(they see a passerby)

Aegislash said CREATURE! IS THIS EDGE TOWN!?

Tyranitar said try asking politely, is this edge town you little twerp?

Mimikyu said

Yo yo yo

Little up yo

This is a taleo

About a little guyo

Who went down towno

To sell some junko

But on the way backo

He realised he had no moneyo

He went to see his pub runno

Pub runner told him about the oily oilo

But little did he knowo

That the oil was a lie

Mimikyu said yo no, dis is edge down stupid!

Tyranitar said WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aegislash said NEVER CALL THE BRAVE SHADOW WARRIOR STUPID!

Excadrill said so much for your shortcut chunka

Laugh now

Garchomp said yo ho ho, we aren't in town

Tyranitar said no shot

Mimikyu said yo yo, everyone knows the difference between edge town an d edge down!

Excadrill said does everyone here say yo yo in a stoopid way?

Tyranitar said want an wig?

Mimikyu said yo yo, i always wanted one

Aegislash said decent, give us a million pounds!

Mimikyu said yo no, ill get them from somewhere else

Aegislash said FOOL!

*on the way back to edge town*

Tyranitar said you lost us a perfectly fine and hungry customerz

Excadrill said ur the reeson why we eneded up at that retarted townn in te first place

Aegislash said fool! you should have gone to specsavers!

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(tyranitar ti this day didn;t jo to specsavers. what a fucking idiotic funt cunt. Gyarados went to specsavers)

(back 2 da EPIC plot)

Gyarados said you had better not land us at da wrong airport

Salamence said AAAAAAAAAAANYONE can tell edge TOWN from edge DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Aegislash said salamence doesnt have a dick

Salamence said i think they get in te WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Gyarados said ill have you know tthat salamence does have willy dilly

Excadrill said too much information

Gyarados said pity ur too dumb to listen to anything i say

Tyranitar said maybe its cuz ur boring

Gyarados said yeah look at you, always going on about the yummy food.

Aegislash said tyranitar's only friend is a curly wirlee bar! id suggest milkyway!

*laugh now*

Salamence said i told sold green cheese for a milllion pounds £ per cut

Excadrill said green cheez witch we should have got

Gyarados said yeah, well, shut up.

Salamence said NYA NYA NYA UR ONLYN STUCK with CHEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Tyranitar said what do the directions say?

Gyarados said head stright on until you see the sign for the motorway,

Aegislash said i hate motorwaty

Gyarados said you know what…...let's get on with the yummy drive

Excadrill said fine, let's go

(they drive off into da sunrise. after 5 minutes tyranitar has a flat tyre.)

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAVE A FLAT TYRE

Salamence said nya nya nyaaaaaaaaaaa! u got da flt flat tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyre!

Gyarados said serves you right for being smelly

Salamence said my car NEVER gets a flat tyre

Aegislash said FOOL! I hope it runs awau from you for being miserable meanie

Excadrill said ha ha ha, you have a flat tyre

Laugh now

Garchomp said yo, hol, hol, u gpt a flat tire

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* HI HO HI! U GOT A FLAT TYREEEEEEEE!

Tyranitar said DOH!

Gyarados said right, me, Salamence and granny will sit in the van, the main 3 and garchomp will push

Garchomp said blow the man down, you have to do exercise

Tyranitar saidi do loads a exercise

Excadrill said standing up for 15 seconds doesn't count

Tyranitar said (for the 50th time this scene) POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(On the cliffz)

Cobalion said Knock knock

Terrakion said WHo's there

CObalion said Doctor

Virizion said Dr Who?

Cobalion said You just said it

Terrakion said *fartz* Do you think that hacky wacky hijinks will happen on the holiday

Cobalion said it would serve them right for not inviting us

Virizion said Hopefully the army that we'll send wont use too many nooks

Cobalion said the kindlee krew got too greddy

(at da airrrrproooooooroty)

Excadrill said were at da airport

Gyarados said where are we

?

Excadrill said at da airport

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!

Gyarados said yeah, stop repeeeeeeeeting yourself

Garchomp said are we boardin da black pij?

Aegislash said tyranitr is not black

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Tyranitar said that sounds like the sort of fucking thing which evvil twin would say

Gyarados said he's always white washin

Aegislash said ur captinnnedsthewash

Salamence said let's go in the chickin office

(they go to the chciken offise to go 3 holiday trip. a funny surprise awaits them from above)

Excadrill said were in da chickin office

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = cuhugeen !

Gyarados said no it doesn;t

Hydriegon said Welcome to the airport. Which ticket would you like?

Gyarados said we already have the tickets moran

Salamence said yeah, i hope you get fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd

Aegislash said preferably from a shadown cannon

Excadrill said Could you let us on first class?

Gyarados said err no, your being left behind because you being too annoying on the way

Garchomp said yar har har, you ought to try harder little dumb

Excadrill said My name's not little bud

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill again* yes ut is

Hydriegon said where are you going?

Gyarados said spain

Hydreigon said tickets please!

Excadrill said gyarados should get ticketz to prison

Gyarados said PWISON!

Tyranitar said Can i have a krabby patty with cheese and jumbo chips and scrummy ketchup and some chicken mcnuggets with schehchun source?

Aegislash said more loke fcfaggots!

Aegislash said humph, i'd suggest blood with shadow sliced potatoes

Garchomp said yar har har, how did the chips go when selling them?

Garchomp said from the chippy

Conkeldurr said CHIPPIE

Excadrill said FUCKING AWFUL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tyranitar said Maybe you're fucking awful at selling them

Salamence said TOO BAD YOUR NOT SELLING GUNK ANYMORE]

Salamence said I'm the bneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest

Excadrill said oh god, we don't need a boring song number for tharr do we?

Salamence said ur smelllllllly!

Hydriegon said I don't sell food you piggo?

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, your fat

Tyranitar said … so are you#

Conkeldurr said It's the baby *seductively feels the scallywag gut

Excadrill said HAHAHA that was really funny

Excadrill said werent you pit in prison for putting cancer in your jokes

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said i want hydreigon to die of tummy ache

Gyarados said cool

Conkeldurr said i want free holiday!

Excadrill said no really, what happened?

Hydriegon said long story midget.

Excadrill said my name's not little bud

Aegislash said SHUT UP AND TELL US HOW YOU LEFT THE DARK DUNGEONS AND RETURNED WITH THE ANCOENT ARTICFACTS WHICH TELL ME HOW TO GET MORE ASHAODW JUICSSE

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS

Hydriegon said i was locked up fore putting cancer into one of muh jokes

Gyarados said locked up where?

Head 2 said jail

Gyarados said JJJJJJJJJAIL!

Salamence said you tell JOKES?

Aegislash said cancer isnt FUXING funny! you were lucky to receive a single hunk of bred from the dark dungeons

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!

Second head said o prison was fine

Gyarados said PWISON!

Second head said I didn't cry there

Third Head said heheheh yes you did.

Third Head said heheheh you cried

Second head said you cried

Second head said Let's shut up and have t.

Third head said but its the morning.

Second head said Naughtyness like that and you'll be on the naughty step.

Third head said we were very good at scrubbing da flloors.

Slowking said could you hurry up? some people want to bored a plane here!

*Conkeldurr stabs the Slowking*

Conkeldurr said HI HII HII! U DONT HAVE ANY FRIENDS CUZ UR DEAD!

Garchomp said blown the man down, he deservved it!

Salamence said quite right garchomp

Second head said we were so good that we were let out early after 2 weeks

Third head said But the chokky cokcolate cake i made yesterday was bigger than yours.

Second head said Oh the cake was a lie anyway.

Third head said Oh you mean like the oil.

Salamence said CANT YOU TAKE A JOKE?

Tyranitar said im so glad im not gullible

Excadrill said ya, u r!

*laugh now*

Second head said Shut up and make me a sandwhich.

Third head said But i don't have handz.

Second head said hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Third head said You mean an honesty sandwhich

Second head said the prison sandwhiches weren't scrummy

Gyarados said PWISON

Gyarados said I BET THERE WASN'T ANY MARMOLADE

*fucking pisses himself*

Third head said Let's have a curry.

Second head said ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh curry

Second head said better than the bred n walter with no marmolaid we had on da slammer

Gyarados said SLAM!

Second head said Cum on. Let's get on with it. He's a paying customer

Third head said I scrubbed more floors than you

Second head said Wanna piece o me?

Third head said Actually. I'll have over 3

Second head said you mean 4?

Tyranitar said 4

Third head said Actually. I'll have 69

Hydreigon said shUT UP AND LET THEM ON.

Tyranitar said This isn't much of a cheese shop

Salamence said onlyim allowed to talk about cheese

Gyarados said so are me, garchomp, granny, every other character and the evil twin. even evil evil tin si is better than the main three!

Aegislash said FOOL! IM COOLER THAN EVERYONE! GARCHOMP ist ht the slieme at the bottom of the shit

Garchomp said but ur the lowest rank

Excadrill said That's because gyarados is a big fat miserable FUCKING meanie!

Aegislash said I dont want to go on holiday with gyarados

Tyranitar said Don't be scrooj

Gyarados said YEAH! anyone who doesnt think im perfect should be chucked in da bin

Salamence said LONG THE LIVE THE KINDLY KRE!KREW!

Salamence said would you like some green cheese?

Tyranitar said Nah, mine is better

Excadrill said yeah, your boggies

Tyranitar saidhere, try a sample, that'll be well over a million

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i want some greeny green cheese

Salamence said mine is the best

Aegislash said humph, i suggest shadow donut instead. It drenches your life in shadow

Excadrill said Can we just get on with the tickets?

Aegislash said I HATE CHRISTMAS

Gyarados said Well be grateful that isn't christmas poo

Gyarados said i don't want to dress up as a snowman nor GO TO PWISON

Tyranitar said Don't be scrooj

Salamence said neyNEYNAYYYY scroje is richer than you

Head1 said alright, i'll have the passports first. could i have da passportz or i'll stab you?

Aegislash said Let me go on for 3, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! or i'll send you back to prison with shadow cobra reADY to FUCKING KILL you in tyour celly welly

Aegislash said i dont like passportz, theyre not shadow comicz

Tyranitar said i love passportz hey show me my sexy face!

Excadrill said moar liek fat greasy face

*laugh now*

Garchomp said yar har har i ate mone

Salamence said im surprised how you could affored the camera for da foetoe

Excadrill said i want my cousin raichu's sexy toeos

Conkeldurr said you can always have your sexy granny's toes.

(he (i think) shows off his sexy toes)

Salamence said those nails r long

Tyranitar said almost as long as this movie (fartz)

Hydriegon said those are some interesting passports

Gyarados said there in crayon, they let us on!

Hydriegon said i dont care if ur illegal immigrant drug dealerz, i just want u in the plain and out of sight

Garchomp said yar yar har, the main three once solds some buried treasure drugs

Aegislash said SHUYT UP VERMIN! ULL JUST GET US AKLL ARRESTED!

Garchomp said blown the man down, itlll just be you 3

Salamence said well get to be on hilday and u woooooooooooooooooooooooooont

Gyarados said and youll be in PWISON! just where u deserve 2 be

Hydriegon said I want your tickets now. Does the old dimer have the tickets?

Conkeldurr said in all my travels and all my years

Tyranitar said give it up conk, you never went on adventures

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Hydreigon said i was actually referring to the sweaty snake guy over there

Gyarados said MY NAME IS BASIL JOHNNY MAMBO NUMBER 5 JOLLYBOY GYARADOS! I'M AM AN HOUSEHOLD NAME TO EVERYONE WORLDWIDE AND IN TALLKEY. YOU MUST'VE MISSED THE FUCKING MEMO!

Gyarados said oi i'm young

Salamence said BASIL, I want to go on my 3 holiday

Gyarados said of course madeer, here are the tickets hydreigon

Excadrill said me too, i want to explore all ne new spanish fruit and veg

Gyarados said nobody asked you

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* YEAH, stop being a little rentboy

*Bisharps shadow looms in the background*

Tyranitar said Just you wait, we'll get da millions back and have enough yummy money to fly a jumbo jet to fatdonalds

Gyarados said NO YOU WON'T saidD

Hydriegon said Go on then.

Tyranitar said Just you wait hydreigon.

Hydriegon said wait for what

Excadrill said Sorry man, Tyranitar is grumpy because we didn't have breakfast brekky today.

Aegislash said there had better be local shadow donut

Hydriegon said start trying new food which you can sohvove shadow into, now shut up and go away before i call security.

Gyarados said I'm sure there'll be plenty of brekky in da plane

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i thought we were sailing the seas

Gyarados said do you want me yo to dump you in it?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, every character, Salamence, Mr Parkinson and Hydreigon said YES!

Aegislash said I'm always miserable and broomstick.

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WITCHES

Gyarados said nonsense, i can't see chansey anywhere

Chansey said poke poke

*stabs conk with nasty needle*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, I GOT PRICKED AGAIN

Hydriegon said Thanks for da tickets, i've never seen ones that look like they were drawn by 5 year olds before. Now shut up and go away before i call security.

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL, they're actually paper

Gyarados said you're a disgrace to the innocent pub, you should never have been born

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i'm really really honest

Hydreigon said i don't care, i'm not even getting paid for this. I'll call security if you don't bored da plabnre plab plane

Tyranitar said We enough fart power it defeat them.

Excadrill said You do.

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Garchomp said yo ho ho, did a stinky fart

Tyranitar said oi, mine are smellier

Conkeldurr said MINE ARE THE SMELLIEST

Gyarados said I run the pub, that means i have the smelliest

*Gyarados, Tyranitar, Garchomp and Conk all fart in unisoon. Everyone in the airport dies for a bit*

Aegislash said Fine, let's go home.

Gyarados said WERE GOING ON THE FUCKING PLANE!

Conkeldurr said UR RUNINGING THE HOLIDY FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Salamence said only POUR people hate fun

Garchomp said stop bulling me!

Excadrill said Were going on da plane stupid

Aegislash said I'LL HAV E YOU KNOW THAT I WON THE GUESS THE LINKIN PARK SONG QUIZ YOU CLOCKWWORK MOUSE

Tyranitar said I'm so glad I own a mansion.

Excadrill said Tyranitar is a fucking moron

Laugh now

Gyarados said stop telling lies and get on the plane

Excadrill said u mean like the oil

Gyarados said boo hoo, your dumb for falling for it

Salamence said cant you take a joke

Tyranitar said Excadrill's my left hand man, anymore smack talk, and i'll pound you with my big muscelez

Excadrill said yeah, fat.

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Excadrill said lets hope we can eget sum serface on the plane

Garchomp said buried seaman?

Tyranitar said Yeah hopeully by sexy stewardz

Excadrill said Tyranitar is the cheerful child.

Tyranitar said More like cheerful grown up with big musclez

Aegislash said i want my 3 holiday

Excadrill said you wanted to go home earlier

Gyarados said the only home for you is a place where you can kkeep doing menial takssksks 4 me.

Tyranitar said fux off, i want holiday

Excadrill said me too

Gyarados said then why are you rambling about pointless shit like the oil and tyranitar's imaginary mansion

Laugh now

Aegislash said FINE, lets go

Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN THE JOLLY ROFGER

(they left

Second head said Such nice chaps

Third head said I liked that Evil Twin guy better

Second head said he gave us real tickets

Hydriegon said I prefered him too. he took much less time to get on

Head 3 said the assistant he had was sexy

Second head said i wouldn't mind a bit

Head 3 said i wouldnt mind a shove

Head 2 said you could only shove ur moomy

Head 3 said u shoved ur mummy when shw didnt make u choccy cake

Third head said i've had loadsa sex

Second head said a beaf sandwhich

Garchomp said BAEF

Head 2 i bet you fancy conk

Head 3 said i bet u fancy both garchomp an d tubbytar

Second head said Shouldn't we be a bit nicer to our customers?

#DEEPAPOLITICALMEANING

Third head said sHUT UP OR I'LL GET RIDOTH YOU

Hydreigon said y should we like the customer if their smelly

Second head said evil twins too racist

#DELETEEVILTWIN'STWITTER

Third head said the evil twin isn't all that bad

Second head said yes he us

Third head said the cake i made was bigger

Second head said at least i don't go to the evil pub

Third head said wanna peace of me?

Second head said Sorry. Wanna here my remix of da monsta mash? THE MONSTER MASH, THE MONSTER MASH, THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH,THE MONSTER MASH, THE MONSTER MUNCH. OH DEER I FORGET DA WORDZ!

Head 3 said hahahaha ur dumb

*while the funnay jokes are going on, every other hungry customer is waiting for their plane trip*

*The big group of best friends are on big jumbo jet to france spain. the plane is called the ss shitbag*

Excadrill said The S.S Shitbag?An odd name!

Gyarados said it's the best we could find, put up with it, or your not cuming

Aegislash said I want to board the S.S SHADOW JUICE! It would have giant rockets, laser cannons, free shadow juice for the finest warriors

Tyranitar said pity you lost the pub arm wrestling tournament

Salamence said you came second last pesant

Excadrill said more like second lard poosant

Laugh now

Salamence said I WANT TO GO ON THE PRIVATE JET!

Gyarados said as you know, its harder to let land on someone else's runaway using salamices priviv yot jet than use papr passportz to go on big plane.

Excadrill said You can really get the smell here.

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i did da a nother stinky fart!

Tyranitar said OI! mine r smellier!

Conkeldurr said Mine are the smelliest.

Gyarados said indeed

Gyarados said didn't we have this discussion already fatties?

Tyranitar, Conkeldurr and Garchomp said sorry capn

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB

Salamence said long live the kindleee crew

*Roll credits*

Excadrill said you want the full movie? Okay

Conkeldurr; *hits Excadrill said WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU LITTLE SHIT?

Excadrill said all 4 people who read this poop

Tyranitar said this is the cyndaquil cane of movie

Cyndaquil said rosebuddy (fartz out crud n sludge icky)

Excadrill said I heard the runway is quite a rocky road.

Tyranitar said I rock

Gyarados said I'm the best singer, don't you forget it

Aegislash said humph,, capnneedsthewash can do everything

Garchomp said yar har har, best capn only to me

Salamence said your only ship mates are action figures

Garchomp said blow the man down, i forgot to take them with me

Gyarados said we're not going back for them

Gyarados said main 3, go and get garchomps sex toys]

Tyranitar said how much i'm a gettin paid?

Excadrill said don't fall for it, he just wants to leaf us behind

Aegislash said dirty slug, you start doing the work

Gyarados said I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I SPENT ALL DAY COLOURING EACH TICKET IN RED CRAYON WHILE YOU MOANING ABOUT SHADOW JUICE AGAIN

Aegislash said i want it to be a black ticket

Aegislash said UR DISCRIMINATINBG SHADOW WARRIORS

Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYY I BET THEY AREN'T REAL

Conkeldurr said I WANT SOME ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM!

Gyarados said you had plenty of time to go to WH Spinda's to get some, but you were too busy hitting Excadrill.

Excadrill said please could you stop hitting me?

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* okay

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* I WANT SOME ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM!

Aegislash said THE POWER OF THE SHADOWS THINK YOU SHOULD DOOM! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

OR ELSE!

Gyarados said the main 3, get conk some rocky road ice cream before we leave.

Tyranitar said NO! ur just leev us behind

Gyarados said u have to get left behind and give conk his ice cream

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Aegislash said your only gify t gift should be shit in the form of choco incce ice creem!

Garchomp said Yar har har, you have to do work!

Salamence said thanks to all ur dawdlingingngigng, the plain doorz r shut!

Aegislash said *snoverls nd kicks sumthing* slut

Gyarados said sorry pub veteran, you have to waut until after we get to spain until you get ur ice cream.

Aegislash said I want the shops to not sell any rocky road frosty food, that means conk will be stuck with somethifnge weelse/ else, .

Salamence said u were the peasant crying bout abitut about wanting shadow juice!

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW UICE! JUICE!

Aegislash said no prezentz 34 u

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* call me granny

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill again for googd good fucking measure* IIIIIIIIIIIIIII I CANT HAVE ANY ROCKY ROAD ICE CREEEEEM AND ITZ ALL UR FAWLT!

Aegislash said THE POWER OF THE SHADOWS THINK YOU SHOULD JUMP OUT OF THE PLANE AND TRY ON THE RUNWAY NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

OR ELSE!

Every passenger said STOP SHOUTING!

Aegislash said FOOLS! Jelly of the dark power

Tyranitar said Looking forward to going to Spain Garchomp

Garchomp said Yar har har, lookin forward to it little bud?

Excadrill said My name's not little bud.

Gyarados said shut up little bud

Gyarados said everyone is looking forward to going to spain. If you aren't, i'll throw you off the plane midair and bar you for the day

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salamence said i hope everyone has lotsa money

Tyranitar said but yr ritcher than everyone els

Salamence said too bad your poorer than dirt

Tyranitar said I've seen sum pretty rich dirt

Excadrill said yah, you putting 50p in your shit

Laugh now

Aegislash said THIS IS SPARTA!

Gyarados said NO IT ISNT!

Evil twin said shut le fudge up amiggos AM twyin to smoke!

Tyranitar said This voice is familiar.

Gyarados said EVIL!

Evil Twin said le BWOTHER! oncee chann

Garchomp said *crying tears of joy yohoho* Yarharhar! Gyaradorse did cem! saidD

Gyarados said Garchomp. ME AND EVIL TWIN ARE IN THE SAME ROOM U FUCKING IMBOCELL. GO BACK TO SCHOOL. Stay in school kids *twists baseball cap*

Salamence said ur so young and hip Gyarados

Conkeldurr said I'M HIP

*cricket noise*

Aegislash said CURSES! GYARADORSES FEEBLED TWIN!

Evil Twin said heheheheheheheeheh! AM LE BACK AND STRAWNGER LAN EVA AMIGAW!

Aegislash said Sleep on the godjam road!

Garchomp said err, we're on a runway

Excadrill said R-Raichu

Raichu said hello cousin

(they get close)

Excadrill said *blushes red* he-hello raichu. I never thought in my wildest dreams that i would see such a face again. how is l-life with the dark storm clouds of evil and fooloishness that is the evil pub?

Raichu said if brave these dark days as yxou the are the hopeful hope wwhich raises my spirits

Evil Twin said heheheheheheheeheh! AM LE GOING ON LE HOLIDAY WITH AMIGOS!

Raichu said we'll doing da hotel documentaries

Excadrill said you will do weel at them!

Gyarados said givin up pub polictics!

Evil Twin said le naw! in intend to promote the evil pub int ehse le videos amigo!

Aegislash said Sleep on the godjam road!

Gyarados said yeah! the formula will never be mine!

Excadrill said No one fucking invited you, this is an invitation only holiday.

Gyarados said no its isnt, we used paper passports to get on

Evil Twin said HIHI HI

Conkeldurr said HI HI HI, ur evil!

Evil Twin said we used le reeel le passport to get on waifus

Excadrill said ud know since ur a nationalist

Gyarados said i embarass all cultures as ong as theyre not smelly

Salamence said 75% of the crew r SMELLLLY!

Tyranitar said im so gad i dont smell

Excadrill said YA, u do

*laugh now*

Gyarados said It's time to settle who runs the best pub in tallkey

Salamence said GO GYARADOS! SHOW THIS PESANT WHAT THE KINDLEE CREW IS MADE OF

Excadrill said shit

Garchomp said SHIP AHOY! GIV IM A SHOT ACCROSS THE BOWS!

*everyone wisely ignores this cunt*

Garchomp said Yarharhar, pirate enemy sword fight, DRAW YER SWORDS

Salamence said err, fuck up garchomp

Tyranitar said *dry humping the air* Yeah, ur just jelly on dA Plate ecause im the most useful member and ur not

Aegislash said FOOL, I CAN BEAT EVERYONE WITHOUT A FIGHT

Gyarados and evil twin said go on then

Aegislash said STOP BULLYING ME

Conkeldurr said what a whimp

Evil twin said HEH, you weren't as le useful in civil warr as you think

Tyranitar said You'll ruin 3 holiday for me!

Evil Twin said DEUX LE BAD!

Gyarados said u ruin everything evil! we're better than u!

Salamence said NYA NYA NYA, GIVE UP!

Tyranitar said i'm helping with big battle too!

Aegislash said FOOL! IM THE ULTIMATE HERO IN BIG BATTLE! UR JUST SMELLY breadstick!

*laugh now*

Excadrill said but bredsticks r thin

Tyranitar said jut ike me

Garchomp said yar har har, ur a bit pudgy

*laugh now*

Raichu said this could be a great scoop!

Excadrill said i wont loose, i will protect raichu from the evil crutches of evil twin

Evil said U CANT LE BEER BEET ME! I WUN LE EVIL PUB!

Raichu said and were going to film the best documentary ever

Evil said and steel le formula

Raichu said i thought we wanted to film da documentary

Evil said SHUT UP AMIGO! NO LE PUDDING FOR LE YOU

*Excadrill PUNCHES Evil Twin*

#PUNCHANASTY

Evil said ow, that le hurt, not chan

Bisharp said im afraid its double trouble for you

Aegislash said humph, long time no see

Tyranitar said What do you want this time evil twin and bisharp?

Evil twin said i already ze told u wwaifu. ur just le stoopid amigo

Excadrill said we have the right to learn about what you're doing on holiday

Evil twin said what are you le doing

Gyarados said STOP BEING NOSY

Salamence said NEY NEY NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THAT SHOWN HER

Garchomp said LOMG LIVE THE KINDLEE CREW

Evil twin said I'm going To spanish hotel to ear pieella

Tyranitar said gros, im so glad im having a cheese sandwhich

Aegislash said cheese sandbitch more like

Excadrill said tyranitar hates pieella because it has veg in it

Laugh now

Garchomp said Yarharhar; wheres the beaf pie

Gyarados said he said paella you little abortion

Garchomp said Yarharhar; is evil twin a jolly rodger pirate?

Tyranitar said Hamburgers! We're on the wrong plane

Gyarados said NO we didnt. we arent the only people going to spain

Excadrill said You said hamburgers because you're fat

Laugh now

Tyranitar said Hamburgers! I want some now

Salamence said IT'S brreakafast time cupid

Laugh now

Excadrill said You said hamburgers because you're fat

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said I want shadow burger

Gyarados said err no, the plane doesn't serve shadow burger because your a retrad

Aegislash said i'll win in dark snap game

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Gyarados' evil twin

Evil said ur just le old amigo

Conkeldurr said I may be old, but i was reel windbreeker in the civil war

Evil said non ur werent desu.

Aegislash said I want to die

Tyranitar said I want you to shot up

Salamence said shut up peasant.

PA said ATTENTION EXCADRILL , TYRANITAR, AEGISLASH, GARCHOMP, GYARADOS, SALAMENCE, GARCHOMP, CONKELDURR, PLEASE STOP HARASSING OTHER PASSENGERS!

Excadrill said theat PA is pro facist, i'm trying to protect raichu

Aegislash said and doing a feebled job at it. im going to listen to linkon park

Garchomp said yar har har playing in da park?

Tyranitar said Your so borrrrrrrringa!

Excadrill said lincon park isnt real music

Raichu said i dont mind it

Excadrill said t-then i dont mind it either

Aegislash said none for u, buy ur own!

ANNOUNCER said WILL EVERY PASSENGER IN THE PLANE NAMED GYARADOS, EXCADRILL, AEGISLASH, GREEDYGUTS, SALAMENCE, GARCHOMP, CONKELDURR, EVIL, BISHARP AND RAICHU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND? THE PLANE WILL LEAVE SOON NOW

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i wasn't told to shut uo

Excadrill said Err, gredyguts was referring to you

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I WANT SEX!

Aegislash said ive had more sex than u morsoles!

Conkeldurr said no u havent't

Gyarados said conk is not only a pub veteran but a sex veteran

Evil said uve just le sex with barrrel waifus

Gyarados said the formula will never be urs.

Tyranitar said u havent had sex evil, u just grab women by the purse

Evil Twin said I want my sex kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiandleformuladeux

Excadrill said Uh guys!

Tyranitar said shut up shitface! i dont want to talk to evil twin

Excadrill said Sigh, but he is upsetting raichu.

Garchomp said but shes part of cut throat jake's crew

Raichu said hes called the evil twin

Aegislash said cut throat jack is a ffebled nickname which garchomp uses to describe enemy gangs. i work alone...LEAVE ME ALONE/...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gyarados said raichu;s more than fucking capabke of taking car of herself.

Salamence said u dont see basil poining for betty all the time

Gyarados said I MISS BETTY

Salamence said I MISS HER TOO!

Garchomp said MME THREE!

Excadrill said we're taking off

Salamence said shame we weren't using the privit yot, i could've shown off my money to all the POOR boats

Gyarados said everyone has to say 'bye tallkey', or there'll be no 3 holiday

Tyranitar and Garchomp said bye tallkey

Conkeldurr said *seductively* bye tallkey

Aegislash said Fun is follish im not joining in!

Salamence said NEY NEY NAYYA, ur too poor to afford fun

Tyranitar said Your so borrrrrrrringa!

Raichu said this could be the latest scoop

Excadrill said Can I help with da filming

Gyarados said HOIW DARE YOU BETRAY THE KINDLEE CREW YOU LITTLE SHIT. MY PUB IS BETTER *vomits all over little brat lol*

Conkeldurr said I WANT FREE MONEY AND SEX!

Evil twin said you'll die as le virgin

Bisharp said i notice you haven't been using your house recently

Gyarados said oh, he's been leeching off the pub

Salamence said BASIL, he is pub veteran...until we dump him at the hotel

Gyarados said *holds a can of yummy duff* good pint

Aegislash said i want to fuck loadsa spanish pussy wagons

Gyarados said everyone gets loadsa sex except that main 3 and garchomp

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHY CAN'T I HAVE SEX?

Excadrill said i'm sure there's a fatdonalds balloon nearby]

Laugh now

Evil Twin said I want my money kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tyranitar said anyone would think ur getting paid to go on holiday

Raichu said actually were

Evil twin said *slaps Raichu* shut up, they'll ze now everything chan

Excadrill said don't do that to my cousin you fat fuck

Gyarados said I miss betty

Salamence said I miss betty too

Garchomp said yar har har, i miss casey the ca

Gyarados and Salamence said SHUT UP ROTTEN CUMBEARD

Garchomp said I GET CONFUSED *daww*

Tyranitar said come on guys, lets stop arguing and play cards

Gyarados said I'M HAVE TO WIN

Excadrill said Sigh

Aegislash said i hate crads

Gyarados said put up with it

Salamence said I brought only the finest deck *50p sticker was still on the fucking packet*

Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RODGER!

Excadrill said Fine, let's go.

Swanna said ahem

Conkeldurr said I WOULDN'T MIND A BIT

Tyranitar said I wouldn't mind a shove

Swanna said no gambling in the plane

Gyarados said i want cards said(

Excadrill said Fine, let's sit down and have yummy holiday

Bisharp said i cant wait to meet spanish couisisn

*teleports onto another plane*

(meanwhile, bus driver sees evil bisharo is boardin anoher plain to spain)

Bus Driver said bosharp wait!

*the plane lifts off. the plane's exhaust (im exhausted from writing this flabby movie) blows in his fat face lol he deserved it saidD It was very hot*

Bus driver said ow

Pus driver said oh bisharp, someday i could confess my rtrue luv 4 u aas the best larnld landlard of tallkey. ur so cool bisharp

*he has a fateful vision where he confesses his love to bishy wishy and they get some yummy sweeties which arent revels*

Bus driver said BISHARP!

Bisharp said who are you guvner?

Bus driver said i'm the bus driver

Bisharp said yeah sure my name is Boomerang Bisharp. what do youwant? a house?

Bus driver said N-no

Bisharp said great. Fuck off guvner

Bus Driver said i fell in love with you when i first saw you! I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!

Bisharp said you did?

Bus driver said ever since i saw you take the main 3's rent, laugh at them and call them rentbouts rentboys, i knew you were the one for me

Bisharp said i never met you but i love you yoo tpp too!

Bus driver said really

*they exhange a sexie kiss, a huge smile was on the bus driver's fat face*

Bus Driver said ill buy you a packet of revels!

Conkeldurr said I AWNAN WANT REVELSZ!

Excadrill said but we have a bag here!

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* YOULL STEEL THE ORINJ ONE FRO ME AGAIN! I WANT MY OWN BAAAAAAAAAG!

Gyarados said dony b dont be selfish

Garchomp said FISH, where?

Salamence said U SMELL OF FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHA SMELLY!

Aegislash said it doesnt dsurorsuse surprisie me how bishapr bisharp could only have sex with a light BLOB of SHIT!

Bisharp said ur just jelly on da plate becuz ull bnever have sexy sex guvner

Bus Driver said thanks for the tubby tips tyranitar

Tyranitar said can i have one of the maltesers u get

Bus Driver said NOT A FUXING CHANCE

Excadrill said hahahaha even the bus driver r cooler thn u

**laugh now**

Bisharp said sweet guvner!

(they leaves holding hands!)

*back to da present day yay*

Bus Driver said why does the fat one out of the main 3 appear to me help. nevertheless, the search to get bisharp MUST continue. i will hook up with him and make him muffins

Arcanine said oi tuubby! get of da runway!

Bus Driver said FUX of...

(bus driver is chucked of the airport by security, he was barred from going to the airport for a week, he was barred from going to the airport for the rest of his life, and was given a bag of choco buttons as compensation)

(air services r so nice)

(bus driver tries to open da buttons but pops the bag due to his fucking idiocy and gout)

Bus Driver said FUCK! (fartz)

(the choco buttons run away gfrom him due to the smeell. they ended up getting eaten by Gogoat.)

Gogoat said i have a feeling these were givien to a fat piece of sludge who was given these as a constipation prize. speaking of which, i need the toilet.

(he goes to the toilet and has a nice fat shit) (WHAT A STINK)

Bus driver said kh oh bihy bushy bishy wih wishy

*he dies for a bit due to the obeseity lol i hope tyranitar is next*

*back in big jumbo jet plain, excadrill asks capn important question*

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados?

Gyarados said Go away

Salamence said yeah, leave gyarados alone peasant. basil is currently talking to ME!

Conkeldurr said you can always come and give your granny a kiss

Excadrill said but u hate me

Conkeldurr said NO I DONT

Excadrill said REALLY?

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* STOP BEINGA ANNOYING!

Gyarados said yeah, sit down and act like a normal passenger

Aegislash said capnneedsthewash, i want the biggest room in the hotel

Tyranitar said Maybe i'll get the biggest because i'm the leader of a bit of...

Gyarados said SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FAILED CUMPANY. YOU NOW SCRUB HUM GUM OFF THE TABLES. SOMETHING GARCHOMP COULD DO WITH HIS EYES FUCKING CLOSED. DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND DIE!

Laugh now

Excadrill said Not to mention da big belly

Laugh now

Garchomp said yar har har, is it porate gum?

Aegislash said capnneedsthewash, why do you smell and talk about prison all the time?

Gyarados said PWISON!

Tyranitar said why do you make edge insults?

Aegislash said captainneedsthewahs deos tn captainneds captainneedsthewah captainneedsthewash does need da wash!

Tyranitar said inddeeeddedeeeeeded indeed n yeah indeed

Gyarados said i have to go to sea when SMUGGLING SCALLYWAG! thats how i get the wash!

Tyranitar said pity u smeell of fish

Aegislash said u smell of shit!

*laugh now*

Garchomp said yar har har, i smell of fishy fish

Conkeldurr saidTHAT SMELL REMINDS WE ME OF CHIPPAY!

Salamence said i can smell it fromm hear SMELLY!

Salamence said oi! ill hve u nknow that basil smells very nice!

Gyarados said i smell of youthj

Tyranitar said no u dont!

Aegislash said salamence smells of cowpat, meaning captainneedsthewash's smell isnt wquite as feebeld

Excadrill said id be carful shuting about da smuggling, what if the police hearz

Gyarados said POLICE!

Tyranitar said all we have got is some grumpy judge eyeing us!

Aegislash said i dont think we should be trusted, i bet he licks sly suddge sludge of da spoons

(The grumpy alakazam turns away and keeps reading his jolly boy times newspaper)

Salamence said (where do i know him from?)

Excadrill said Tyranitar spoons his mom on da daily basis

Laugh now

Aegislash said I eat shadow corn flakes with a spoon

Aegislash said I eat shadow corn flakes with a spoon

Gyarados said nobody cares

Tyranitar said THAT'S NOT VERY NICE

Conkeldurr said the little shit got what he deserved if you ask pub veteran

Garchomp said Yohoho. Excadrill said he wished he worked for Salamence yestadau yesterday

Gyarados said quite right little bud

Excadrill said my name's not little...

*Tyranitar beats his best friend up*

Tyranitar said Don't worry Excadrill, I'm sure Salamanece will want your corpse as a right hand man

Gyarados said Salamence doesn't employ SMELLU people

Salamence said I doesn't employ smelly people

*Tyranitar dangles wangles Excadrill out the window*

Excadrill said Stop tubstar

Laugh now

Aegislash said humph, i bet the goody goody ambulance won't be able to see him

Tyranitar said I'm sorry

Excadrill said It's fine

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, THE GANGZ ALL BEER, LET'S PLAY CARDS

Gyarados said The fun POLICE constapated cards

Conkeldurr said I WANT CARDSS

Tyranitar said I want win

Garchomp said Yohoho. You ought to try harder master mate

Tyranitar said We can work as a team

Conkeldurr said WHO WOYLD WANT TO WORK WUTH YOU?

Gyarados said INDEED

Excadrill said I wonder if I won't be woken up iin spain

Gyarados said err no, you have to get up at six o clock so you can scrape gum off the hotel tables

Aegislash said SIX O FUCKING COCK

Aegislash said six O FICKING FUCKING CLOCK

Gyarados said just rememer that ill be choosing the food u have of da trolly

Aegislash said u grumpy old troll who lives under da smelly bridge, i thought this was a holiday which had been erased off powermonry power money

Conkeldurr said ur a piece of poow!

Tyranitar said so r u!

Alakazam said how can the trip not have any money involved? you had to pay for it i hope!

Gyarados said STOP BEING BOOSY!

Salamence said nya, why dont get you a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel joba!

Gyarados said YEAH, LIKE RUNNING THE PUB!

Garchomp said you could be a big beefer when you retire

Excadrill said STOP! or we might get told off byt the bitchy bossy pA!

Tyranitar said THAT'S PA ARE NOT VERY NICE

Garchomp said blow the man down, i'm telling!

Gyarados said the holiday isnt so much 3, u still hav 2 do what i fucking say

Conkeldurr said YEAH! DO AS UR TOLD SONNYS! PEOPLE IN MY DAY WERE SEEEEEEN AND NOT HOOOOOOOOORD!

Aegislash saids nats y thert all doom

Tyranitar said Don't worry Excadrill, gyarados always knws whats best 4 us

Gyarados said u can only have stuff which i like!

Conkeldurr said like that windbreaker said, the pub runner knows whats best

Excadrill said ...we lost our MILLIONS 4 this?!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAApoo!

Gyarados said the rest of the holuday is free!

Excadrill said I bet it isnt!

Conkeldurr said BE MORE OPTIMISTIC SONNY!

Gyarados said yeah, have a bit more faith in ur kindlee pub runner

Tyranitar said ur not kind, u lie 2 us

Garchomp said Yohoho. You always win if your good

Tyranitar said but we are good, we help gyarados with his probbys

Conkeldurr said NOT UD DONT! UR USELESS!

Gyarados said INDEED

Excadrill said if it werent for us, ud be in prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Salamence said what leads you to that conclusion?

Aegislash said I want gyarados to be was given dry bread and no shadow juice

Tyranitar said I hope he get no crisps

Salamence said You just said crisps because your faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

Laugh now

Salamence said You just said crisps because your masta chubbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Laugh now

Gyarados said funny, your presence caused you all to make my escapes from the POLICE NEAR misses!

Aegislash said NEAR PISSES MORE LIEK!

Aegislash said I'm surprised they could stand capnneedsthewash's stench

Gyarados said Turns out they could stinkie sword

Aegislash said IM NOT STINKY! I SMELL OF SHADOW PERFUME!

Salamence said you had BETTER NOT BE USING ANY OF MIIIIIIIIINE!

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* I WANT PERFUME!

Raichu said you could have some of mine

Evil Tin said no sharing with le kwapppy kwew!

Evil Twin said i hate sharing, not chan!

Excadrill said i need perfume too for some...secret work

Gyarados said you had better NOT put some in the dinks, if you do, i take all the credit

Tyranitar said ur such a sellfish an mean piglet. i cant believe you wont share or give people their rightful credit. i work loyally at the pub and all i get is bossy requests to clean cum off the tables. its not fair. i enjoy cake

Gyarados said you know what? just shut up!

Garchomp said Blow the man down. Maybe you should got lost at sea

Salamence said I hope you get lost at c

excadrilL said So do we

Gyarados said yeah, stop pretending to be a pirate

Aegislash said The only thing Garchomp is good for is dooming and smeeling of fish

Garchomp said yar har har, i eat only the finest at sea

Gyarados said yeah, wee wee

Conkeldurr said my secret ingreedient

Aegislash said WHY DO YOY KEEP BREFING?

Gyarados said Why don't you shut up stinkie sword?

Aegislash said I HAZ THE DARK PAIN!

Excadrill said yeah, crabs

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, YOU HAVE CRABS

Aegislash said NO I DON'T TOMATO NOSED ROTTEN PASTED CRAB

Salamence said I exist

Gyarados said I decided that if you went to the oub for six weaks, you get to have a hotel room

Tyranitar said What about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Excadrill said i don't want to sleep on the streets, i might get wet

Conkeldurr said *reaches for her trousers* I CAN GET YOU PRACTICED

Gyarados said You three will be sleeping on the floor

Garchomp said Blow the man down. You have to sleep on the floor

Aegislash said i hope the dark titan treads on you for being a PATHETIC morsoul

Salamence said I hope you get stepped on by RICH PEPLE like MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

excadrilL said I don't want to sleep next to tyranitar

Gyarados said yeah, too bad. You both mell smell of dialoyaltee s disa disloyaltee

Conkeldurr said YOU TWO RUINED THE CALLYWIG NAME

Aegislash said The only name you have is smelly

Gyarados said tje the only name you have is poo, get used to it

Aegislash said You PATHETIC prisonboy

Gyarados said PWISON

Salamence said The main 3 had it cumin

Garchomp said Yo ho ho. Everyone else gets a room exece except you

Excadrill said But you never bought anything yesterday

Tyranitar said INDEED

Garchomp said STOP TELLING ON ME

Excadrill said can i have garchomp's room?

Aegislash said I bet it'll smell of vermin meat, JUST LIKE GARCHOMP

Salamence said BASIL, Garchomp hasn't bought anything yesterday

Gyarados said garchomp, sleep with aegislash as punishment

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!111

Gyarados said hey guess what gang?

Salamence said what is it basil?

Garchomp said Yo ho ho. it's a big BAEFERS life for meeeee!

Tyranitar said INDEED

Excadrill said What does a big beefer do?

Aegislash said I bet they aren't even aware of what the void has in store

Gyarados said cant you let me finish?

Aegislash said NO! THIS PEBBLE CALLED EARTH IS ALL ABOUT ME!

Conkeldurr said WHY DONT YOU START SHARING FOR A CHANGE?

Tyranitar said u dont share ur wanka bars!

Conkeldurr said THAT BECAUSE THEYRE MINE!

Gyarados said YEAH! get ur own!

Excadrill said My PLAin needs to let off some fuel

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* STOP ANNOYING THE PASSANGERS

Tyranitar said LOL WHAT?

Gyarados said Talk normally

Excadrill said I need the wee wee

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, UR TELLING TAILS

Aegislash said DO IT IN GARCHOMP'S MOUTH

Tyranitar said Garchomp needs a dink

Aegislash said preferably shadoe juice

Garchomp said Yohoho. I need a yummy dink

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, UR TELLING TAILS

Excadrill said Do we have a toilet on the big plaine?

Salamence said HA, I bet you couldn't even afford a piece of LOOO ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aegislash said PIECE OF POO MORE LIKE

Tyranitar said I'm so glad I don't do a poo on the floor

Excadrill said Yeah, ya do

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said YOU SHOULD'VE USED THE LOO BEFORE WE LEFT

Excadrill said i did

Gyarados said Err no, we don't have one as the scallywag on da trolley and the barrels for the next scene were more importnt. thats why its called the SS SHitbag

Aegislash said GRRRRRRRR boo hoo i want to bored the ss shadow juice. theres somehthing FORESHADOWING ABOUT IT!

Tyranitar said 4

Salamence said ha, u cant even ssay 4 properly

Tyranitar said 4

Garchomp said yo ho hho its a big beefers life for me

Tyranitar said 4

Excadrill said Looks like I'll have to do a thingie out the window

Tyranitar said is it something scrummy yummy for my tummy

Garchomp said yar har har, maybe its buried gold booty

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Salamence said err, kill urself garchomp

Tyranitar said Yeah, ur just jelly on da plate because i'm the best member of the crew and you don't

Aegislash said I say you do it in Garchomp's mouth

Salamence said we already had this discussion smeelee

Tyranitar said Looks like ylittle bud will be doing a sky wee wee

Excadrill said MY NAME NOT LITTLE BUD!

Salamence said Hahaha. The da seagalls and other spacesplanes will get all weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Gyarados said Indeed

Excadrill said i need to do my thingee

Salamence said When do we get to tha hotelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllla

Tyranitar said Cheese can i have all the chokky?

Gyarados said no chokky, it has to go to conk

Aegislash said whHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Salamence said because he's pub VETERANNNNNNNNNNN

Garchimp said Yarharhar granny has been on the sip ship longr longer than anyone

Conkeldurr said i'm glad some windbreaka s apperciate all i brought to the pub *fartz in an evil customer's face who dies for a bit*

Everyone said YAY!

Excadrill said I need help opening da window

Garchomp said Yohoho i'll help little bud

Excadrill said m y na m e is n ot bittle li ttle bud

Tyranitar said Thanks Garchomp, your da brest friend in need

Aegislash said Of sum shadow juise

Salamence said garchomp is tyranitars best frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenda

Gyarados said *hits Excadrill* say thank you to garchomp

Gyarados said Say thanks or ELSE THERE'LL BE NO HOLDIAY WHEN YOUR FLIUSHED FOWN DOWN THE TOILET

Excadrill said i'm too busy letting off fuel

Salamence said looks like it landed on an another an another a another plane

Aegislash said DECENT

Tyranitar said I'm going to eat Gyarados' crappy meal

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHgeturown

Laugh now

Excadrill said No fatso, u have to have all veg salad

Laugh now

Salamence said whats up conk?

Tyranitar said r u going to die?

Aegislash said DIE OR TRY FOOL!

Conkeldurr said I WANT POO

Gyarados said Aegislash, give conk a hug

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Garchomp said YARAHAR I'll hug you granny

Aegislash said I WILL ONLY HUG THE finest pussy wagons. You are NOT FUCKING ONE OF THEM

Gyarados said Nooooooo. Hug conk or i'll stab YOU

Conkeldurr said I NEED THE POOEY POO! you sshit pubrunner

Tyranitar said Looks like conk got you good

Excadrill said Err guys

Gyarados said I loyally pretend to like you, and that's the thanks i get.

Garchomp said Yohoho, I love you Gyarados

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM ENGINE

Salamence said GYARADOS IS MINE SMELLY

Gyarados said Garchomp is better than nothing

Tyranitar said Muffin?

Excadrill said no oinker

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I NEED THE LOO

Aegislash said POO, I HOPE YOU TRY IN YOUR SLEEP

Gyarados said LIVE HARD, DIE YOUNG

Excadrill said More like fart hard die old

Gyarados said Do you want to be thrown out of the window

Excadrill said No

Gyarados said THEN SHUT THE FINGER OF FUCKING FUDGE UP

Excadrill said But what about conk?

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY

Gyarados said yeah, stop bulluying

Excadrill said Granny hasn't done his poopy poo yet

Gyarados said I HOPE HE DOES IT IN YOUR FACE saidD

Excadrill said Then I'm better off deed

Conkeldurr said SHALL I DO THE HONERS?

Salamence said err, sure

Gyarados said BOMBS AWAYT!

Aegislash said humph, all he'll do is whine about the feebled fruit n veg checklist

Conkeldurr said I CANT TAKE A SHIT WITH YOU TINKY WINKYING ABOUT SHADOWS

Salamence said then ull hav to do out of da window!

Garchimp said Yarharhar itll be flying POO!

Conkeldurr said i want to do a smelly poo all over little buds head!

Excadrill said MY NAMES Not LITTLE BUD

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* ALLL RIGHT LITTLE SHIT!

Excadrill said my names NOT LITTLE shut

Garchomp said yar ar har you will be little shit once granny had has sccrubbed da poop deck with you

Tyranitar said Thanks Garchomp for telling funny jokes and pirate puns, your da friend in need

Aegislash said Of a knife in his throat

Gyarados said I can't stand the stench, the loos are up ahead

Excadrill said great isdea gyaradose

Tyranitar said After all, a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush

Excadrill said You said burger as your a fat hippo

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said i can see a toilet here! *points 2 da cockpit*

Gyarados said conk stop

Tyranitar said Bossy boobs

Gyarados said Big man boobs

Laugh now

*Conkeldurr shoves and bites several passengers to get to the loo, little did the FUCKING MORON know that he was actually heading for da cockpit. Oh no lol*

Gyarados said Ah well, now we can take the pegs off our noses

Tyranitar said what about garchomp?

Garchomp said yarharhar ur smelly too

Salamence said THAT'S RIGHT GARCHOMP

Gyarados said Main 3, fetch me da morning paper

Aegislash said fool, we aren't at the newsagents. NO DARK TIMES FOR YOU

Tyranitar said no matter, we can steel from another customer

Gyarados said err no, you have to walk all the way to the steward becaus none of the wacky loveable sketch characters were allowed on the plain

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said This is the worst day of my life

*In the cock pit, but not quite the same as gyarados' big blue one, conkeldurr opens a hatch where a skarmory and a swoobat are operating*

Conkeldurr said IS THIS A TOILET!

Skarmory said NO!

Swoobat said this is the cockpit you senile cunt

Conkeldurr said TOO BAD ILL BE DOING BIG POO HERE ANYWAY!

Conkeldurr said I NEED A POO

Skarmory said No, STOP

*Conkeldurr takes a steaming hot smelly gooey disgusting dump on both the pilots' faces. They both die for a bit tue due to da stink. Whoopsy daisy. WHAT A STINK*

*Gran then proceeds to get a terrible smelly sexy dinosaur bone out*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIII IIIIIII IIIIIIIDINOSAURBONERZ

Excadrill said ahahahahahahahah that was really funnay!

Gyarados said im glad ss shit bag will llive up to its name

Aegislash said i dont want to pit up with the stink throughout the whole FIGHT!

Tyranitar said I dont like putting up with you

Excadrill said i dont like putting up with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Laugh now

(A dark storm ogf chances approaches. It is wet. I hope the group are nice and dry)

Aegislash said I don't want to get wet by da storm

Gyarados said uyou are inside nice dry jembo jumbo wubmo wumbo jet. STOP FUCKING winening.

Salamence said there had better be good wine in spain, otherwise i'm just having tap water

Tyranitar said yeah listen to gyarados because he runs the pub

Salamence said Stop sucking up to him

Excadrill said someone is jelly on da plate

Aegislash said preferably of me

Gyarados said why the fuck would anyone not be jealous of me?

Tyranitar said I WANT JUMBO CHIPS!

Conkeldurr said IGET YOUR JUMBO CHIPS!

Tyranitar said no u dont

Gyarados said yes he does

Aegislash said i dont like conk very muc

Conkeldurr said I DONT LIKE YOU VERY EITHER!

Salamence said EEEEEEEEEEEveryone knows that tyranitar is fat and gyarados runs the puuuuuuuuuuba!

*laugh now*

Garchomp said SHIP AHOY!

(Excadrill does a wee wee from the side of the HELLicopter)

Excadrill said it looks flashy

Garchomp said yarharhar, gyarados did cem

Tyranitar saidlol wat?

Salamence said he's already here retrad

Gyarados said POLIC!

Excadrill said it looks more like an ambulence hellcopter to me

Aegislash said boo hoo, i'll probably be pricked by needles

Tyranitar said i didn't cry

Excadrill said yes you did

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Conkeldurr said ARE WE THERE YET?

Salamence said SHUT UP, WE MIGHT BE CAUGHT PESANT

Aegislash said no presents for...

Gyarados said SUT UP YOU MORAN!

Salamence said otherwise we'll claim you started the smuggling

Excadrill said but we haven't smuggled anything

Tyranitar said we snuk in though, thanks to my secret agent tactics

Gyarados said you farted on the way to the checkin office

Laugh now (fartz)

Aegislash said I want to laugh at garchomp as he scrubs prison floors

GYarados said PWISON!

Excadrill said we need to make emergency landing?

Tyranitar said the crew doesnt seem to be doing anything?

(The staff in da plane with the BIG FLASHING LIGHTS use JETPACKS to enter the plane. Gyarados, the main 3, Salamence and the beef guy manage to hide under the chairs. Well done Gyarados.)

Aegislash said Our rival has entered. We must keep as quiet as the darkness winds in the southern woods of I DON'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT!

Chansey said poke poke

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I GOT HURT

Chansey said we have a probv. We're facimg nasty storm and we doin't seem to have our poilets

Conkeldurr said CAN I HAVE A HUG?

Excadrill said patience conk

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY

PA said ATTENTION! THE PILOTS HAVE DIED AFTER AN OBESE OLD MAN DID A BIG POO ON THEIR FACES! U R ALL GOING TO DIE UNLESS SOMEONE CAN FLY THE PLANE! AND DONT CALL ME SHIRLEY!

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANY!

Gyarados said Tyranitar, we're going to check da cockpit. im going to pilot da plane!

Gyarados said i want to go on holiday quickly

Excadrill said you'd roprobably eat da wheel

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Evil Twin said ur ging to le crash

Salamence said Garchomp, you man the trolly

Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAN THE TROLLY RODGER!

Excadrill said hahahaha that was really funny

Gyarados said AND HURRY UP!

Salamence said otherwise ur not cumin on holiday

Aegislash said I want to laugh at garchomp as he is left behind

GYarados said right im going in

*in da cockpit. Gyarados and his sidekick find the carcasses of the stupid pilots*

Tyranitar said they're covered in shit

Gyarados said we need to make sure that the plane lands safely

Tyranitar said can't we just walk?

Gyarados said no wacky flying scene, no holiday

Tyranitar said fine, lets go

*gyarados n faty go into da cockpit, gyarados and tyranitar proceed to chuck da carcasses out of the window. I dont think too many bones broke. They proceed to sit in da comefy pilot chairs good luck Gyarados.*

Gyarados said i've never flown da plain before. Hopefully i'm better at flying than i am at making sandwitches

*Gyarados flies the plaine floorlessly*

Conkeldurr said I WENT WANT TO FLY THE PLAAAAAAAN!

Aegislash said ur not ultiamte nor wacky enough!

Salamence said Garchomp, what are you doing with that hatch?

Excadrill said oh no garchomp stop

Aegislash said oh no

Garchomp said MAN THE JOLLY RODGER!

(A set of barrelsroll through the big jet jumbo and kill the passangers. What a mess!)

Excadrill said HAHAHAH, that was relly funny

Aegislash said I hope you die of smelling your own shit!

Salamence said IDIOT!

Salamence said ROTTEN BUMBEARD!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M GOING TO GET HIT BY A BARREL

Excadrill said ...no you aren't

Gyarados said WHATS GOING ON? WHY ARE THERE BARRELS EVERYWHERE!

Gyarados said WE NEEDED THESE TO STORE MY SHIT INSIDE

Tyranitar said Garchomps a mate, he had his reasons

Tyranitar said why did you do that you little abortion commercial?

Garchomp said Yar har har i saw betty the barrel and i wanted to do a hearty surprise

Aegislash said you can never contrive

(Gyarados grabs Garchomp)

Gyarados said i know full weel whaich barrels are witch, i know that NONE OF THESE ARE BETTY! YOU STUPID PRANK HAS CAUSED BARRELZ TO GET RELEASED!

Excadrill said what are we going to now do?

Aegislash said I say we drown garchomp. he was always speeching about how he missed atlantis!

Garchomp said um i miss the sea...

Gyarados said Excadrill, Aegislash, Garchomp, PICK U T UP THE BARRELS NOW!

Aegislash said i'm going to betray all of you. i will prove myself as the coolest AND the king!

Garchomp said mustnee in da bootee?

Aegislash said captainneedsthewash will be next.

Gyarados said SHUT UP AND GET DA BARRELS!

Conkeldurr said YEAH, STOART DOING MORE WOOOOOORK FOR A CHANGE!

Salamence said i'm so glad i don't have to do anything

Conkeldurr said Neither do I

Chansey said the CCTV suggests that you took sda shit on the pilots. I'm calling the police

Gyarados said POLISE

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'LL GO TO PRISON

Gyarados said PWISON

*Conkeldurr proceeds to grab chansey and throw out da window. She takes a tumble and smashes into fucking bits when she lands*

Excadrill said that was horrible

Aegislash said humph, i want to see where she lands. The icky mess will help me with da work

Excadrill said she seems to have landed in big russian battlefield (go with it)

Garchomp said yar har har, tyranitar's parents are in the russian army

Excadrill said yeah, watching the army on telly

Laugh now

Tyranitar said we're well under 69 miles to spanish hotel

Gyarados said good, thats where we want to land

Gyarados said we're approaching lightning. I'm about to perform cool tricks. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIMPICKLEGYARADOSE

*the plane does a barrel roll, but not quite the same rolls which tyranitar eats by the fuckload*

*the plane spins and n shit, one of the barrels bonks Excadrill on the head*

Excadrill said ow

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, u got hurt you little shit

Aegislash said i suggest we bring blasta sticks next time, preferably for shooting garchomp

Salamence said get on with the work pesant

Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL, U HAVE 3 to DO WORK

Excadrill said so do you

(they do more barrel rolls past the thunderbolts)

Raichu said wah, im losing my balance

(she lands on top of excadrill)

Excadrill said c-cousin...ur on top of me

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* stop raping ur cousin and SHIRING WOOOOOOOOOORK!

Garchomp said blown the man down, raichu should find someone else

Gyarados said the storm clouds are approaching, ready?

Tyranitar said the leader of cumpany name a bit of this and a bit of that will have win

Gyarados said shut up and fire some rockets at da storm clouds

Excadrill said sure

*homer and basil fires some rockets at da cllouds using XBOX ONE CONTROLLERS, they go away. The sun shines for brave DORITO eating heroes yay*

Tyranitar drinks some MOUNTAIN DEW andd said SWET

Gyarados drinks some MOUNTAIN DEW andd said i did all the work. know make sure the plane is landing next to that runway

Tyranitar said thanks gyarados, ur the best capn in town

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB!

Excadrill said ive still got big boner, you clean the barrells aegislash.

Aegislash said FEEBLED light creatutes must do a shadow warriors command.

Conkeldurr said NEITHER OF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING

Garchomp said im tired!

Salamence said i dont like sitting next to smelly munday barrels, put them away!

Aegislash said PUT THEM AWAY FOR FUCKING SELF! TUBBY!

Salamence said ur just a peasant!

Gyarados said I LEAVE YOU FOR 5 FUKING MINUTES AND U HAVENT EVEN CLEANED ANY BARRELS AWAY! THIS IS WHY EVIL DOESNT HAVE A CREW! U R ALL LAZY PIECES OF SHIT WHO

JUST CAR ABOUT THEMSELVES! ME AND TYRNAITAR MAN A PLAN THROUGH FIERECE STORM ADN ALL YOU DO IS CHAT ABOUT POINTLESS SHIT! IM ASAHMED ASSED TO BREATHE

THE SAME AIR ASS U AND SIT ON THE SAME TOILET SEAT!

Aegislash said i want shadow juice

Excadrill said im still hurt, do i ha ve to pick up all the barrrels

Aegislash said FEEBLED light creatuter. I never complain when performing maniel tasks at the rotten tavern

Gyarados said I loyally saved your life in the storm so you could have 3 holiday. There were several moments where i wanted to give up and let you die like a fucking little bitch, but i kept going. Do yu no whi? BECAUSE I RUN THE PUB! THE BEST IN TALLKEY! ROTT EN TAVERN? YOU JUST GOT TAZED IN THE ACT SMELLY! PICK UP A BATTEL BARREL, OR I'LL STAB UO

Aegislash said humph, i had better get sex

Gyarados said hurry up

Tyranitar said i shot da missiles

Excadrill said ye, eat chokky buttons

Laugh now

Tyranitar said good news gyarados, were well under 10 miles to spanish hotel!

Gyarados said sweet that means we allget to go on free holiday

*everyone cheers n beerz, preferably not scallywag*

(they arrvie at spanish hiotoel, gyarados is very triumphantntntnt

Gyarados said as you know, we managed to land on da hotel car park

Salamence said UR SO BRAVE SBASIL!

Gyarados said i will PULL THE FUCKING SSTIOS STOPS to get free HOLIDAT!HOLDAY HOLDUAY HOLIDAY!

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados?

Gyarados said Go away

Aegislash said gyaradish is rude, i think he should rust into dust

Gyarados said we dont haz time 4 chat, we need to jo inside

Tyranitar said fine, let's go

*at span hotel the kindly krew r ready for big booking*

Gyarados said AS you know, we're at the hotel to get our rooms to staet start big holiday

Garchomp said Yohoho i want my holiday

Conkeldurr said ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salamence said Shut up and let Gyarados get our keessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Garchomp said Yarharhar, gooday salamence

Salamence said EWWWW, smelly

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Garchomp said Yohoho, gooday granny

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GO IN THE BIN!

Tyranitar said oi garchomp's a mate

Excadrill said ye, only firend

Laugh now

Aegislash said humph, only fiend mir liek

Conkeldurr said Move your tinky winky too the checkin desk. I WANT BEER

Garchomp said Precious Booty!

Gyarados said after your behaviour on da plane, i'd be more patient you piece of shit

Tyranitar said i was da braverty hero

*cricket noise*

Gengar said mumble mumble mumble corn flakes

Excadrill said corn flakes?

Aegislash said i entered a corn flakes contest once….i winner

Tyranitar said what was da prize?

Excadrill said You've never moved all day

Laugh now

Aegislash said the prize was a FUCKING CHINA BOWL WITH THE CORN FLAKES STAMP OF TRICKS AND DARK MATTER. I THROW IT AT A MORTAL NEMESIS

Gyarados said it had better not be salamence

Gengar said why aren't talking to me

Gyarados said GO AWAY

Garchomp said blow the man down, the corn flakes contest is more important

Conkeldurr said are tou the pizza man?

Tyranitar said yeah

Gyarados said I HOP ITS NOT THE POLICE. I CAN'T JO TO PWISON

Salamence said I have a lot of money.

Gengar said WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE POLICE, THEY'D BETTER NOT CUM TO MY HTLE mumble mumble

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados, he hates prison too, you haz new friend

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said You'd better have shadow juice, the ultimate dink

Salamence said Shut up pesant

Gyarados said Are you the friendly don?

Salamence said ah yes, the cheapest option available. That means more money to spend on conyak

Tyranitar said I'm afraid you'll have to buy all my better than scallywags. We're broake again

Salamence said NYEANYEANEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HAVE MORE MONAY

Aegislash said Fool, I want spanish shadow juice

Salamence said YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE DIRTY DISHWALTER

Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T

Aegislash said Snot up crabby

Excadrill said Please buy dinks 4 us, we've had tying experience

Gyarados said i did all the work in the plane, dont u fuget it

Tyranitar said I shot da blaster missals

Gyarados said boo hoo, not you didn't

Gengar said mumblr mumble golden nuggets

Gyarados we booked yummy hotel here, give us a room or we will take over this hotel!

Aegislash said give me a room with a fresh wagon or you will be served as sacrifice for a cartoon of shadow juice

Gengar said mumble ah, innocent pub, i have your booking here

Tyranitar said SWEAT!

Excadrill said humph, are evil twin and raihu raichu sleeping here?

Gengar said mumble stoo[p invading the other customers businesses FAGGIT!

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* HIHIHI U GOT TOLD OFF!

Garchomp said r we sleeping in house bpet boat?

Gengar said uh mumble bad news. there was a friendly documentary team from the mumble evil pub. we mumble ran out of room and gave them yours

Salamence said BUT THE EVIL PUB IS EVIL!

Excadrill said one of the krew members is one of my cousins, i could sleep in da same room as her

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, UR tELLIN TALES!

Excadrill said *bounces up and down* NOT IM NOT!

Aegislash said you and your smelly cusin and drown for all i care!

Gengar said mumble both rooms can only house one person

Excadrill said UR MEAN!

Conkeldurr said U TROD ON THE GOOD SCALLYWAG NAME! ID HAVE PEOPLE WHO PREFER THE EVIL PUB BE PUT IN PRISON!

Gyarados said PWISON!

Aegislash said Gyarados doesn't have any friends, only tinmates in jail.

Gyarados said jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjail

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!

Tyranitar said we'll send you there if you don't give us da rooms

Gengar said JAIL! Just realised we had another room. my tinmates, err mobsters, err soldiers, err slaves, err workers will take your suitcasrs up if shot up?

Garchomp said YOHOLHOL, stop interupting

Excadrill said We want 7 rooms, i get biggest

Aegislash said preferably i get the maid wagons

Gyarados said I believe some drinks are in order

Tyranitar said we need da rooms first

Aegislash said You just want to stuff your face with light sugar food

Tyranitar said LAUGH NOW

Garchomp said Yarharhar, where were mine?

Gyarados said Look Gengar, i don't like people who waste my bfucking bucking ducking trucking time. You stop going on these POINTLESS tangents and give me my room keys

Salamence said YEAH, UR SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELY

Excadrill said There's a casino here

Aegislash said IM GOING TO WIN

Gyarados said GO ON THEN saidD

Salamence said Hahaha, you have no money

Tyranitar said We'll claim your fortune, then we'll have enough yummy money to turn the pub into a cheese shop

Excadrill said YEAH, building the cheese shop out of lego

*Laugh now*

Gengar said you might find that your the oones wasting my time mumble mumble

Aegislash said Coughs and sneezes, ur dirty slime

Gyarados said i don't waste anyone's time. I deliver the finest quality service to the people i don't find smelly. You aren't on the fucking good list.

Tyranitar said Can we has supersize scallywag

Salamence said this isn't the pub stupid

Tyranitar said strawman

Garchomp said Yarharhar, fancy a singsong

Tyranitar said maybe at dinner mate, thaat way EVERYONE can hear how much we're besty friends

Conkeldurr said TYRANITAR AND CONK GARCHOMP ARE BEST FRIENDS. JUST LIKE ME AND GYARADOSE.

Excadrill said I heard some talk about the army coming into the hotel at breakfast tomorrow and killing everyone in the kitchen

Gyarados said meer kipper

Gengar said stop telling tails midget, i was talking about the amy coming into the hotel at breakfat tomorrow and giving everyone a surprise

Aegislash said It had better be a free blaster stick, preferably for shoting conk

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Gyarados said excellent idea, your pub politics are almost as good as mine

Aegislash said he runs a hotel you piece of thrash

Tyranitar said i hope its something scrummy

Excadrill said When has Gyarados ever gave us cheap or legal beerz

Garchomp said Yohoho, you should be more grateful

Aegislash said You not needed for this you concrete drinks rollar coaster i hope you fall of it and cry

Gyarados said I've got an innocent deal for you don

Garchomp said I've never had an innocent DEAL be4

Salamence said That's because your usseeeeeeeeeeeeeelesssssssssssssssssssss

Tyranitar said I'm so glad i'm useful

Aegislash said You did nothing in the dark war

Conkeldurr said what dark war you piece of shit?

Excadrill said can we listen to the innocent deal, my spanish flag needs to let off dust

Gyarados said Err no, your not going to listen because you smell of conk's scallywag T shirt

Conkeldurr said BUY EM NOW

Garchomp said Butt it's an innocent deal

Aegislash said POO, WHAT THE ICKY WICKY SMELL?

Gyarados said oh thats the scallywag and blood

Tyranitar said just you wait, one day there will be a bit of this and a bit of that t shitrs at a store near u

Excadrill said too bad you'll need an xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll one

Laugh now

Gyarados said The plan is we all share a room, and i get paid for having to spend it with the main 3 and garchomp

Garchomp said YOHOHOHO, ITS A PIRATE SLEEPOVER FOR ME

Salamence said uhh shut up garchomp.

Gengar said ahh, i like your conning attidude. I'll tell you what, as a reward, why not accept some slums instead of one hotel room

Gyarados said DID U HEAR THAT? SLUMS!

Salamence said AMAZING!

Conkeldurr said i want to do a POOOOOOOO!

lol

Gayrados said SWEAT, slum means mansion in spanish

Aegislash said humph, mine had better have 3 shadow juisce

Gyarados said i get the biggest because i run the pub

Excadrill said sweet, that means i get to get away from the smellyer characters

Tyranitar said Excellent idea, when do we eat?

Aegislash said if you step foot in the shadow mansion, it'll be veggy time for you

Gyarados said yeah, whatever

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados?

Gyarados said Go away

Aegislash said gyaradish is a moran, we don't have da keys yet

Tyranitar said Nor da evening meal. You'll be going to...that place if this keeps up

Gyarados said WHAT PLACE saidD

Tyranitar said the don doesnt know Why do you scream whenever...that place is mentioned?

Gyarados said WHAT PLACE saidD

Excadrill said Stop being a big bully

Conkeldurr said YOU STOP BULLING ME YOU LITTLE TURNIP

Tyranitar said Garchomp went there once

Excadrill said I hope he goes there again

Tyranitar said Oi Garchomps a m8

Gengar said mumble, i cant stand these hijinks, i need a corn flakes cereal bar

Tyranitar said Where

Garchomp said Yohoho. They're talking about prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Salamence said DON'T UPSET HIM PESANTS

Tyranitar said But Garchomp was the one who said it

Gyarados said SAY WHAT?

Conkeldurr said SONNY IS ERY SENSETIVE VERY SENSETIVE! STOP BULLYHIM SHITHEADS!

Tyranitar said but the don doesnt know Why do you get all scared when we say it?

Gyarados said SAY WHAT?

Aegislash said Stop fucking arguing and tell him the secret of hidden tooths

Gengar said mumble, cant u argue outsie! you have to pay for the mumble mumble evening meal. Extra for wasting my time

Salamence said SILENCE TWINKLETOES! we need a room!

Gengar said so badly that u break into conversation about mumble prison

Gyarados said PWISON!

Aegislash said I hope u go to prison for wasting my precious time which could've been spent listening to linkin park

Gyarados said PWISON

Excadrill said tell him Why can't you say prison?

Gyarados said PWISON

Garchomp said Yarharhar, PIWSON ISN'T THAT BAD

Gyarados said PRISON, ITS TERRIBLE

Gengar said i narrowly avoided it myself, but why should i feel sorry for your sob story instead charge youu for being a bacon slice?

Tyranitar said im a million man

Gyarados said NO UR NOT!

Salamence said I AM!

Garchomp said Yohoho. Time for the salty story

Tyranitar said Yeah, I'M interested

Tyranitar said Yeah, are you interested donny?

Gengar said DONT CALL ME DONNY MUMBLE!

Gyarados said My dad was famou smuggler. He went to prison for getting caught smuggling some smuggled scallywag visitor which was smuggled from my smuggling business partners who produce the shit for smuggling

Excadrill said Your family has beemn pubrunijg for eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeons, who was the first pubrunner?

Gyarados said Mambo no 1 I believe

Aegislash said I bet the rest of capnneedsthewashes family were stinky too

Tyranitar said Shh, i'm interested in epic story

Gengar said mumble, ah ive bought the non smuggled version of scalywag to use for this hotel

Tyranitar said is it cheap?

Excadrill said is it legal?

Aegislash said does it smell of nice things?

Conkeldurr said ME AND GYARADOSES DAD WORKED HARD ON SCALLWYAG! I CAN ONLY HAVE IT IF ITS CALLED SCALLYWAG!

Tyranitar said its alright for you, you get to have it on da cheep

Salamence said SHUT UP, THIS IS A VERY SAD STORY

Gengar said mumble, i think its boring. i want mumble corn flakes

Garchomp said yar har har, arrgh there any mermaids

Tyranitar said i wouldn't mind a shove

Excadrill said ud just eat all da dish n chips

Laugh now

Aegislash said Gyarados' dad deserved to get locked up in the dark dungeons guaraded by roasting hot dragn. HIS SHIT STAIN OF A SON LIED TO ME ABOUT STICKY OIL

Conkeldurr said YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN LESS DUMB *prods him in the belly, i wouldn't mind a prod*

Gyarados said MY DAD WAS PUT INTO PWISON FOR BURPING AT THE POLICE!boohoo *dawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww*

*dawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww*

Tyranitar said I farted at them once

Garchomp said Blow the man down, they died due to the stink

Laugh now

Salamence said I BET ITS ALL THE LIE

excadrilL said You mean us getting the credit for flaming tyranitar?

Gengar said if have to get away mumble lotsa times. theyre more of frosites men!

Garchomp said Blow the man down...beef

Salamence said i work at the black market, i cant get cort

excadrilL said were the good guys, we caant get cort

Gyarados said Stop evilpubsplaining

Aegislash said You sock at stories

Gengar said mumble im actually getting interested

Salamence said GLAD to see someone appreciates basils storys

Garchomp said YAR HAR THEIR SALTY STORIES!

Aegislash said garchomp went to the dark dungeons for smelling at everything

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!

Gengar said mumble lets get back to the stories

Gyarados said My dad was thrown in there without a trial. He had to wear a smelly orange sock which the FUCKING EVIL NASTY guards pissed in be4 he wore it. He also had to wear a bucket

Salamence said AND HE WAS THERE FOR 69 DAYS

Garchomp said Yo ho ho its really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really long time

Tyranitar said INDEED

Excadrill said Yeah, that's true

Tyranitar said There had better be chokky

Excadrill said Err no, youll have to have veg

Laugh now

Aegislash said Was there any porn of the corn flakes hen

Conkeldurr said I BET YOU LIKE ToNY THE TIGER PORN

Aegislash said NO I DON'T!

Gyarados saidall there was were boring books

Tyranitar said NO AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM THE MOVIE THE NOVEL!?

Aegislash said MORESOULS AND CHIPS!

Gengar said mumble i bet he had to go in the shower with FAGGOTS!

Aegislash said I bet he was stuck in a sell with Conk

Conkeldurr said Call me granny. I've never been to prison

Gyarados said PWISON!

Excadrill said citation needed

Tyranitar said YA! gyarads isnt the only one ho tellz naughty liez

Gyarados said THE ONLY THING TO FUCK WAS A SHELF. NO BARRELS. AAAAAAAAAAAAHJDBAKJHADDUHIEARLBIULEARGFI

Aegislash said I hope Conk goes next, he s always mean to me boo hoo there will be no more dinosaw bonerz 4 u

Conkeldurr said *Gasp*

Excadrill said They would probably lock him in the toilet due to da stink

Gyarados said The guards would make you scrub pwison floors. THEY WERE VERY DIRTY. They'd have you scrubbing all day

Salamence said AND THEY'D WHIP YOU IF YOU BREATHED. THEY'D SHIT ON THE FLOOR IF YOU MISSED ONE SPEC OF DUST!

Aegislash said Breathing is optional. I use shadow dust as my energy supply

Tyranitar said ...No you isn't

Excadrill said Eating is though

Laugh now

Gengar said mumble corn flakes no it isnt

Excadrill said Tyranitar don't eat scrummy fruit

Tyranitar said I eat strawberries

Excadrill said ya, jelly beans

Laugh now

Gyarados said After that, your given a diet of dry bread, fresh from da bin, and wet walter. Yuck

Conkeldurr said I think you should go without food. People my day would starve and deal with it

Tyranitar said no wanka bar for you then

Excadrill said no revels 4 u

Conkeldurr said (starts crying) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT CHOCCY! I NEED CHOCCY! *fartz*

Aegislash said I ATE ALL OF IT!

Conkeldurr said WHAAAAAAAT!? ILL KILL U FOR THIS!

Excadrill said eggyslash was only pretendin 2 be retart, choocy r in suitcase

Aegislash said HUMP! I am nor not retarded!

Conkeldurr said WAS THERE ANY SCALLYWAG

Gyarados said thepolice would steel the scallywag from my dad. They spat it at his face when they realised how horrible it tasted

Aegislash said I'd going to settle on sum scrummy dirt and rocks

Tyranitar said Oh dry bread and wet walter doesn't sound that bad

Tyranitar said What could be worse than dry bred n wet waler?

Salamence said NO MARMOLADE

Pickle Gyarados said I CAN'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salamence said NEITHER CAN I. I'LL LOSR THE MANSION. I'M TO, RICK

Pickle Gyarados said IM PICKLE GYARADOS! WABBALA LUVVA DUB DUB pwison

Gengar said NO MARMOLADE! MUMBLE THAT SOUNDS HORRIVLE!

Tyranitar said THERES NO CHOKKY *Wets himself*

Excadrill said I DON'T WANT TO SCRUB PRISON FLOORZ

Gyarados said PWISON!

Garchimp said NOT THE DUNGEONS

Aegislash said I WANT TO DIE!11

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER THERE

Tyranitar said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO *wets himself*

Tyranitar said speaking of mansions

Excadrill said can we have our free meal for real now?

Gengar said *sniff, sniff* my dad died in prison for a minor mass murder against da city

Aegislash said I WANT TO DIE!11

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Excadrill said patience conk

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY

Tyranitar said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO *wets himself*

Gyarados said i run the pub, i saw you give us free meals for tragic story

Aegislash said epic fail MORE LIKE

Tyranitar said As epic as my sex?

Excadrill said Yeah. A sex doll.

Laugh now

Gengar said That was moving story, i'll let you have the meals for free. I'll whip the chefs if they ask for their pay. I have to prevent the police from inspecting this place. mumble thanks for the warning.

Gyarados said ur a fine donny

Garchomp said YARAHAR FINEST AT SEA

Gyarados said you have to PAY ME FOR LISTENING TO THAT STORY!  
Aegislash said I WONDER how betty the feebeld barrel r doing?

*back at da pub the customerz r tryin 2 get orders*

Gogoat said could i have coniac please?  
*betty falls over*  
Gogoat said HOW RUDE! *fartz at betty*  
Crobat said IM CROBATMAN!  
Talonflame said want a dink crobatman?  
Crobat said im going to ask MARTHA the magnum here!  
Talonflame said HOLY UR AN IDIOT BATMAN! she is actually called betty!  
Crobat said ur so mean! im chuckin u out of da team!  
Talonflame said looks like it isnt a fine day in batman city  
(please can you laugh at this?)

(back 2 yumm polt)

Gengar said i wont pay you but mumblre i will let u have slums for free

Gyarados said slums must mean MANSION in french

Tyranitar said SWEAT mansions mean more sexysex every night?

Excadrill said Yeah. A sex doll.

Laugh now

Gyarados said That was a great story

Garchomp said YARAHAR FINEST AT SEA

Gengar said umble mumble grumble great noew fux off

Aegislash said You smell of brocolee and fish fingers

Conkeldurr said YOU THREE SMELL OF FARTY PANTS

Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ

Tyranitar said hey, be grateful that we geet big mansions out of da deal!

Excadrill said i could invite raichu into mine!

Tyranitar said uh sure

Garchomp said Yohoho, i thought we were sailing da seaaaaaaaaaaaaaasa!

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM LAVA

Gyarados said if it werent for betty n the pub and the money, i wont go home!

Aegislash said im going to turn my mansion into a hot topic

Conkeldurr said i need the toilet!

Excadrill said you could always use the floor as a toilet like sirfartzalot does

Laugh now

Gengar said ...dumb english slimeeez

Gyarados said wht was that

Gengar said mumble corn flakes

Gyarados said retart

Excadrill said to be fair we could have gotten the mansions earlier

Gyarados said I THINK SLEEPING IN MANSIONS IS A GREAT IDEA!

Salamence said INDEED. YOURE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN THE UNIVERSE

Excadrill said I hope the 3 meals have veg. I need to fill in the big fruit n veg cheklist

Garchomp said Yohoho, i want beaf

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM KNIFE N FORK

Gyarados said I decide what everyone has smelly. Your all having whatever is mist like pub grub

Aegislash said POO, I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO SALAMENCE AND GACHOMP

Conkeldurr said AND ME

Excadrill said I don't want to sit next to Tyranitar

Laugh now

Salamence said the pudding had better be ich

Gyarados said i suggest awesome pokemon sitcom cupcacke mix

Excadrill said oh no, tyranitar might eat all of them

Gyarados said I get all of them then

Salamence said INDEED. YOURE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN TOWN

Tyranitar said After all, a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the...

Excadrill said Shut up you fucking obese lardball

Laugh now

Excadrill said You said burger as your a fat hippo

Laugh now

Gyarados said lets freshen up and have dinner.

Tyranitar said i hope its somethin scrummy yummy

Garchomp said can we haz baef?

Salamence said uh iwanttogobackintimeusingbigtimemachineandpreventurbirth garchomp

Gyarados said Garchomp, you'll have to have the smeeliest mansion for your tom foolery

Tom Foolery said fartz

Aegislash said humph, fitting since he already smelt of creature sludge

Gyarados said Shut up wankas. Lets go to mansions. We need tp have big scuffle over who gets the biggest manion

Tyranitar said I get the biggest. I am the head of a bit of this and a bit of that

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you just get the biggest because ur fat

Laugh now

Salamence said QUITE RIGHT GARCHOMP

Tyranitar said you wanted to jo in big tiem machine n prevwnret tprevent ur birth earlier

Conkeldurr said poo

Aegislash said STOP SAYING UR NAME U FUCKING RETART CONCRETE SHIT

Gyarados said If you went to the pub 4 six weeks, i won't throw stones at the windows

Aegislash said I hop it rains on your willy dilly

*on the way out, they meet a gourgiest*

Gourgiest said please, let me take ur bags

Gyarados said GO AWAY!

Gourgiest said im mafia don hotel managers humble maid

Tyranitar said SWEAT! I WOULDNT MIND A SHOVE

(starts pelvic thrusting)

Aegislash said HUMPH! I deserve this wagon. come with me, i will give you a dark ride which youlll never not gorget

Excadrill said i luv fruit n veg

Salamence said BASIL! THE BAGS R GETTING 2 HEAVY!

Conkeldurr said ILL PLAY WITH U

*wiggles fingers*

Gyarados said fine, take these bagz and escourt us to da mansions

Gourgiest said mansions?

Garchomp said yar har har spansih for capns cabin

Aegislash said you ruined my FUCKING LIFE BY EXISTIGN

Gyarados said firgive my special pirate friend

Aegislash said i can beet him in dark duel and earn u as my shadow queen!

Salamence said mansions is SLUMS in english

Gourgiest said oh, okay

Excadrill said fine, lets go!

Gourgiest said i love the way u say that

Tyranitar said i say fine lets go in a cool way

Salamence said shut up chubby

*laugh now*

(The group go to da mansions. They haven't going to be fucking unhappy when they turn out to be slums lol they got conned)

Excadrill said You know, for being a hotel ran by mafia don, this hotel sure is nice

Tyranitar said You mean like the biscuits?

Excadrill said tuboo

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I'd better get around with all the maids

Aegislash said I bet you'll got around with dinasore bonerz with maid outfeetz

*Conkelurr gives an ugly face and has big boner* (He is very upset)

Tyranitar said Glass of water for Conkeldurr?

Garchomp said yohoho, i want the glass of WATER

Tyranitar said sorry smelly, garchomp gets ur glarse of wee weee

Tyranitar said garchomps n mate

Garchomp said yolholhol, tyranitat loves me the most

Aegislash said I hate you Conk!

Gyarados said SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL U

*they approach the slums. they look nothing like mansions*

Gyarados said ohpootheyreactuallyslums

Aegislash said WHAT! IN SANTAS NAME! ARE THESE PILES OF CONCREEEEETE!

Gourgiest said ummm, slums

Aegislash said THE FEEBLED RADISHES. I WAS FUCKING TRICKED. THE WRLD OF SHADOWS WILL TELL THEM OFF FOR THIS! No way

Gyarados said we meant SPANSIH slumz not english ones! GET US THE REAL SLUMSS OR I WILL HAVE THE DON KILL U!

Conkeldurr said i want mansion

Salamence said SO DO IIIIiiiiiiiiiii!

Salamence said surely slums is mansion in spanish

Excadrill said didn't conk bring his laptop with awesome pokemon sitcom stikers?

Conkeldurr said NO U LITTLE SHIT. people in my day guessed the language

Tyranitar said more like people in your day guessed where to do a poo

Garchomp said yar har har, who has the ships dictionary?

Aegislash said SHITS DICTIONARY MORE LIEK

Gourgiest said im afraid thats what the manager meant

(she leaves)

Tyranitar said NO MANSION!?

Aegislash said MORESOULS N CHIPS

Excadrill said better than muffin

Gyarados said i warn him about PWISON N THIS is the FUCKING thanks i get! im going to kill, murder and bar the friendly don for a week when i next see him. Hw dare they tick us into getting smelly slums in stead of nice mansions. im going to hurt gengay when i next see him

Salamence said BASIL, I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN SLUMS

Gyarados said oi, SLAVE. Do these mansions smell?

Gourgeist said old master gyarados

*poo gyarados reaches for da piece of scrap mental*

Gourgeist said young master gyarados, three of the slums are of the same quality as houses. The other three are worse than living on da streets *winks at Excadrill*

Tyranitar said I wouldn't mind da shove

Aegislash said fool, i want sex

Conkeldurr said I'm the one the ladies want. I got around plenty of times in my yong day

Salamence said WHAT R WE GOING 2 DO?!

Garchomp said we could sail the seas

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO GO HOME!

Tyranitar said 2 BAD

Gyarados said weve come so far to quite now

Salamence said who gets what slum?

Gyarados said i get biggest

Tyranitar said i want biggest because im better than u

Gyarados said if you wen 2 da pub for 6 weeks, you get the mnsions that don't smell. That means me, Salamence and Conk

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Aegislash said more like fanny

Gyarados said main 3, if your start crying about walnut whirls again, i'll fucking kick you out of the holiday

Tyranitar said i want chokky

Excadrill said eato

Laugh now

Gyarados said the main 3 will be having the smallest

Garchomp said blow the man down it serves u right!

Excadrill said but i didnt do anything wrong

Aegislash said i am cleaneds ed in innocence. and not the feebled innocent pub which you run

Salamence said u called a member of staff an wagon and insuted insalted the innnocent pub name

Aegislash said ur just bully. i hope u get nittty nits in ur slum

Gyarados said salamence willl be seeeping sleepin in slum next to mine and garchomp will be in smelliest

Garchomp said i want to be iin the one next to capn

Salamence said nya nya nya! GYARADOS likes me MORE thn you

Tyranitar said 4

Conkeldurr said where do I sleep?

Gyarados said in the one which are bigger than main 3's

Garchomp said yohoho, i'm going to hang the pirate flag from my hoise

Aegislash said PIRATE FAG MOAR LIEK

Excadrill said i miss cousin

Excadrill said As you know, we need to decife who gets what slum

Tyranitar said duck that, i'm steelin g gyarados'

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TYRANITAR IS TRYING TO STEAL GYARADOS' SLUM

Aegislash said I think your sly sluj

Excadrill said Conkeldurr is a fucking snitch who deserves to die?

Tyranitar said indeed

Gyarados said i'm not sharing my slum, especiallu not with the worst members of the crew. All of you are a disgrace, but especially you. You fucking greedy lardball. I worked hard to get us that holiday. I DREW the tickets out of soggy crayon. I GLADLY allowed the arabs to have bed n brekky (tears streaming down his face), I READ THE TREASUEE MAP TO get us to big airport. I had to socialize with the worst citizen iogf tallkey

Excadrill said Garchomp?

Gyarados said Hydreigon stupod

Excadrill said oh

Gyarados said I had to sacrifice my nap on pl;aine for big political debate with evil twin, i had fly the FUCKING PLAINE to paris spain costa reterad while you lot just stood around moaning about barrels.

Tyranitar said but i shot big rockets

Gyarados said I DID THAT. STOP FUCKING TAKING THE CREDIT. I HAD REMEMBER EVERY DETAIL OF MY DAD'S PWISON RAPE. THE VERY LEAST YOU COULD DO IS HANG YOURSELVES.

Tyranitar said can we still have supper

Excadrill said stop eating piggo

Laugh now

Gyarados said err sure. Now put up with the slums with man eating mice or i'll eat all the haribo on your suitcase

Aegislash said ull be sorry you were torn

*the kindly krew members go in their mansions or i mean slums. Tyranitar, Excadrill Aegislash sulk outside like fucking babies.*

Excadrill said we now need to decide who gets what slum

*Tyranitar AegislashThey then go inside da biggest slum for skuffle*

Tyranitar said Aegislash, sacrifice yourself to the smallest slum

Aegislash said Sacrifice myself for a small slum? I think ur ideal is spineless.

Tyranitar said Is that a challenge poo?

Aegislash said DONT CALL ME POO GREENLARDBALL

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm going to win! YOu smell of brocolee!

Tyranitar said Oh yeah, try smelling this *fartz*

Aegislash said PO! WHATS DA FUCKY SMELL?!

*Vomits all over the friendly don Gengar who'll try to kill them later walking past the window*

Gengar said mumble mumble corn fakes

Tyranitar said That my friend is the stench of victory.

Aegislash said U r not my friend. I want you to tumble off cliff. I want you vanished.

Tyranitar said Duck that, eat the small slum poo!

Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME THAT!

*sticks his tongye out at him*

Tyranitar said gros

*Aegislash stabs Tyranitar with his ticket*

Tyranitar said FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNYjoke(Tyranitar is very butthurt)

Excadrill said why are you two arguing? i could just take the biggest one while ur scufflifn g fighting epic battle

Tyranitar said Why can't Aegislash just trIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEofthecommoncold!

Aegislash said BOO HOOWL! I DONT WANT TO DIE FROM COMMON COLD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aegislash said Dying sounds much more ultimate than giving u big slum. You don't deserve

Sitting next to me at shadow dinner

Tyranitar said i was going to sit next gyarados so i can be favourite customr anyway stoopid

Aegislash said TYRANITAR WANTS ME TO HAVE THE SMALL SLUM FOR METALLIC RAISINS!

Tyranitar said only because u smell

Aegislash said Of shadow juice.

Tyranitar said besides, im da leaser leader

Aegislash said Of a packet of sauasage rools

Laugh now

Excadrill said more like the loo rolls he never uses

Laugh now

Tyranitar said not only are you tryin to steel room from me, you also steel sexy maind from me (gets big boner)

Aegislash said ...who?

Tyranitar said the maid muffinbrain

Excadrill said u eat all the muffins

Laugh now

Aegislash said im going to sleep with girfreend

Tyranitar said but nobody wants to sleep with u

Aegislash said the maid will gladly accept me after haring the cries of terra

Tyranitar said moar liek terrorball person who wont give me my slum

Aegislash said Tyranitar doesn't have any r boggger

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said Calm down guys, we need to address the situation carefully.

TYranitar said That I need should get da good slum

Excadrill said You such a pig Tyranitar

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said You whiny little shit, I do what I want.

You don't have a shadow of a doubt.

Excadrill said More like shadow of a drought

Tyranitar said More like shadow of a donut.

Excadrill said Tyranitar said doughnut because he needs to go on diet

Tyranitar said NO I DON'T O

*from afar*

Conkeldurr said wow! this slums is great! three rooms, a kitchin, a bathroom, a fridge full of CHOCCY! the main 3 would be begging to have this

Aegislash said i want conk to go to prison for all the pooey porn he has made

Gyarados said PWISON!

Excadrill said Guess what?

Aegislash said What you how you piece of shit?

Excadrill said I'm going to steel conk's slum

Aegislash said I WANT MANSION

Tyranitar said there aren't any soopid

Exadrill said stop arguing you retarts, conk is a moran, we can trick him. we need that clum

Tyranitar said i suggest we beet him up

Aegislash said u have no power, leave him for me! ITS MY DESINTY!

Tyranitar said moar liek desnity

Aegislash said Tyranitar is dense

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said I suggest we send him a fake letter from a secret admirers

Aegislash said that FEEBLED conk has NO ADMIRERS. I'LL HIRE AN ASSASSIN TO TEASE him

Tyranitar said exccelent idea little bud, glad i thought of it

Excadrill said sigh tyranitar stole my MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD idea

Aegislash said FINE; let's go.

Excadrill said Houses, pubs, arguements, hotels, slums, mansions, food, women, money, oxygen, pickles. Eastenders the movie must be being shot here.

Excadrill said Conk is in da house

Tyranitar said Great work peinius. Time to raid his slum

Aegislash said i think a better idea would be to throw him in da void

Tyranitar said Thanks for the advice smelly

Excadrill said Even though ur smellier

Laugh now

Aegislash said let's storm into the creatures slum and wreck naughty havok frim avobive

Excadrill said hang on, we need to post da letter first

*conk is putting some scallywag in his fridge. He finds a letter has been posted through the letterbox of live*

Conkeldurr said THIS HAD BETTER HAVE COKKY

Dear Conk/Granny/FUCKING RETRAD!

You are piece of shit who deserves to go on the bonfire

there are naked pictures of conk in da small slum

Once you have them, you have to give me a million pounds you fat fuck

Love from

a friend, or even a dark foe

Conkeldurr said OH BOY I WONDER HOW SEXY I AM NAKED! I'M GOING TO BE A STAR

*he runs to the slum with brown smoke cumin from the chimny which was actually poo. He shoves 5 cutsmer s on da way*

Tyranitar said now is our chance. Cum on, or i'll get ll his chokky

Excadrill said fine, let's go

*the main 3 fucking rob conk's slum. fucking idiot didnt lock da dore. I hope they get put in prison with dry bred and wet walter*

Gyarados said PWISON

Excadrill said like It's our old house

Tyranitar said Good times

Aegislash said conk got this house cuz hes greddy pathetic slug

Tyranitar said Let's check out da rooms

Aegislash said i want to sleep with all the women

Tyranitar said but i get them eddy

Aegislash said DONT CALL ME THAT

Tyranitar said I still haven't forgiven you for FUCKING STABBING ME WITH A NASTY KNIFE

Excadrill said shut up for a sec, look at those bouncy beds

Tyranitar said wow they look bouncy

Aegislash said DECENT. This is perfect place for the wagons

*the main 3 proceed 2 jump on the beds. What fucking manchildren. Conk shat on tyranitar's bed so he slipped on it and got a boo boo on his fat leg lol i wish he died*

Tyranitar said weeeeee! THIS IS FUN!

Excadrill said its worth sharing a room you with you tubby for this big bouncy bedz

Aegislash said i want tyranitar to sleep in da celllar. i need a clean room for when gourgiest braves dark evening with me through sexy sex

Tyranitar said OI! I GET ALL DA GRILLZ!

Excadrill said Huh?

Tyranitar said im very suexxess full with woman

Excadrill said ya a sex dool, a fat dinalds baloon and one of aegislahs's porn magazines

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? U DARE TOUCH MY PRON MAGZ! WHICH ONE WA SIT IT

Tyranitar said the one with the sexy lady on the front cover

Excadrill said that doesnt give poo much to work with

Aegislash said you were shat out! a plunger and a rotten raddish gve u plenty 2 work with!

Tyranitar said i bet u use the porn magz as colorin books

Aegislash said NO I DONT (hides black crayon)

Tyranitar said who cares. I having funz

Aegislash said humph, capnneedsthewash and that FEELED salameanie wouldn't allow me to have fun

Excadrill said i know right, we deserve to run the pub

*Excadrill jumps high enough to see conk the oinka storming into his hpuse with a blasta stick. She doesn't look as pleased as punch n joly jollyboy*

Excadrill said bananas! Conk is cumin in with a fucking blasta stick

Aegislash said time for dark war

Aegislash said WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOO HOO, I DON'T WANT TO BE SHOT BY A BLASTER STICK. WAHHHHHH BOOO HOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOH *kicks tyranitar*

Tyranitar said lil shit

*Conkeldurr storms in to the room. He aims her blasta stick at ExcADRILL big boner happens. he is fucking pissed as punch*

Tyranitar said *shits himself* Hey Conk!

Conkeldurr said GO AWAY! U TRICKED ME INTO LEAVING MY SLUM!

Excadrill said Hey grannie we deserve that room

Aegislash said give it to me or suffer dark consequences

Conkeldurr said FUCK OFF! I FOUNF THAT SLUM FIRST! EGT GET UR OWN BIG SLUM!

Aegislash said U WONT SHARE WITH ME U GREDDY PIECCE OD COWPAt! I CANT WAIT FOR TH R DAY U DIE! selfish

Excadrill said Hey grannie can we share ur slum? Ours don't even have nice balcony

Aegislash said i suggest we use the room while u use the toilet. The world of shadows suggests this is a fair trade

Conkeldurr said YOU SHOULD'VE GONE TO THE PUB FOR SIX WEEKS YOU ANNOYING WINDBREAKS. after big holiday, I'm performing racist act for the home for the smelly old people. I need to practse.

Excadrill said Racist act? oh mammy

Tyranitar said He's from an older generation meaning he'll fart and murder the audience with the stink. remember he is from an different erra

Aegislash said conk is an error in life. he should be erased and no one should remember him

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANN!Y!

Aegislash said i bet the evil twin will be there. He's always being a nasty racist

Excadrill said Granny, can we settle on innocent deal?

Conkeldurr said If you help me remember the racist act, I'll give u big slum Sonny (Gyarados) will let me sleep in his

Excadrill said who is sonny?

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* GYARADOS! U PIECE OF SHIT. BABIES IN MY DAY WERE SEEN AND GO IN MY MOUTH

Excadrill said You'd help us?

Conkeldurr said ONLY IF UR GOOD

Tyranitar said You're a friend in need

Aegislash said of sum shadow juice, but i get all of it

Excadrill said aegislash isnt very funny

Tyranitar said Indeed

Aegislash said IM MORE TALENTED THAN EVERYONE I TO IN TOWN!

Excadrill said Aegislash, u do have to try dinks other thank shadow juice

Aegislash said u have to stop being a vermatious toad

Tyranitar said salt and vinaga?

Excadrill said greasi

Laugh now

Excadrill said Anyway, you wanted mammy?

Coneldurr said I need to learn Mammy in order to perform a routine for the old people's home. They'll let me back in if i fo it well

Tyranitar said were they getting tired of the stink?

*Ugly face*

Excadrill said Oh its okay, we know the song off by heart for some reason. does aegislash?

Aegislash said im smarter and more ultimate than

Tyranitar said Channel 4's gonna love me

Excadrill said this mammy dance is going to be bigger AND better

Aegislash said better cuz im in it

Tyranitar said better cuz were not in conks house

Conkeldurr said we ARE in MY HOUSE!

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) CALL ME GRANNY!

Tyranitar said we deserve that slum, selfish conk took it, we deserve the million, shitvil salamence took it from us.

Aegislash said everyone in the kindly should donate to shadow warriors in need

Tyranitar said INNEED

Aegislash said fool, i think we should perform linkin park

Tyranitar said conk wants to amuse the home though

Excadrill said effree1 haz standards

Conkeldurr said i hope ur families burnt u off da cactass

Gyarados said GATHER YOUR FAMILY ROUND THE COMPUTER SCREEN

Tyranitar said im so glad gyarados isn't here to do the dance better than us

Aegislash said we've got da ultimate stadium. Gyarados and his PATHETIC sidekick salamence won't stand a chance. No shadow trophy 4 them

Conkeldurr said Can we just get on with the racist act? My willy dulllys KEELING me

Excadrill said Fine, let's go

(Excadrill tyranitar AND aegislash teach granny how to do mammy. They are on da EPIC DANCEBIG FUCKING FLOOR FLASHING LIGHTS AND N STUFDFF! IT LOOKS SO COOL. IT EVEN HAD BIG DISCO BALL AT THE TOP. WHAT A BANGER! EPIC cool All they're is really doing is bouncing around and shouting. Conk is fucking impressed)

Tyranitar said That helped ya?

Conkeldurr said I'm going to be a star

Aegislash said ur going 2 down in sticky gooey shadow tar moar liek

Excadrill said A star is born

Tyranitar said Even if it was born during dinosaur time

Ugly face

Aegislash said hump, that would explain the amount of dinosaw bonerz he fucked

Conkeldurr said it's more than what you'll ever get smeele

Aegislash said i want conk to get the least amount of magic starz

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Excadrill said Does this mean you'll let us share the yummy slum

Conkeldurr said You should'nt be so fucking selfish. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII STOP INVADING MMY HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISLUM

Tyranitar said But we helped you out you dog turd?

Conkeldurr said Go away. You taught me the act in over 1 minutes. I'm calling the piolice and gyaradpse

Aegislash said yu wihnny little snitch, i do wat i want, your just a rotten crab who should sleep on da sroad. I want all the slums

Aegislash said FOOL! WE SPENt POWER MONEY ON THAT DISCO FLORR

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Excadrill said i bought it, tyranitar did a wee wee on it a couple of fucking times

*laugh now*

Tyranitar said Then we taught you that for nothing

Conkeldurr said It's okay. I'll bully my way back into the home for smelly old people

Aegislash said i hope u rot there. Go 2 haeck

Excadrill said conk is always bullying me

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* u fuking deserve u little thief. GIT OUT OF MU SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY

Tyranitar said I slim

Excadrill said no u aren't. U ate the cakes all of them

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said FUCK OFF! OR IM TELLING GYARADOS!

Excadrill said its nt not fucking fart

Tyranitar said im not sitting next to you!

Conkeldurr said I DIDNT WANT TO SIT NEXT TO YOU ANYWAY!

*he sticks her tongue out at them*

Aegislash said THAT FUCKING DOES IT! sticking a tongue is GREAT OFFFENCE TO A SHADOW WARRIOR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkillurself

Conkeldurr said i hoe hope gyarados gives you healthy food for t

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aegislash said im going in the black slum

Tyrantar said glad i didnt tell him that it was the smellest smallest

Excadrill said you need the biggest of the bunch since ur so fucking obese!

*laugh now*

*gyarados comes along*

Gyarados said WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS YELLING ABOUT. YOU'LL DISTURB THE OTHER HUNGRY CUSTOMERS

Tyranitar said we aren't at the pub smelly

Gyarados said i run the pub, don't answer back to the brave leader

Garchomp said yar har har, gyarados is brave capn

Salamence said SILENCE rumbeard

Tyranitar said conk stole my slum

Gyarados said pub veterans been telling me that you tried to take his room. U r all sharing the smeelest slum

Tyranitar gives a sad O lol

Excadrill said this is all your fault

Aegislash said i want u 2 die

*kicks Tyranitar*

Tyranitar said ow

Garchomp said yar har har, i say u walk the plank

Salamence said i hop u die HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMELESS

Aegislash said moar liek shadoeless and heartnawring

Gyarados said maybe if you weren't moaning about shadows, you would've went to the pub 4 6 weeks and got your sef one of the not smelle slumsohwowitsteatimeimhungeyicantwaitforbigmealihopetheresjellyforpudding

Tyranitar said yay im starving i hope its something scrummy yummy

Tyranitar said me too, id starving

Excadrill said sorry tubber, only cabbage 4 u

Laugh now

Aegislash said i want shadow burger

Gyarados said i hope they dont do any

Excadrill said anythings scrummy for tubbys fat tummy

*laugh now*

Aegislash said i hope i can impress waitress wagon

Conkeldurr said I'll win her with my sexy tum

Tyranitar said she'll definitely want the big red one

*Tyranitar, Aegislash and Conkeldurr all proceed to give one huge dry hump to the air. They relly want sexy sex*

Excadrill said hahaha, that was really funny

Gyarados said do you know what else would be funny? i f you shut uour midget ass up and went downstairs for yummy t time

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL, we're running out og time

Aegislash said fine, lets go

Salamence said BASIL! WE NEED TO CHANGE INTO FANCY CLOTHING FIRST!

Tyranitar said so do i

Excadrill said yeah, a fatdonalds t shirt shit

Laugh now

Gyarados said of course Salamence, we have plenty of time

Aegislash said the feebled creature said we were running out of time earlier

Aegislash said i cant tell the time

Gyarados said AAS YOU KNOW, we need to put on fancy dress in order to impress the guests when having big t time dinner. Put on your best clothes or else

Tyranitar said im going to wear big tuxedo

Excadrill said beta make it an

*gyarados grabs excadrill by the neclk*

Gyarados said we, yes, we know tha tyeaniart tyrantiar needs a tux which is a size that is off the FUCKING CHARTS! you dont need to tell me ALL THE FUCKING TIME

Garchomp said yar har har, im going to dress up like i did when i was captain of fierce krew

Salamence said i bet you wore a NAPPY!

Tyranitar said oi! dont bully garchomp for his clothing.

Excarill said wear r my bob the builder pants?

Tyranitar said phew im so glad i dont watch babys shows

Excadrill said ya, a sex doll

*laugh now*

Aegislash said im going to wear trecnhcoat

Gyarados said you had better not steal mine

Tyranitar said SWAG!

Excadrill said fine, let's go

*they all come out wearing their fancy clothing. tyranitar is wearing a fatdonalds t shirt, excadrill is wearing a bob the builder t shirt*

Tyranitar said take a look at my fatdonalds shirt. I true fan

Excadrill said yeah, of da greasy burgers

Laugh now

Excadrill said i wear bob the builder t shirt

Tyranitar said im so glad i dont watch babies shows

Excadrill said ya, ya doo

Laugh now

Gyarados said i look the best, don't you forget it

(gyarados is in a black trenchcoat, it is coated in scalluwag, blood )from the customers he murderedpoorgyarados( sweat and tears said( )

Tyranitar said that looks a bit dirty

Gyarados said Do you think I look SWAG in a trenchcoat

*points blasta sticker at tyranirar the tubo tubby chubster and excadrill*

Tyranitar and Excadrill said n-no

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB

Aegislash said hump, im the coolerist

*Aegislash swags in with a black tenchcoat. His is very greasy from all the fatdonalds. Neither him or gyarados is wearing a shirt)*

Gyarados said U COPIED MY CLOTHES! COPYCAT! TAke that off, i'm cooler and yoounger than you

Aegislash said I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Getyourown FUXing custome meanie

Excadrill said to aegislash's credit, his shirt trench coat doesnt have as much scallywag and blood on it

Tyranitar said and he didnt know you would be wearing yours

Gayrados said i dont think aegislash is very intellifent

Aegislash said I WANT ALL THE CREDITS!

Gyarados said Why are you so serious?

Excadrill said where arethe boring characters

Gyarados said right in front of me! saidD

Salamence said nya nya nya, hes acaully talkin about YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

(salamence is wearing a tuxedo)

Salamence said I'M IN THE TUXEDO

Tyranitar said SWART! My fatdonalds shirt makes me looke like a business me

Excadrill said more like a burgerman

Laugh now

Gyarados said salaemmcne only weears da finest

Tyranitar said im wearing big tuxedo too

Aegislash said I hope you actually left it behind! that means more wagonz will come to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAusmell

Excadrill said hey its friendly mafia don hotel manager double

Gengar said umble mumble grumble korn flakes

Aegislash said HA! MORE LIKE PORN FLAKES!

Gyarados said weve cum 4 t time. give us big table and everything 4 free

Gengar said mumble mumble well see

Gengar said mumble im glad i never told them about using them for big target practice

Excadrill said did u say something

Gyarados said stop invading customerz gotel manager mafia don privacy. we need to wait for garchomp n conk

Gourgiest said hi excadrill, hi everyone. didnt u say that u were ready 4 t time

Aegislash said i WILL give u my SHADOW COCK! for t time. or even bed time!

Gyarados said Just a mere kipper

Gyarados said conk and garchomp havent arrived yet

Aegislash said i say we leave them behind to cry in the void. EVERYONE WILL FUCKING LAUGH

Excadrill said But conk was our neighbour

Tyranitar said And he is easy to trick into helpzin us with the schemez.

Gayrados said have you been bulying pub veteran?

Aegislash said I think being pub veteran is a graveyard stinkbomb

Gyarados said Why are you so fucking annoying?

Excadrill said How long have they been

Gyarados said 3 hours as far as i remember

Salamence said I say we go down now. I don't want to be seen with SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELY people

Tyranitar said im so glad i smell nice

Excadrill said im still having nightmares abut da socks

Gyarados said im still having dreams where you shit up

Tyranitar said I hope theres of tomato sauce.

Aegislash said I hope you get the napkins with shadow dust in them. YOULL GET TE FUCKING COMMON COLD CURSE! I HOPE EVERYONE LEAUGHS WHEN YOU SNZEZE

Excadrill said I wonder if they'll do fruit n veg

*garchomp and conkeldurr arrive. Garchomp is wearing da pirate capn outfit; complete with a pirate hat, eyepatch and TIGHT TROUSERS! Conkeldurr is waring a towl which is much too mall for this obese piece of shit*

I gave him the positive score.

Garchomp said Yarharhar u look like fine mermaid granny

Conkeldurr said GIVE UR MERMAID GRNNY A KISS!

Tyranitar said gros

Salamence said UR JUST JELLY ON DA PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!

Gyarados said Everyone is ready, time to have da big meal

Excadrill said Can we choose the meal?

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH youll just buy all the expensive stuff

Garchomp said yar har har, i'm readu to lead the pirate crew to the scurvy table

Salamence said err, die garchomp

Gyarados said having your lobster?

Salamence said withh my usual conyak

Excadrill said but this is our first time beer

Aegislash said fool, this is our first time in this poo poo hotel

Tyranitar said you said you were choosing the meal

Gyarados said Just a mere kipper

Garchomp said Yarhahar. I caught a few kippers in my time

*bounces UP nand DOWN! The tight trousers rip lol you can see his big bum*

Salamence said I BET IT'S ALL A LIE

Excadrill said You mean like the

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* you fucking deserved it you little windbreaka

Aegislash said I WANT SEX! MARRY ME GOURGIEST

Gourgiest said what...interesting costumes

Gyarados said You need sex

Garchomp said Yohoho. I've had lots a sex

Excadrill said Yeah. A beef sandwitch

Garchomp said BAEF

*garchomp flashes back 2 the fuckful day where he pounds yummy sandwicthbitch*

Gyarados said heres a beef sandwitch, dont fuck it

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i want to fuck the beef sandwitch

Tyranitar said you dated a beef sandwithc at the prom

Garchomp said but i ate it

Salamence said USELESS

Tyranitar said i shown the world that i can fuck a fatdonalds baloon, u can poo it goo on

Garchomp said yar har har, capn said that i cant fuck it though

Tyranitar said ignore fatty

Salamence said IM TELLING PESANTS

Tyranitar said go on, go on

*Garchomp grabs the beef sandwitch, stands on the table and proceeds to pound it*

Garchomp said ARRGH ARRGH ARRGH BAEF

Gyarados said a word with you

Garchomp said yar har har tyranitar told me to do it

Gyarados said the bill for the beerz is…..5 POUNDS

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(IN FUTURE TYRANITAR WASHES HIS HANDS BEFOREN EATING GYARADOSES SHIT SANDWITCHES)

*back to 2 da polt i guess*

Tyranitar said Ham sandwitch is my favorite

Excadrill said You'll have to have icky all veg salad tonight, your getting 2 fat

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Gyarados said Maybe we could pitch in a card game when Gengar is willing to lose

Gourgiest said Gengar told me to spy on you in case you plan to overthrow the hotel

Gyarados said wee have nothing at steak here bimbo

Tyranitar said Steak and kiddy pie?

Excadrill said ha ha ha ur fat tubbytar

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Gyarados said whats for t?

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, let's have a sing song.

Aegislash said I'd rather try than song with you. Why not have a free ticet 2 the bin? Unless it was lincon park.

Excadrill said Pity your the only fan of lincon park.

Conkeldurr said I LIKE CLASSICAL MUSIV

Salamence said Shut up old dimer

Excadrill said any tasty veg?

Gourgiest said we have vegetable paella? You can have it for half price if you want?

Salamence said Shut up slave we having what gyarados has?

Aegislash said Let's have bood on toast

Gyarados said WE'RE HAVING RICE! ANYONE WHO ARGUES AGAINST ME SHALL RECEIVE A TASTE OF TRUE PUBRUNNER DICIPLINE

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT BURGER N CHOOOOOOOOOOPS!

Tyranitar said go on then smelly

Gyarados said pooy pandcake

Garchomp said Yohoho. let's sail the cs

Salamence said NO TALKING RUMBEARD!

Aegislash said Sit next to me wagon

Gourgiest said wagon?

Tyranitar said aegislash is being crummy. He means that i should sescort you to the kitchen where you cook my coake

Garchomp said yar har har you ought to cut down on that

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said GIVE YOUR GRANNY A KISS HOT ASS WAITRESS

*he takes her towel off and shows his load to gourgiest*

(she faints)

Gyarados said *kicks da body* wake up slave, i don't know the way to da dining room

(gengar comes along and gives her a friendly slap)

Gengar said mumble mumble WAKE UP YOU FAGGOT DOG! TAKE MY TARGETS FOR THE BIG MILITARY INVAISON OR I MEAN GUESTS OR ILL FUCKING WIP YOU CORN FLAKES

Aegislash said i suggest blod with yours

Gengar said shut mumble up

Excadrill said i wonder if evik and raichu are there

Gyarados said shut up about your cousin. She is a fucking traiter who left te kindlee crew to support nasty evil twin. I hope she gets one less grain of rice as punishment for her naughty behaaviour. NO ONE gets away from me. HERES johnny

Salamence said BASIL! IM STARVING

Tyranitar said me too. I could eat the slums

Excadrill said stop getting gredy

Laugh now

Aegislash said FINE, let's go

*at the big dining the room. The friends sit in the friendly chairs waiting for their friendly meal. While they atr e waiting, they have friendly thoughts about how they want to fucking murder each other*

Gyarados said as u know we're now sitting down at da table

*tyranitar fartz*

Excadrill said smelly

*laugh now*

Aegislash said I WANT SEX

Gyarados said You need sex

Garchomp said Yohoho. I got a kiss from granny

Conkeldurr said AND HOPEFULLY NOT UR LAST!

Excadrill said i dont want to sit next to conk

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY!

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* MAYBE I DONT WANT TO SIT NEXT 2 U!

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* HIHIHI U STILL WATCH BABIES SHOWS!

Tyranitar said saexz the one who watches telletubbies

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, let's have a sing song.

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO were waiting forr roood food like grown ups!

Tyranitar said im a grown up!

Conkeldurr said UR STILL A YYOUNG WINDBREAKER 2 ME!

*laugh now*

Aegislash said I'd rather try than have the sing song with you. Unless it was lincon park.

Excadrill said Pity your the only fan of lincon park.

Aegislash said what if the wagon wheel likes it

Salamence said I like any music which gyarados likes

Excadrill said Gyardos has good taste!

Salamence said Shut up derpy mole, he's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!

Excadrill said i wonder where evil and raichu are!

Garchomp said I WISH I WAAS GYARADOS' FAVOURITE!

Conkeldurr said RIGHT NOW! UR MY FAVORITES!

Aegislash said Let's slit our wrists

Gyarados said evil is probably at a snob restuarant

Salamence said SNOBS SHOOULD BE BURNT AT STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

Tyranitar said Steak and kiddy pie?

Excadrill said ha ha ha ur fat tubbytar

(laugh now)

Garchomp said Yohoho. let's sail the cs

Salamence said NO!

Conkeldurr said I WANT FOOD!

Aegislash said Don't you haz the private yot?

Salamence said i left it behind in the mansion

Tyranitar said i thought u lived at da inn. can i haz big mansion?

Salamence said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I USE MANSION TO STOREMY junk

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Tyranitar said i imight might need to think about some more storage for my junk

Gyarados burped and said WHAT JUNK? saidD

Conkeldurr said I BET ITS ALL UR JUNK FOOD WHICH U WONT SHARE WITH ME!

Tyranitar said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said GO AWAY

Garchomp said yar har har, lets have a chinwag

Excadrill said tyranitar has over 9000 of those

Laugh now

Tyranitar said Do you want to hear our song?

Gyarados said Not really

Tyranitar said Please! We've been practising 4 months

Salamence said i bet you couldn't even afford a dance floor

Aegislash said WHY DOES IT TAKE YOU MONTHS TO SING ABOUT DED MORCOLES

Garchomp said I get some of the timings wrong *aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw* *Poor Garchomp*

Tyranitar said indeod, yeah...that's right. i can remember it as though it was gust (jolly)yosterday.

*tyranitar has a flash back 2 da fateful day where he and garchomp sing about beef n poo*

Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMP

Garchomp said yo ho ho, get on with the fucking song

Tyranitar said have you go da lyrics?

Garchomp said wrote them with the finest quil

Tyranitar said glad the crayola i got u 4 christmas has cum in handee

Conkeldurr said THEY LOOK HINDY

Tyranitar said theres a lot of poo in there

Garchomp said yar har har stop wasting my time

Tyranitar said time for big dance

Tyranitar said ready steady jo

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL ITS A BIG BEEFERZ LIFE FOR ME

*only tyanitar is bouncin*

Tyranitar said garchomp you need to bounce too

Garchomp said MANNNNNNNNN THE JOLLY RODGER

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL ITS A BIG BEEFERZ LIFE FOR ME

*garchomp only bounces once lol*

Tyranitar said u need to bounce 4 longer than that lol come on, it's only bouncing up and down

Garchomp said STOP BULLYING ME

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL ITS A BIG BEEFERZ LIFE FOR ME

*garchomp ony bounces twice*

Tyranitar said it's not that hard

Garchomp said yar har har, neither is being an ugly piece of shit

Tyranitar *sigh* i want chese sandwitch this is going to take a long fucking time. i think i need to do a poo

*he leaves*

Garchomp said blow the man down, y arent u doin the big baefer dance with me?

*they had the dance completed in 9 months, same time as it takes conk to carry the baby*

*in future, garchomp uses a knife and fork when eaeting is his beafy*

*at da spinish retruant*

Excadrill said hahaha, that was really retarded

Naked Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* so are you

Excadrill said We'll find something you do right

Aegislash said sadly this involves him KILLING HIMSELF! SOMETHING HE WILL NEVER FUCKONG DO!

Gyarados said OI. Garchomp's been to the ub pub more times than u have and he always completed his menial tasks. More than what can be said about you.

Aegislash said slimo! You give me all the shit ones like wiping conk's bottom

Conkeldurr said is it sexy?

Salamence said UR PUTTING ME OFF MY T TIME

Gyarados said aegislash, say sorry to salamence

Aegislash said SORRY? HE SHOULD SOZ TO ME FOR BEING A FEEBLED CRETIN! I HOPE A DARK VULTURE DOES A SHADOW SCAT ON YOUR LUXURY TUGBOAT

Garchomp said err, its the privite yot

Tyranitar said Let's begin

Garchomp said MAN THE JOLLY RODGER

Listen to Tyranitar and Garchomp love to eat beef on youtube! Plz like the video i worked rely hard on the animation

Excadrill said Hahaha...that was REALLY funny!

Salamence said BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gyarados YOU STINK

Conkeldurr said I COULD DO BETTER WITH MY HANDS TYED

Excadrill said you'd just cry about wanting chokky

Conkeldurr said I WANT CHOKKY

Conkeldurr said ithought garchomp was jolly

Tyranitar said I thought it was excellent

Garchomp said Yaharhar. That's the sailors war

Conkeldurr said I THOUGHT IN THE CIVIL WAR

Evil twin said meh meh heh i don't recall you doing ze much

Gyarados said evil, cum for dinner?

Evil twin said takes me back when mummy cooked dda t time

Raichu said i hope she made sumthing scrummy. That would've made for a great scoop

Gyarados said u look like youve had 400 ice cream scoops! THAT EXPLAINS THE BIG BELLY

Excadrill said HOW DARE YOU CALL HER FAT! IM NOT SITTING NEXT TO YOU AT BREKFAST

Tyranitar said you look a bit fatter to me

Gyarados said WHATS THIS? GREEDYBUTS HERSELF HAS DECIDDED TO BULLY THE HIP PUBRUNNER FOR HIS WAIT. you have big man boobs

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, you got told off

Aegislash said DIE or TRY you fool!

Gengar said how are my favourite guests?

Evil twin said hey, i ze favorite

Gengar said who are you

Gyarados said See, im more popular than evil, hes not i am

Excadrill said the show is setting its success on a mambo number 5 reject

Gengar said Gourgiest! STOP BEING A LAZY FAGGOT AND ORDER THE MEALS *kicks her*

Tyranitar said oh deer

Gourgiest said what r you all having

Gyarados said we're all having rice, several less for mrs piggy

Laugh now

Garchomp said yohohoh i want big baefburger

Conkeldurr said I WANT CHOKKY 4 T

Tyranitar said order it then

Salamence said IM HAVING LOBSTER

Gyarados said u hav to get conk a wanka bar for his t

Conkeldurr said I get choccy.

Tyranitar said Ham sandwitch is what i want

Excadrill said Your fat tubbytar

Laugh now

Gyarados said were all having what I PICK!

Gourgiest said we offer a very nice set meny

Tyranitar said is Steak and kiddy pie on there?

Excadrill said ha ha ha ur fat tubbytar

(laugh now)

Gyarados said Then that won't be very fun. Asides conk and madeer, we're all hving a bowel of rice

Gourgiest said is that all?

Gyarados said STOP BEING BOSSY SLAVE!

Tyranitar said lease gimme burger. ill pay baclk through sex

Aegislash said WAGON! give me shadow burger! i will give you the ultimate evening!

Conkeldurr said I WANT SEX!

Tyranitar said why cant i choose my meal

Gengar said rice it is

*a while has passed, gyarados n pals haven't had scrummy rice yet*

Gourgiest said ur dinner will be 5 mins

Gyarados said they shold have been quicker

Salamence said I WANT MILLION PUNFD REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFUNDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gourgiest said i will speak with the mafia don hotel manager

Aegislash said oi!

Gourgiest said what is it now?

Aegislash said I. HAVE. HAD. TO. TOLERATE. THESE. TWO. LARD. BELLS. JUMP. UP. N. DOWN. WHILST. SINGING. ABOUT. FUCKING BAEF! gimme a break and shag me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!

Excadrill said stop annoying her aegislash! no one wants to have sex with you. because all u do is shout n whine about shit that doesn't even matter!

Aegislash said grumble ur mean

Gourgiest said ur so sweet excadrill

(raichus hear waht excadrill is saying to gourgiest)

Raichu said grrrr gourgiest is trying to steal my cousin

Evil Twin said could ziz be le latest scoop amigo

Raichu said (takes off imaginary gloves) this. is. personal

Aegislash said THIS! IS! SPARTAN!

Gyarados said alrgith shut up and eat ur rice!

Salamence said BUT OUTR WICE WILL NEVER CUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Tyranitar said u mean like how i dont cum over men

Conkeldurr said youll soon be cumin over meeeeeeeee!

Gourgiest said could i please ask for the elderly gentleman to put some clothes on?

Gyarados said STP BOSYSHAMIN YOU FAT SACK OF SHIT!

Gengar said mumble mumble u got pwned

Aegislash said fatter is funner in the shadow bedroom. i shall take u there now

Tyranitar said i think thin me and fatty lol u will be fun. lets hook up!

Conkeldurr said or maybe some lesbian fun with MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Excadrill said i don't think ur previous attempt was that successful

Garchomp said yo ho ho, twhers my fucking riiiiiiiiice!

Gourgiest said be patient

Gengar said mumble mumble, wee need to put the poison in it

Gyarados said SWET, chokky in spanish

Conkeldurr said YAAAAAAAY! I GET CHOCCYYYYYY!

Garchomp said maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan the JOLLY RODGER!

Aegislash said i want shadow rice!

Excadrill said whats shadow in spanish?

Tyranitar said bonjour duh

Garchomp said yar har har, bonjour is hello in french

Salamence said i can speak FOUR different languages

Tyranitar said 4

Salamence said ha you cant even say 4 ropeer lee

Tyranitar said 4

Garchomp said yo ho h...

*Gyarados grabs tyranitar and garchomp the beefer big beefers doing the big beefer dance to demonstrare how beefy they are as big beefers as its a big beefers life for those two wackhy chocolate buttons*

Gyarados said ive heard enough about beef for today

Tyranitar said 4

Excadrill said dont you think we should check the dictionary to be sure that poison is choclit?

Garchomp said but i ate it

Aegislash said I heard feebled spacemen like you downed in crub and sludge. I hop u get a hair in your shadow rice

Conkeldurr said Yuck, I wouldn't eat that.

Tyranitar said i cant wait for chokky rice

Excadrill said mmaybe poison might actually mean fruit n veg

Tyranitar said gros

Gyarados said IM VERY GOOD AT spanish

Aegislash said itrust think your terrivle at reasing the stone tablets. How can i tust you with spanih

Salamence said Gyarados runs the pub. He knows what hes doing pesant

Aegislash said no presents for

Conkeldurr said I want my t!

Excadrill said patience conk

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* call me granny

Raichu said that waitress is trying to stele my excadrill. IM RELLY ANGRY GRR. im going to send a love letter to excadrill, hell prefer me over fatty waitress

*raichu writes a note*

Evil twin said shut ze up and film le room for big documentry. MUMA CHAN

Raichu said as longas you get love letter to exxcadrill. Gyaraados is nearest

Evil said heh, still love ze goody goody innocent le pub customers eh

*evil twin comes over to gyarados*

Gyarados said hello evil

Evil Twin said bonjour amigo, my le assistent waifu wants me to pass this to ur le table.

*parses letter to Gyarados*

Gyarados said oh look post

Aegislash said i put blood on my yummy toast

Gyarados said yeah, what ever

Tyranitar said when a bit of this and a bit of that make more money than that smelly a bit of that and a bit of this, you can have all the toast you like

Salamence said ha, at least im still running my company

Tyranitar said abitofthisandanahfockit will rise again

Excadrill said no it wont, well die of salvery

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOO

Garchomp said Yar har har, can i red the love letter

Tyranitar saidyeah, garchomps ma mate and hes da expert

*He fartz on his napkin so gourgiest knows its him*

Gyarados said I HOPE ITS NOT ROM THE POLICE *shivers a bit poor gyuarraods*

Excadrill said a crumpled up bit of paper?

Evil Twin said bon apetitiute with ur le rice guvner! (whoops wrong stereotype)

Garchomp said LONG LIVE THE KINDLY KREW!

Tyranitar said we defeated evil twin we protected da formula

Gyarados said SLUT UP AND LET ME REED!

DEAR HOTTY SEXY NOSE

DITCH THAT FAT MAID GOURGIEST AND GET WITH ME!

I WANT TO SHAG YOU HARD

HARDER THAN TYRANITAR WANTS TO FUCK THAT FATDONALDS BALLOON

MEET ME IN THE SMELLY SLUMS SO WE CAN DO IT FOR REAL

SCOOP ME UP WITH SOME OF THAT DELICIOUS SAUCE

LOTS OF LOVE

FROM A PRIZED CATCH

Gyarados said i seem to think that it was from bitty, but she doesnt know about gourgiest. she also wouldnt go on about that fat guy who runs a failure of a company wanting to fuck a fatdonalds balloon. is it yours salamence?

Salamence said im to loyal to you basil! Garchomp?

Garchomp said can i ate it?

Salamence said u read moron rum beerd! it.

*he reads da yummy letter. tears streeam down his baefy face*

Garchomp said yar har har gyaradorse does love me!

Tyranitar said well garchomp, looks like ur gyarados's favourite after all!

*Salamence isn't as please as punch and je;lyy on da plte*

Salamence said WAH WAH WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this cant be right. IM HIS FAVOURITE! we haz problem beer!

Tyranitar said cheese shop

Aegislash said the only sexy thing about garchomp is ahis CARKASS!

Salamence said ILL SHAO HIM WHOS FAVURITE CUSTOMER!

*wries letter with golden pen*

Salamence said PAs this ROUUUUND to gayraaods pesants?

*garchomp is about to read it*

Salamence said NO RUMBEERD! SOMEONE ELSE!

*Garchomp throws it at Aegislash*

Aegislash said The world of shadows demands you pay me a ,million pounds for the trouble

Tyranitar said swet, well be rich

Salamence said parse it or ill hit you with the frying pan=

Conkeldurr said I WANT FRIED CHOCKEN

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, maybe you ought to stop being gredy

Aegislash said Fool, the dark shadows need money for lipstick and stabbing you with da dark blasdes. Im going to read the letter myself

Salamence said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tyranitar said Im the boss of a bit of this and a bit of that! Give it to me or no shadowjuice

Aegislash said humph, u win this time

Tyranitar said see, im more than capable of running the cheese shop

Gyarados said more like running garchomps annual bath

Tyranitar said right, im reading the letter as for that. maybe its a million pounds

DEAR BASIL FLUFFYWHISKERS

WHY ARE YOU WOOING GARCHOMP!

GARCHOMP IS A ROTTEN BUMBRAIN

DONT LET HIM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM GOOD OL ME

EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I HAVE A SEXIER NOSE THAN HIM!

I ALSO PRODUCE BETTER SAUCE!

I HAVE LOTSA MONEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

LOVE FROM

MONEYBAGS

Tyranitar said SWEAT! Gourgiest aaccepts me wealth, power and hotness. She knows how long ive had to fucking put up with garchomp! my basil though name is not

Excadrill said does she know about all the sausages games?

*laugh now*

Aegislash said humph, u know a lot bout sausages

Excadrill said me and raichu used to play sausages! she always used to be the customer

Tyranitar said still though, basil is not i am

Gyarados said excadrill, if you make another comment about the show being set around a me reject, i'll get all ur rice

Aegislash said DECENT! THE sexy wagon has lotsa money

Excadrill said maybe thats why she puts up with all the bullying

Aegislash said the whistkers must refer to the lone wolf's feelers HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL shealsohatesthatFYCKINGFEEBLEDGARCHIMPhahaha

Salamence said everyone hates garchomp stinkkee sword. Master tubby, parse the letter to gyarados now

Tyranitar said NO! I am thin, popular, hot and cool! You might find that your the tubby one eating all that lobster

*gyarados grabs the piece of metal*

Gyarados said slamence has attended the pub for 6 weeks, doesn't smell of wee wee AND he owns da privite yot. Ur best achievement is cheating to get ur win, only to throw in the dirty drain. You are lucky to be alive, no wait, YOUR LUVKCY TO EVEN BE ON THE HOLIDAY! Stopbeingannoying

Laugh now

Aegislash said HA! you PATHETIC bpiece oof paper. U got told owned! GRRR! BOO HOO! I WANT A LOVE NOTE TOO! Im writing to maid wagon. She ll enjoy a pound from a true shadow warrior

*he writes a letter*

Excadrill said Gengars cuming, nows ur chance for the booty

Garchomp said Precious booty

Tyranitar said i suggest making the letter into a paper plain. Just like the one me and you flew eh gyarados

Gyarados said if you breth again, ill stab you with this fork. Loss wait

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I could get the waitress easier

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, i caught plenty of kippers in my time

Conkeldurr said were there any revels

Tyranitar said i get all the mermaids

Aegislash said I THINK TYRANITAR IS AN INEPT SLUT WHO CAN'T EVEN SAY 4 PROPERLY

Tyranitar said 4

Salamence said neyneynayyyyyyyyy, YOU CANT EVEN SAY 4 PROPERLY

Tyranitar said 4

Gyarados said Stop shouting Aegislash. Nobody wants to hear your annoying voice you creepy crawlleeee. I hope you get bitten by mosquiTOES

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODDAMN ROAD

Gyarados said That's not how you treat your pub runner. I RUN THE PUB

Garchomp said Yohoho. Gyarados is da captain

Salamence said Aegislash has a love letter for you Garchomp

Aegislash said Your the frozen one. EART MUD. IM SENDING THE LETTER TO THE WAGON

Tyranitar said I want ice lolly

Aegislash said FEEBLED MAFIA DOOOOOOOOON!

*gengar comes over*

Gengar said mumble what doyour want. the orders have been delayed by an hour

Gyarados said im hungry

Conkeldurr said I WANT MMY CHOCO RICE!

Gengar said mumble mumble sure!

Aegislash said TAKE this feebled letter of pain!

Conkeldurr said I WANT PAPER PLAINE

*punches aegislash and snatches da jumbo paper je. Granny than throws the paper plaine at mafia don hotel gengar manager owner yay he gets his eye pooked out*

Excadrill said Hahaha...that was REALLY funny!

Gengar said OW! YOU AUSTRALIAN FAGGOT! Mumble mubmble letter. Maybe itss from the corn flakes contest

Aegislash said I entered a contest for corn flakes once

Gyarados said YES WE NO U LOST. KILL URSELF

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, I HOPE U DIE

Aegislash said I WANT YOU DEED

Gyarados said STOP BULLYING PUB VETERAN! SAY SOZ NOW!

Gengar said i cant read my letter through all the shouting

WAGON

I AM DARK WOLF

IM GLAD YOU HAVE FINALLY ACCEPTED THE WAY OF THE SHADOWS

FEEL MY MAINE AT THE CRACKLE (aegislash was crackle) OF THE NIGHT

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I WILL SQUIRT YOU WITH SOME NICE JUICY SHADOW JUICE

OR EVEN A WHITER ALTERNATIVE

FROM THE DARK WARRIOR

Gengar said mumble mumble thats why the fat one is naked. the FAGGOT greasy fat australian sent me the letter. He wants to fuck me. he wants to SEDUCE ME! I AM NOT GAY! THE FAGGOT! I AM ALSO NOT A WAGON! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ILL SHOW HIM WHO mumble mumble runs hotel spanish mumble mumble im so glad im killing him tomorrow morning in war

Gourgiest said shall i get the party of 7 their rice

Gengar said SHUT UP WORKER! MY LETTER IS MORE IMPORTANT. I wish I had raichu as sexy waitress instead of you

Gourgiest said is it from excadrill

Gengar said the australian midget is to dumb to read. Their meals have been delayed for one hour

*he writes letter with spanish pen. He scrunches letter into CANNON BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL and throws it conk)

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I GOT HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tyranitar said lol

Gyarados saidi'm glad i never got h urt all trip

Tyranitar said i can beat u in big arm wrestling contest

Gyarados said GO ON THEN

Aegislash said Fancy a fight? For a real?

Gyarados said I wasn't sasking u

Tyranitar said oh deer i have tummy ache

Gyarados said lazy lardball

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said IM GOING TO THROW THIS PAPER BALL AT EXCADRILL. I HOPE DIES FOR STEALING MY REVELS. I WANT ORINGE ONE

*throws da ball at excadrill. Little bud misses and it hits raichu lol well done gyarados*

Raichu said ow, i got hurt

Excadrill said HOW DARE YOU CONK? Go away

Evil Twin said hmm, what is ke le this? i hope it is la request for ze better camera woman chan. I hope she wears berretee and eats lotsa pasta. Ur just a gringo

Raichu said sigh i miss gyarados

FAGGOT TUBBY!

I DONT FANCY YOU!

STOP TRYING TO DO ME

U ARE AN OBESE LIMEY

NO MATTE HOW HARD YOU TRY TO SEDUCE! I WILL NEVER EXCEPT UR CHARMS!

HAVE A BATH

I AM STRAIGHT

Evil Twin said raichu, for le u!

Raichu said i wonder if this letter is from excadrill about da sex

*raichu reaads it*

Raichu said how that fatty gorugiest calls me fat. i dont even fancy her.

Evil Twin said you kept le givin her amngrwy noot kawaii looks desu

Raichu said that gourgiest lump is trying to bodyshame me! I'll teach her a FUCKING LESSON! EXCADRILL WANT ME!

Evil said excadrill wants to work for me. Gyarados is le weak pubrunner.

Raichu said gyarados is a good guy

Evil said he is le goody goody

Raichu said i best say my piece then

*she writes a note*

Raichu said parse this letter to the waitress, the one you were oogling at

Evil said ah, the one with le nsty manage. HE DOESN'T EVEN LA REMMEBER ZI NAME. NOT CHAN

Raichu said i know, i'll parse it to the manager. OI, can i speak with you please?

Gengar said mumble mumble what is it cameralady?

Raichu said i would like u to give this to the hotel assistant

Gengar said I AM NOT AN OWL!

Decidueye said i am! follow the awesomepokemonsitcom twitter account. twitteroo

*evil ggengar mafia don hotel manager evily throws the letter at the waitress. It lands in conks glarse of dirty dishwalter*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ITS THE ALIENS!

Gyarados said You'll be sorry you disturbed me from my glass of better than scallywag

Aegislash said You'll be sorry you were torn from a soggy piece of tissue crust

Gyarados said talk propely

Garchomp said Yar yar yar, a pirate battle swordfight! DRAW YER SORDZ!

Salamence said stop thinking about your bath toys

Excadrill said oh no, today was garchomp's bath time this year

Tyranitar said maybe next year mate *puts peg on his nose*

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL! I DONT HAVE TO GO IN THE TUBBY TUB

Aegislash said Gyarados cannot fight me! I the shadow one

Conkeldurr said I GOTLETTER!

Excadrill said read it aloud then

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* DONT RUSH ME!

Tyranitar said i hate it when people ruush things to meet a deadline

Gyarados said you still cant take ur time when doing menial tasks at da pub

Salamence said I bet its from the home for smelleee old people

Excadrill said I hope it is. Conk is always beeing a meanie

Gyarados said you probably diserve it for being an annoying brat

TO FATTY LOL

I WOULDN'T WANT TO SHAG U IF U WERE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH

IN FACT, I WOULD LIKE TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME

I AAM THE BEST

EXCADRILL IS MINE

I HAVE NICER HIPS

HATE FROM

SOMEONE WHO IS BETTERLY BUILT THAN YOU

AKA said THE WINNER

PS. U SMELL OF PAELLA

Conkeldurr said BUT NO ONE IS BETERLY BULLT THAN MEEEEEEE!

Garchomp said yar har har, maybe someone is jely on da plate

Conkeldurr said fucking TYRANITAR BELIEVES HE IS SEXIER THAN ME! WE WANTS TO TAKE GARCHOMP AND GOURGIEST FROM EME! I DON'T EVEN LIKE PIE. I PREFER CHOOOOOOOOOKKYYYY

Tyranitar said what are u moaning about now

Gyarados said conk is pub veteran, he can AFFORD to complain

Salamence said YOU CAN'T EVEN AFFORD A KNIFE

Tyranitar said PORK PIEZ

Excadrill said pub veteran isn't a real job

Gyarados said neither is being a whiny shit

Tyranitar said hes not a whiny shit, hes a little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME NOT LITTLE BUD

Garchomp said yar har har, u ought to be more grateful little bud

Aegislash said making light sandBITCHES isn't a reel job either. Have a wash capnneedsascrub! Preferably in blood

Gyarados said Yuck duck

Tyranitar said QUAK QUAK QUIK QUAK QUAK

*on another table*

Gourgiest said whats wrong?

Vaporeon said i may have caught something terminal, some fat guy was making this terrible noise

*dies 4 a bit*

Tyranitar said 4

*back 2 da chatting about shit*

Garchomp said yar har har, i don't like having a wash either

Aegislash said FOOLZ! SLIT YOUR WRISTS! I have wash in the shadow of gllom doom termoil pain and angusih

Conkeldurr said IM GOING TO WRITE A LETTER TO TYRANITAR! I'LL SHOW HIM WHOSE THE SEXIEST OF THE CREW

*he writes epic response*

Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY tyranitar cant read

Tyranitar said im a born reader

Aegislash said torn reader more like

Excadrill said This is going to suck duck luck fuck buck cuck.

Excadrill said tyranitar reads

Tyranitar said see aegislash nose

Excadrill said im not aegislash

Gyarados said ur both porns to me

Aegislash said HE READS MY PLAYBOY COLECTON GIVE IT BACK

Tyranitar said stop being gredy

Conkeldurr said I want beer!

Gyarados said weren't you trying to write a letter

Salamence said i didn't no old dimer COULD write

Aegislash said YOU SHALL NEVER CHOOSE THE RIGHT PATH! ONLY THE ONE THAT GETS YOU MORE GREEN WHINE GUMS

Conkeldurr said here sonny!

*he throws it at aegislash*

Aegislash said FOOL! i am not ur son! id rather try and be related 2 a moron like YOU!

LISTEN UP DONUT EATER

FIRST YOU TRY TO TAKE GARCHOMP

THEN YOU TRY TO TAKE SEXY MAID

NOW YOU INSIST THAT YOUR HOTTER THAN ME

PEOPLE IN MY DAY PUT UP WITH THE FACT THAT THEY DIE SINGLE

GIVE UP GARCHOMP AND GOURGIEST AND LET ME HAVE A GO WITH THEM

I GOT AROUND WITH 500 WOMEN A DAY

YOU GOT AROUND WITH ONE BAG OF FATDONALDS CHIPS

HIHIHI U GOT PWND

I SUGGEST HELPING OUT GYARADOS MORE NEXT TIME

PS. DONT GIVE UR GRANNY A KISS

Aegislash said not only does duke of shit tyranitar want to take gourgiest away from aegislash, he also thinks I LOVE GARCHOMP!? no way! i will win!

*throws letter at tyranitar during big tard rage*

Tyranitar said SWEAT! Another letter from gourgiest

Gyarados said ReallY? I bet its from garchomp

Garchomp said yol hol hol, my parrot doesn't know how to fly

Tyranitar said I HOPE U GET SHOT BY A BLASTER STICK!

Aegislash said I WANT BLASTER STICK

Excadrill said Aegislash, stop moaning

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM THE BEST

Gyarados said no, im the best

Tyranitar said wheres the pruf?

Gyarados said no complimenting me, no holiday

Tyranitar said were already on holiday though

Salamence said GYARADOS HAS THE BIG RED BUTTON

Gyarados said one wring move, and youll be on the train home

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH boy that means i get to turn the pub into a cheese shop

Gyarados said HAAAAA FOOLED YOU IT ACTUALLY LEADS TO A CLIFF! HOPE YOU HAVE NICE TUMBLE WUMBLE saidD

Conkeldurr said I WANT YOU TO READ MY FUCKING LETTER

Tyranitar and Excadrill said SHUT UP CONK!

Tyranitar said fine, i'll read it

Tyranitar said ooh boy, i dont have to get a kiss from granny anymore

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i want a kiss from gwanny

Granny said wait until we get back to the hotel (gives a seductive smile, several guests vomit)

Gyarados said ohlookapooltablefelloutthewindowletsplaysnooooookeperprerwhilewerewaitingimgoingtowin

Salamence said excellent idea, gladu fought of it

Tyranitar said i thought of it actually

Garchomp said blow the down stop steeling ideas!

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Gyarados said the cue is better off as a walking stick for you

Aegislash said more like wlaking dick

Tyranitar said i have a big red one

Garchomp said yar har har, gyarados might press the big red button

Tyranitar said OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gyarados said HA! THE BIG RED BUTTON WAS A LIE

Salamence said LONG LIVE THE KINDLEE CREW!

Excadrill said FIRST THE OIL, NOW THIS! ITS NOT FAIR

Aegislash said humph, im going to win. it will be like sticking my tongue out at children which is fine by me.

Excadrill said fine, lets play pool

Excadrill said fine, let's go!

(lets get this scene over and done with)

Gengar said mumble i could use raichu actually. ill swap her wuth gourgiest. nnot only is she mumble hotter, shell also make me look straight. mumble i willppund her tonight

*mafia don double (FROM AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM SEASON 3), the evil seventeeno and incineroar come in*

Mafia Don Double said mumble mumble rice krispies (fartz)

Gengar said ah mafia mumble don double. good to see you

Incineroar said here are the cannons you asked for. the finest in the rice krispie bowel.

Gengar said mumble, thank you, i will be sure to put them to good use.

Mafia Don Double said mumble YOU HAD BETTER GRATEFUL FAGGOT! I WOKE UP EARLY FOR THIS!

Gengar said mumble ugh thank you smelly

Seventeeno said hmm, both gyarados brothers are here

Gengar said mumble i plan on testing the cannons on the blue one

Incineroar said good idea, we hate him

Gengar said mumble but ur british and theyre australian

Mafia Don Double said mumble gyarados is british

*he notices the main 3 getting ready to play pool*

Mafia Don Double said mumble dont hit the small one, the sword and the green one.

Gengar said mumble theyre annoyin

Mafia Don Double said therir my sons, snap krackle and poop.

*he has a vision of some cricocojos and a fire*

Seventeeno said whats up don? FUCK FUN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mafia Don Double said im on borrowed time

Gengar said mumble yeah whatever old friend

Seventeeno said i hate fun

Mafia Don Double said come, seventteno and the other one

Incineroar said YES DSIR!

Seventeeno said very well

*theey leave*

Mafia Don Double said farewell, SNUP, CRUCKEL AND PIP

*he salutes the main three, he looks constipated while doing, evil seventeenno, incineraor and mafia don hotel manager troublesome nasty look very bored. He and teleports*

(gyarados, excadrill, aegisash and conk grnny start playing on THE GIANT SPANISH POOL TABLE. felt tip pens replace snooker sticks and pebbles replace big balls. heyr're not having fun.)

(gyarados, excadrill, aegisash and conk grnny start playing on THE GIANT SPANISH POOL TABLE. felt tip pens replace snooker sticks and pebbles replace big balls. heyr're not having fun.)

Tyranitar said as u no, me garchomp and salamence are watching the pool game

Salamence said I WANT BASIL TO WIIIIIIIN!

Garchomp said i hope the capn scrubs the ppoop deek with these scallywags

Tyranitar said i want to save the day and win the opool game for excadrill and aegislash. then gourgiest will notie notic me and POUND ME!

Salamence said you'd be more lucky to get the millions back

Garchomp said blow the man down, even that will never happen

Gyarados said Come on conk, hurry up! or i get all your points

Aegislash said CONK HAS NO BRAIN! I DESTROYED IT!

Tyranitar said im so glad i big boffin

Salamence said more like try in a big cffin

Excadrill said How could we play this with such shit equipment

Tyranitar said git gud little bud

Excadrill said my names not LITTLE BUD

Garchomp said yar har har, hows it going little bud

Excadrill said my AMES NAMES NOT LITTLE NUD BUD

Gyarados said yeah, mafia don doubles hotel managers pool set is better than muffin

Conkeldurr said I like this versio n of pool. its how i played in my young faday.

Raichu said i can see excadrill, who is my cousin, play pool. i hope he wins

Evil Twin said i bet theyll all xxe lose. although my le goody goody desy brother would be my best pe le pepe candidiate

Excadrill said hurry up conk!

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY!

Gyarados said Just let me win!

Aegislash said THE WOLD OFF SHADOWS will never forgivve me for letting a light moresoul winner

Conkeldurr said Beat this!

(He is the first to put a pebble in da hole)

Aegislash said I have to win!

Tyranitar said no u dont. excadrill can win too

Gyarados said I have to win

Garchomp said but granny might have more experience

Gyarados said i also don't have conks age!

Conkeldurr said I MAY BE OLD, BUT I STILL HAVE SOME WIND IN MY STEP! *fartz*

Aegislash said POO! U NEED A WASH!

Tyranitar said so u do!

Aegislash said NO I DONT! StOP BULLYING ME! I AM COOL AND EPIC SHADOW WARRIOR!

(he kicks conk in the big dikky and goes on the table and puses another pebble in the hole.

Gyarados said your getting your drinks on da expensive and getting less rice for these

Excadrill said it pronbably smelt anyway

Tyranitar said but it was choco rice

Excadrill said youd eat a chocolate wasp

Conkeldurr said ive had choccy wasp! IT WAS RTAHER NICE!

Tyranitar said maybe it might tasete like fizzy kemoade

Conkeldurr said I WANT LEMONADE!

Aegislash said I want u to put up with feebled dish water

Garchomp said Umm, its dish walter

Salamence said I GET MY USUAL CONIAC

Tyranitar said whopee cushion for u

Aegislash said i want free shadow juice

Garchomp said yar har har, youll gbe getting ur brandy on the expensive

Aegislash said I DONT DRINK GYARADOS' POND WATER, I WANT SHADOW JUICE

Gyarados said AEGISLASH! GET OFF NOW!

Aegislash said smelly

(Gyarados pushes aegislash off!)

Gyarados said i make u yummy dinks, and thats the thanks i get

Aegislash said its not fair. conks not allowed to win.

Conkeldurr said Call me granny said i can win if i wan t to

Salamence said i was rather baning banking on BASIL winning

Gyarados sai will win

Tyranitar said #citation needed

Garchomp said yar har har pirate enemy sword fight! DRAW YER SWORDZ!

Salamence said err, stab urself garchomp

Excadrill said Everyone calm down. Let's ust play without aegislash

Aegislash said FFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! I WANT TO PLAY POOL AND WIN!

Conkeldurr said pity that will never happen

Salamence said ur rubbish at pool! just like u r with menial tasks lol

Aegislash said this game is fucking crap anyway! I WANT EVERYONE TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIY

(he knocks the table over, one of the balls lands on evil twins mohawk lol)

Aegislash said I'M DA COOELEST!

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, U KNOCKED THE TABLE OVER

Tyranitar said no shit

Salamence said i bet IT COSTED a LoT oF MOOnnnEEY

Conkeldurr said (in tears) Your a bully! KILL YOURSELF!

*kicks Excadrill in the nobbly nuts*

Excadrill said Shut up everyone!

Gyarados said i run the pub, i say we bully the main 3 into cleaning up

Excadrill said but i didn't do anything

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) YOU SHIT UP!

Gyarados said (hits excadrill) Yeah, your just a bossy breat!

Tyranitar said looks like little bud is learning big lesson

Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD

Garchomp said yar har har, hows it going little bud?

Excadrill said MY NAME NOT LITTLE BUD

Tyranitar said i dont think its going very weel mate

Garchomp said blow the down, maybe he ought to try harder at snooker

Gyarados said aegislash, clean this ICKKY mess up RIGHT NOW! AND DONT U START COMPLAINING ABOUT THAT FUCKING WORLD OF SHADOWS POO POO AGAIN

Aegislash said (Hurls a creme cracker at gyarados) Fight eme like a man! (points a piece of metal at capn)

Excadrill said guys top!stop!

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* SHUT UP LITTLE SHIT, I WANT GYARADOS TO KILL HIM

Tyranitar said This is awesome! Popcorn anyone!

Salamence said Please! I'm rooting for gayarados.

Garchomp said Two pieces of long john silver for the cap;n.

Gyarados said I AM JOHNNY AFTER ALL ;D HERES JOHNNY!

*tyranitar, garchomp and salamence cheer n beer*

Gyarados said Fine, i'll fight you!

Tyranitar said IM GONNA SAVE THE DAY!

Salamence said u coulnt save one of basil's shhit sandwitches

Garchomp said i saved the black pig from many fierce storms

Tyranitar said...no u didnt

(tyranitar starts putting the table back together)

Gyarados said YOUVE FORCED MY HAND U ANNPYING BLUNT PENCIL! I DOUBT ULL BE GETTING BREKKY TOMORROW MORNING!

(he pokes aegislash's eye with the felt tip pen. this causes him to cry blood aegislash has torturd past i think)

Aegislash said BOO HOO HOO! YOUR SO MEAN!

(he throws a pebble at gyarados)

Gyarados said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDIEULITTLESHITIFUCKINGWEANTTOGIVEUNOSHADOWJUICE

Conkeldurr said GO GYARADOS! KILL HIM

(tyranitar throws all the pebbles into the table)

Tyranitar said I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

(he takes his shirt off and starts bouncing up and down)

Gyarados said CHEATER!

Salamence said Ew, chubby!

Aegislash said you shat on the idea of breathigg. you little piece oof cauliflower!

Excadrill said Guys, fatia don dotel manager is cuming

Aegislash said YOU SMELL OF SHIT!

Tyranitar said he smells of shitty paella

Garchomp said blow the man down, i want proper food

Tyranitar said yeah, his garbage smells

Gyarados said shut up, hes actually cuming over

Conkeldurr said WHY TRUST EXCAMEANIE? HE DIDN'T GIVE THE ORANGE REVEL TO HOT ASS ME! IM STARVING! *kicks mafia don hotel manager in the tinky winky oops i wish it was garchomp instead*

Gyarados said ...

Conkeldurr said ...

Aegislash said ...hmph?

Gengar said mumble mumble WHY DID YOU DO THAT U FAGGOT LIMEY?!

Conkeldurr said I'm starving, i'm old

Gengar said I HOPE U STARVE ON THE PLANE HOME! mumble mumble ur barred for the evening MUMBLE I VE HAD ENOUH OF UR CRAP FAGGOTS! I DONT WHAT AUSTRALIAN HOTELS ARE UP TO, BUT WE ASK FOR OSME MORE RESPECT! MUMBLE CORN FLAKES!

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *PANTS AND SWEATS* NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHireallywantedtoforcefeedeveryonetheirrice

Garchomp said yo ho ho, salamence was having lobster

Conkeldurr said and i was having CHOKKY

Tyranitar said and we were having chookky rice

Excadrill said uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gengar said GET OUT OF MY SLIGHT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I INVITE AUSTRAILIANS

Tyranitar said i told u aliens were real!

Excadrill said id didnt do anything wrong. tell raichu, shell protect me

Gyarados said I WIN!

Aegislash said CHEATER! I hope you scrub prison floors. u got us kicked out

Gyarados said PWISON!

Salamence said GYARADOS WON! PAY UP EVERYONE!

Excadrill said but we dont have any yummy pennies

Salamence said NAYA NAYA NAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UR POOOOOOOOOOOR

Tyranitar said pork PIEZ

Tyranitar said i saved day. i am da big hero! i won the game and ended the chaos

Excadrill said no u didnt

Tyranitar said ask gourgiest, shell love me forecerv forecver

Gengar said I DONT CAR HO WON MUMBLE! YOUVE SHAT MUMBLE ON THE GOOD SPANISH HOTEL NAME UMBMUMBLE! UR ALL BARRED FROM TH E MUMBLE RESTAURNAT TONIGHT MUMBLE!

Salamence said ccan i keep the coniac

(he throws it at salaemcene)

Gyarados said THATS SNOT how you treat da million man

Conkeldurr said I WANTED TO WIN!

Excadrill said i dont want to get hit by conk

Gyarados said u fucking deserved it! u stole the orange revel, u sang the fun song with evil and U DONT EVEN LET ME WIN SNOOKER

*blows sum snot onto a tissue and wipes it on excadrills fucking face*

Aegislash said ull have to brave the common cold

Tyranitar said just you wait. gourgiest will betray u and join da kindly kew!

Aegislash said shell turn to me after all the bullying gyarados did to...

Gyarados and Mafia Don Gengar said SHIT UP!

Raichu said i thought ur were really cool cousin!

Excadrill said thanks. but aegislasha dn and conk were being big meanies

Conkeldurr said UR JUST JELLY CUZ I WA BETTER THAN YOU!

Gengar said GET MUMBLLE OUT OF MY SIGHT! AND PUTN SOME CLOTHES ON!

(gyarados stick his tongue out at him)

Gengar said grrrrrrr mumble revenge is a dish best served with corn flakes

Tyranitar said i want yummy dinner

Gengarr said mumble mumble u shouldve thought of that before trying to kill me corn flakes

Tyranitar said never mind, i have chokky in my suitcase

Excadrill said that means i wont go hungry

Aegislash said hump, fine

Gyarados said err nah, i gave conk the combination to ur case and let him eat them all

Conkeldurr said THEY WERE SCRUMMY *wiggles sausages*

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*everyone has a good laugh lol*

(the crappy crew were sent back to dirty slums or being urde. rude. no t for them. the maffia don hotel manager is very evil.)

Conkeldurr said i want WANKA

Conkeldurr said *gets wanka out* MY T

Aegislash said FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL. u got us kicked out piggy, burn to a cheese and onion crisp. IM HAVING THAT!

Tyranitar said where?

Excadrill said no fatty

Tyranitar said laugh now

Tyranitar said why didnt u tell us about ur wanka bar conk

Gyarados said its conks wanka bar

Garchomp said yar har har wanka bar

Salamence said uh im going to eat u garchomp

Gyarados said its conk wanka he can do what he wants with it

Excadrill said We never did get any T at the hotel

Gyarados said REALLY?

Garchomp said blow the man down, i dont remember gein any feast 4 a capn

Tyranitar said What are we going to do now

Conkeldurr said I think you should go without food. People my day would starve and deal with it

Tyranitar said Greediegutz

Conkeldurr said (grumpy face)

Gyarados said as you know, we were kicked out because conk is a piece of shit let down to the kindlee crew

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Tyranitar said you think thats bad, remember the time when I stopped the aliens from invading the pub

Garchomp said yar har har, gyarados stopped them

Gyarados said Im glad SOMEONE remembers

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ur useless

Tyranitar said laugh now

Excadrill said i remember it as though it was just yesterday

*Excadrill flashes back to faithful day when aliens were doing shit n shot*

Evil twin said *enters the innocent pub* MEH EH MEH! IM GOING TO SEND THE ALIENS TO STEEL ZE SECRET SCALLYWAG KRAPPY FORMULA! it iz useless to resist chan

Gyarados said oh nah

Tyranitar said i told you aliens were real

Aegislash said they'll face the truth wrath of a shadow warrior

*grabs a pencil from the fucking booking table*

Aegislash said EN GARDE!

*the aliens cum from the sky! THEYRE FUCKING SCRAY! They kick barrels over, jump on tables and start drinking the hungree customers beerz, they weren't cheap or legal anyway*

Gogoat said go away *fartz*

Aegislash said im going to hide in the inn

Tyranitar said *wets himself* but your da brave shadow warrior

Excadrill said please could u stop bullying?

Buzzwole said iwh ioefhiorefhroi;fjorhrjorhfroihroihrfoirhroheosvbfjhc f jfbdkfjcbjcbcjc

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i can speak alien

Tyranitar said sweat, what did the retard say?

Garchomp said yar har har, he wanted bed n brekky

Gyarados said NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO I DONT WANT ALIENS, I DONT WANT TO LOSE THE FORMULA, ID ONT WANT TO FUCKING GIVE U BED N BREKKY EVERY FUCKING CUSTOMER MANAGES TO CUM DOWN FOR BREKKY, I DONT WANT TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTOTHEKITECHENANDBRINGBREAKFASTUPTOU *vomits all over buzzwole*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ITS THE ALIENS

Salamence said shut up old dimer

Salamence said WHAT R WE GOING TO DOOO

Aegislash said it is useless, we should try in a hole

Excadrill said we could give them a fake formula

Tyranitar said excellent idea, glad i thought of it

Excadrill said *sigh* cheerful chubby child stole my ideA*

Laugh now

Garchomp said yar har har, here is the message in a bottle

Tyranitar said cheers

*Gyarados grabs gARCHOMP the rotten pirate by the scruff of the neck, some nits fall onto him*

Gyarados said U FUCKING MORON, THATS THE REAL FORMULA

Garchomp said yol hol hol, im relly relly honest

Salamence said rotten rumbeard

Aegislash said garchomp is a crusty as your feebled sANDbitches

Gyarados said wuold u like one then?

Buzzwole said H

*steels one from gyarados' hand and scoffs it*

Conkeldurr said what the pig

*Buzzwole EXPLODES INTO FUCKING PIECES. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

*all the aliens go home to planet neverappearinginthisninthrateshow*

Excadrill said u saved the pub benches

Tyranitar said ur an hero

Gyarados said i shit in barrels

*back 2 da script recycling*

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, I GOT CHOKKY AND U DIDNT

Gyarados said we need food after busy day.

Gyarados said i did all the work

Salamence said as you know, all we had today was a fatdonalds n burger kingler brekky

Tyranitar said as u know, the cool members went to fatdonalds, the gay members went to burger kingler

Garchomp said but gyarados went to burer kingler

Excadrill said and you and garchomp went to fatdonalds

*laugh now*

Aegislash said I'm going to settle on sum scrummy dirt and rocks

Tyranitar said even 4 brekky?

Excadrill said no fatdonalds balloons to fuck this time

Tyranitar said laugh now

Aegislash said afirmativity

Tyranitar said talk properly

Salamence said sez the one who cant even say 4 proeprlyly

Tyranitar said 4

Salamence said ha! u cant even say 4 properly

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOR

Garchomp said yol hol hol its a big baefers life for me!

Tyranitar said 4

Gyarados said dont u think that the retared baef song was why we got barred?

Tyranitar said I want chokky bar

Excadrill said I think I'll have to join you

Tyranitar said with a choccy bar?

Excadrill said no with aegislash and his dirt n rox

Gyarados said EXCELLENT IDEA, glad i thought of it

Excadrill said gtyaraiddb gyarados stole my idea

Tyranitar said I want chokky

Excadrill said This is the best we've got

Conkeldurr said I get chokky and you don't

Excadrill said Shut up Cock!

Conkeldurr said *laugh now* *hits excadrill* Call me granny

Gyarados said im haing sum wanker bar too

Conkeldurr said TOO BAD"! IT AT E IT UP!

Gyarados said ...selfish

Salamence said what was that basil

Gyarados said im rather peckish for some shellfish

Blastoise said you had better not be hungry for me slum boys

Tyranitar said ur shell looks like chocolate cake, can i have some

(Blastoise squirts water all over tubbytars fat fucking ugly face lol)

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOH NOOOOOOO IM ALL WEEEEEEEET!

Conkeldurr said hih hi hih u got wiiiit!

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL, I'M WEARING THE TIGHT TROUSERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Excadrill said So err, Aegislash. Do we have anything special with dirt and rocks?

Aegislash said I cover my rocks with dirt

Salamence said are they GOLD rocks?

Conkeldurr said I WANT GOLDEN SYRUP

Gyarados said you ought to be grateful that you got a wanka bar

Tyranitar said Can we actually eat them then?

Conkeldurr said I HUNGRY!

Excadrill said Should we cook em?

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, i can cook

Gyarados said yeah, cooking up trouble. i've lost several customers thanks to your inability to cook

Excadrill said i thought it was because of the shot sandwitches

Gyarados said OI, my sandwhiches got rid of the aliens

Tyranitar said I TOLD YOU ALIENS WERE

Gyarados said SHUT UP YOU FAILED JUNK SALESMAN! I KNOW THE ALIENS WERE REAL. DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS REAL? I'LL TELL YOU FUCKING WHAT? THAT CHAIN GANG I'LL PUT ON YOUR FEET WHEN YOU START SCRAPING CUM OF THE TABLES THE SECOND WE GET BACK! HERES JOHNNAY! ;D

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aegislash said They'd get too hot

Tyranitar said You mean like my sex every night?

Excadrill said Yeah. A sex doll.

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Garchomp said yo ho ho, ive head lotsa sex

Tyranitar the virgin said seen any mermaids

Salamence said mermaids aren't real fatso

Conkeldurr said IM A MERMAID

Aegislash said i have more of chance with gourgiest than you!

Gyarados said u were crying about loooooosing snooker earlier LOSER!

Aegislash said (in tears) DONT CALL ME THAT!

Garchomp said yar har har retarded sword quip

Aegislash said Dirt and rocks are acceptable when there's nothing else

Excadrill said You said they were scrummy earlier

Aegislash said Anything is scrummy if it isn't cooked by Conk

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Gyarados said OI, granny works hard with those cheese sandwhiches. i think he makke a meen cheese sandwitch

Aegislash said SANDBIITCH MORE LIKE!

Conkeldurr said I add a special surprise to them

Excadrill *holds back vomit* i see

Tyranitar said What would you do if you had to eat dirt and rocks?

Conkeldurr said I'd put sum nice brown sauce over them

Excadrill said Maybe later

Garchomp said yol Hol hOl i want som nice brown sauce

*the tight trousers explode due to the stink, he forgot to put on a pair of pants lol*

Gyarados said why did this puddle cum with it?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i didn't know the way to the crews quarters

*OH GOD I WANT THIS MOVIE TO FUCKING END track*

Tyranitar said Thanks Conk. With this in mind. Maybe the plain dirt n rocks would taste better by comparison

Gyarados said were havin brown sauce with it

Tyranitar said maybe it might be schezuan sauce

Salamence said the only sauce uve had is garchomps body fluids

*laugh now*

Garchomp said yo ho ho, their reely reely scrummy

Excadrill said how good r the dirt n rox with MAYO!

Aegislash said average

Excadrill said fine, lets cook dirt in rox

(Excadrill and Aegislash go in the knife's slum dum bum kitchin to learn the scrummy shadow cuisine. Gyarados and co are sitting at da table redy for shitty dirt n rocks. the shadows won't trie...to blow them up in big warfare)

Excadrill said Dirt n rockz r served.

Tyranitar said Im not hungy. (tum rum)

Excadrill said Yes u r tubby.

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Gyarados said were all hungry after u ruined the evening for everyone

Salamence said i was rather looking forward it my rice

Salamence said NEYA NEYA NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I bet you eat mud all the time

Tyranitar said you'll be eating it with us this time

Garchomp said blow the man down, i thought salamence was having lobster

Gyarados said WE AREN'T IN THE KITCHEN ANYMORE. CAN'T YOU GO THROUGH ONE FUCKING SECOND WITHOUT BEING AN ANNOYING LITTLE SHIT?

Aegislash said garchomp is feedbled, i want to suck his blood with a shadow straw

Tyranitar said strawman

Aegislash said I always i have my dirt n rockz with a nutissue glass of SHADOW JUICE!

Tyranitar said Im not dinkin that.

Aegislash said i didn't want you to steel my sacred potion anyway. ITS ALLLLLLL MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEucanthaveany

Conkeldurr said IVE HAD MY T!

Aegislash said SHUT UP U FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GO IN THE OVEN! i want you turn into fried chicken

Conkeldurr said I WANT FRIED CHICKEN

Gyarados said i serve a mean fried chicken at the pub

Aegislash said fried chicken? HAH! MORE LIKE TRIED CHICKEN!

Excadrill said ur fried chicken gave me tummy ache

Garchomp said yar har har, you ought to try harder little bud

Gyarados said yeah, ur just jelly on da plate because i run the pub and you just serve drinks to the hungry customers

Salamence said can i have conyak with my dirt n rocks

Aegislash said i dont dink feebled juice

Excadrill said We can only have pond walter then

Gyarados said or we could have a 6 pack of scallywag

Conkeldurr said BEER!

Garchomp said yar har har u can rely on the capn to have the day

Excadrill said i wish we could have hotel wine instead

Excadrill said i wish conk could put sum clothes on

Gyarados said i wish u could stop acting like a fucking piece of shit baby who still needs nappies and have a bad dream

Aegislash said hee hee hhee, that would be funny

Conkeldurr said it would also be funny if it happened to u!

Aegislash said NO IT WONT!

Tyranitar said I haz a six pak.

Excadrill said Yah of wanka bars.

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Conkeldurr said I GET WANKA BARS

Gyarados said youll get bared if this keeps up

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT BEER! U CANT FIRE ME, IM PUB VETERAN! I HELPED TO CREATE SCALLYWAG

Gyarados said funny, mambo number 4 told me the other day that you just drank all the prototypes

Tyranitar said didnt mambo number 4 die after going to prison lol

Gyarados said PWISON!

Conkeldurr said I get a bigger can than u

Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Conkeldurr said IM PUB VETEEAB!

Aegislash said PUB VETERAN? HA! MORE LIKE PUB VEGETABLE!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIII! U KNOW I DONT LIKE VEGETABLES!

Tyranitar said u seemed to want a orange flavoured revel

Gyarados said HOW DARE U CALL CONK PUB VEGETABLE! u have to eat fruit n veg for the rest of ur meels

Garchomp said yar har har u got told off

Salamence said NYA NAAYA NYAAAAAAA! SERVES U RIGHT!

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOH! I hate fruita n veg, too fucking healthy

Conkeldurr said I drank all ur scallywag.

Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAT!?

Conkeldurr said I WANTED BEER!

Excadrill said but we set guard dog outside

Arcanine said MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes a shit on the scallywag doormat every character had to have outside their door*

Aegislash said i dont want scallywag doormats

Gyarados said they encourage people to go to the innocent pub, i show them the ropes, then theyll love it so much that they wont mind doing the menial tasks for a bit

Excadrill said Carrotz! We now have to have either shadow juice or walter.

Tyranitar said I hate water, too fucking healthy!

Salamence said i only drink the finest water

Excadrill said we only have dirty dishwalter im afraid

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, I SAILED THE BLACK PIG TO UNCHARTED TERRITORY

Aegislash said SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND DOWN IN THE SEA.

Excadrill said Its water or nuffin. Aegislash will get rid of us with his blaster stick if we take his shadow juice

Tyranitar said theres a spider in my walter

Gyarados said MAYBE HE MIGHT SCRAPE THE GUM BETTER THAN YOU saidD

Excadrill said Carrotz! i have a slug on my rock

Aegislash said ur not having my dirt n rocks, get ur own

Excadrill said i didn't want it urs anyway

Gyarados said then eat the snail and think about how big and fat ur ugly traitor cousin is

Tyranitar said Fine, let's tuck in

Aegislash said FUCK IN MOAR LIEK!

*the kindlee krew are ready for comfy beds. they are tired from all the wacky hijinks and their tums r very tenda from the dirt n rox*

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados?

Gyarados said Go away

Salamence said my tummy needs yummy money

Tyranitar said ordinary people eat keep the yummy moneyfor themselves, creative people give it all to MEEEEEEEEE!

Salamence said I'm going to sleep on golden bed

Aegislash said Salamence shall have a few slits coming his way. HE'LL BE GOING TO STRAIGHT TO HELL

Aegislash said HA MOAR LIEK REATARTED PEOPLE

Salamence said im in front of you, you ignorant PESANT

Tyranitar said Maybe mafia don hotel manager will give me a chocolate cake and tell us that everything is forgiven

Excadrill said maybe he'll tell u to loss weight

Laugh now

Gyarados said He'll never forgive you for being fat uggy sluj.

*laugh now*

Excadrill said hey gess wot

Aegislash said I think ur to smelly

Aegislash said WHAT U HOE!?

Salamence said im going to go to bed

Tyranitar said Hey mate! can isleep in da slum with u?

Gyarados said OVER MY DED BODY!

Excadrill said what will gourgiest say?

Aegislash said shell say lol ur feebled and gay and go with me. IM COOL SHIT!

*laugh now*

Garchomp said Yarharhar, can i go in ur inn salamence?

Salamence said ew smellay!

Conkeldurr said U CAN SLEEP IN MY SLUM SONNY

Garchomp said yol hol hol, i get to go in with GRANNAY

Conkeldurr said oh u maek me blush

Tyranitar said pity u cant cock

Tyranitar said hey can i sleep in ur slum granny?

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! KILL URSELF!

Excadrill said lol

*laugh now*

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL, IM REALLY REALLY TIRED

Conkeldurr said ME TO! my willy dillys KILLING ME

Gyarados said time for the big kindlee krew sleep. we have to throw stones at the mafia don hotel managers window tomorrow

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANTED TO GO TO THE SWEETIES SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

Aegislash said I think ur to smelly for the sweeties shop

Salamence said I think ur to POOR to go outsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

Tyranitar said Hey mate!

Garchomp said Yarharhar, good night Salamence!

Salamence said err, i actually hate both of you

Aegislash said I'm going to howl to the celestial moons in hope that sexy maidd will fucking murder my virgiintiy. Soon Gyarados will appriciate me for who I am. THIS IS WHO I AM!

*Shoots Tyranitar with da BIG blaster stick*

Tyranitar said Ow. Meanie.

Excadrill said Hahaha. That was really funnay

*Laugh now*

Salamence said aegislash n excadrill r the only virgins hear!

Gyarados said as you know, we need to go to bed

Salamence said im going to count my money

Aegislash said I want capnneedsthewash to have a wash

Garchomp said yar har har, capn pugwash

Excadrill said i'm not a virigin

Tyranitar said you havent recantlee beean denying this

Gyarados said I lokk swaj in tench coet!

Salamence said IM GOIN 2 BEEEEEEEDA!

Aegislash said SO AM I! ill wait for gourgiest to cum on me!

Tyranitar said Good luck Aegislash! ull need it as ill pound her first

Gyarados said u never makes ppounds in da market though

*laugh now*

Excadrill said i hope cremy cousin is here

Tyranitar said but she works for the evil twin though

Gyarados said EVIL TWIN IS NOT I AM

Salamence said BOARD MEETING AT THE DINING ROOM TOMORROW MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING

Aegislash said hopefully youll try in ur sleep

Conkeldurr said I BET U WET THE BED

Aegislash said boo hoo no I DONT

Tyranitar said Good night Aegislash

Garchomp said Yohoho. Good night Aegislash

Aegislash said hUMP, i was hoping for less smelly fans

Excadrill said i need to empty my rockets from all the dirt and rocks

Garchomp said yo ho ho, they were relly relly scrummy

Excadrill said shut up garchomp, I need to go to bed and fight da tummy ache

Garchomp said blow the man down, i dont have tummy ache

Conkeldurr said NEITHER DO IIIIIIIIII!

Tyranitar said whoopee cushion for u!

Excadrill said cool, see u in da morning

Gyarados said i miss bitty

Excadrill said oh well

Tyranitar said lol

*In Tyranitar's slum inn*

Tyranitar said i hope gourgiest comes in so i can have sexy sex with her.

Tyranitar said as a safety measure

*as da safety measure, tyranitar puts his sex doll under da bed*

Tyranitar said you can fuck if you want to, you can leave ur friends behind, cuz you can fuck, u can fuck, everybody look ur duckz

*door of fate knocks*

Gourgiest said is this excadrill, can i cum in your slum

Tyranitar said no, fuck off

Tyranitar's devil said hang on, thats le sexy gourgiest. nows your chance desu

Tyranitar's angel said as you know, gourgiest probably wants to see excadrill. I RUN THE PUB

Tyranitar's devil said prisonboy

Tyranitar's angel said PWISON

*dies for a bit*

Tyranitar said *in excadrills voice* YES, I AM EXCADRILL! I LOVE BEING CALLED LITTLE BUD. ready for sex?

Gourgiest said ples let me sleep with you, mafia don hotel manager says he ll take a shit on me

Tyranitar said ILL SAVE U!

Gourgiest said dont tell mafia don hotel manager okay?

Tyranitar said ill kill him with a fucking cocktail sausage

Gourgiest said please do, hesso mean

Tyranitar said i love being calld little bud

Gourgiest said okay then little bud

*gives him da hug, a smile beams across obesitars face*

Tyranitar said oh wow, im so happy i got to go on epic holiday. *fartz*

(in mafia don hotel manager's bedroom)

Gengar said *fucking a corn flakes box* MUMBLE MUMBLE MUMBLE CORN FALKES HEN

Gengar said WHERES GOURGIEST? SHE SHOULD BE HERE TO WATCH ME MASTURBAIT! MUMBL MUMBMLE OVER CORN FLAKES HEN!

Gengar said GOURGIEST YOU RETARDED DOG, WHY AREN'T U FILMING?

*notices that gourgiest left*

Gengar said GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I FUCKED THE CORN FLAKES HEN FOR SOMETHIB NOTHIG MUMBLE MUBMLE ILL KILL HER! MAYBE THE FAT ONE TOOKK HER MUMBLE! MUMBLE HE JUSTS ME FOR MUMBLE HIMSELF! MUMBLE FUCKING FAGGOT!

*loads finger blaster stick labelled the spanish blaster stick BOOM*

(inn gyarados' slum)

Raichu said EXCADRILL? where art thou?

Gyarados said ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBETTYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTHEOILZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZWASZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNFWFSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZALIEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPWISONZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZJJJJJJJJJJAILZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZMONAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBETTY!

Raichu said cousin!

Gyarados said GO AWAY! OR YOULL BE HAVING UR DINKS ON THE EXPENSIVE!

Raichu said excadrill, cousin, are u in there?

Gyarados said WHAT DO U WANT?

Raichu said ive cum to play sausages with u!

Gyarados said ew! id rather play with a barrel

Raichu said dont talk like that, i want hug

Gyarados said yuck, ur fat

Raichu said i thought that u were special to me. I LOVE U! i took teh trouble of sneaking out of the evil twin's holiday home to play sausagees with you, and thats the thanks i get

Gyarados said i'll tell the evil twin about this, NO ORANGE JUICE WITH YOUR BREKKY TOMORROW

Gyarados said thats y u bratreayed me to da my evil twin

Raichu said but u dpnt have evil twin. its gyarados who dows. were star crossed lovers against the pub politics

Raichu said my excadrill never shouts

Gyarados said of course he doesn't, he knows he'll go on a chain gang if he does. I AM GYARADOS! EVIL TWIN IS NOT I AM! LEAVE MY SLUM! ol lol

Raichu said YOUR GYARADOS! WHAT DO YOU DO WITH MY EXCADRILL?

Gyarados said i run the pub, i say what goes

(aims dilso at him)

Gyarados said NOTHING!

Raichu said tell me...nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWorillenduinprison

Gyarados said PWISON!

Raichu said HA! NA! NA! BA! I WIN!

Gyarados said all i did was give him a nice ome home and give him sum yummy work

Excadrill said

Raichu said U ATE MY WONDRFUL SEXY COUSIN!

Gyarados said NO I DIDNT! HED TASTE LIKE SHIT

Raichu said NO HE DOESNT! ill have u know that vore is a guilty pleasure of mine!

Gyarados said HA! just u wait till i tell evil about this. HELL FUCKING TEESE U 4 LIEF!

*he is about to leave the slum*

Raichu said STOP RIGHT THERE!

Gyarados said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raichu said youll be sorry you served dinks

*she cases chases ppororoor poor capn with big dildo*

(in aegislash eggy's slum(

Aegislash said HA, THAT'S RIGHT, IM THE COOLEST

*beats up garchomp, conk and salamence play doh toys*

Aegislash said grr wheres gourgiest!

*the door knocks KNOCK NOCK*

Gengar said LET ME IN

Aegislash said DECENT, GOURGIEST IS HERE! CUM IN NOW WAGON

*gengar busts in*

Gengar said GRRRR MUMBLE CORN FLAKES! WHERES GOURGIEST! GIVE HER BACK MUMBLE CORN FLAKES! I WILL NEVER BANG YOU! YOU WERE THE FUCKING FAGGOT WHO SENT THE LOVE LETTERS

Aegislash said I have da playboy collection. i'll see how you compare to the best shadow relics

Gengar said Youre too fat for playboy, eat more corn flakes mumble mumble

Aegislash said I have steamy hot sex. Every night

Gengar said STOPPING FUCKING GANGING UP ON ME FFAGGOT!

Aegislash said BOO HOO, STOP CALLING ME NAMES

Gengar said HAND OVER GOURGIEST OR ILL KILL YOU.

Aegislash said You are a pathetic creature. Gourgiest isn't in my dark cave

Gengar said WHY WERE YOU FUCKING NAKED IN THE DINING ROOM?

Aegislash said HA, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE? UR MAFIA DON HOTEL MANAGER! MAFIA DON HOTEL MANAGER? HA! MORE LIKE FATTYIA DON HOTEL MANAGER

Gengar said U KNOW i FUCKING HATE THAT NICKNAME! ILL KILL YOU

Aegislash said I always win! Fall into the void

Gengar said I HAVE A finger BLASTER STICK! ULL NEVER mumble mumble WIN

Aegislash said Gyarados went too far with the blowtickler

Gengar said MUMBLE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? ILL NEVER BLOW TICKLE YOU fucking australian?

Aegislash said The bin is a nice place for you. Dark and out of the way. and ur both fucking smelly

Gengar said ILL NEVER MUMBLE BANG YOU IN THE BIN! IM NOT GAY!

Aegislash said I';m not fucing jay!

Gengar said THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME A SEXY LOVE LETTER! AND WHY DID U MUMBLE GO AROUND NAKED!

Aegislash said YOU WHINY LITTLE SHIT, I DO WHAT I WANT. YOU DON'T HAVE A SHADOW OF DOUBT!

Gengar said WELLL MUMBLE I DONT WANT TO BANG U!

Aegislash said You always smell

Gengar said Mumble u will die!

Aegislash said Ur rotten rasperry! I hope i dontt turn into a werewolf

Gengar said ull regret kicking me in the nitz!

Aegislash said POO, I HOPE YOU TRY IN YOUR SLEEP

Gengar said I will kill you mumble, then let the military do the best!

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND LOSE TO ME IN A SHADOW ARM WRESTLING MATCH

Gengar said So you want a fight eh?A mumble

Aegislash said At last, midnight fight

Gengar said MUBMBLE I WILL WIN CORN FLAKES!

Aegislash said The night shall be eternal when I rule this miserable rock we call Gaia

Gengar said ITZ KALLED EARTH MUMBLE, NOT GAYER!

Aegislash said ur gay

Gengar said UR A BIG FAT BULLY! I DONT WANT FAGGOTS LIKE U IN MY HOTEL

Aegislash said UR RELLY MEAN!

Gengar said ILL KAY U CORN CLAKES! CAKES!

(he chases him)

Aegislash said HA! U CANT CATCH MEEEEEEE! im going to run away

(they run outside the slum)

*in conkeldurr's slum, salamence enters*

Conkeldurr said zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzCHIPPYzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzBEERzzzzzzzzzzzz

Salamence said WAKE UP GARCHOMP! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! DIE YOU HIPPO!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE SNOB BERRY SHIT TART!

Salamence said stop pretending to be conk he would never dare mock me like that

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Salamence said Stop taking his catchphrases!

Conkeldurr said garchomp is asleep! LEAVE US ALONE!

Salamence said who is WE? IS BASIL BEING UNLOYAL!?

Conkeldurr said me n garchomp you shit

Salamence said You always whine

Conkeldurr said u dink a lot of that

Salamence said STOP STEALING GYARADOS FROM ME! BESIDES, MY USUAL CONYAKS MY USUAL

Conkeldurr said how did i steal gyarados from you snobberry? I WANT THE MAID

Salamence said So you want to fuck both? I bet you love the smell of fish

Conkeldurr said I HATE FISH! I WANT WANKA BAR

Salamence said You'll be getting a taste of the frying pan if you dont give gyarados back!

Conkeldurr said YOU JUST WANT TO BE PUB VETERAN

Salamence said Conks pub veteran rotten rumbeard

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT LIKE RUM! I WANT BEER!

Salamence said ILL HAVE YOU KICKED OUT THE PUB! I BET YOU'RE GOING TO KIDNAP GYARADOS

Conkeldurr said I bet you wear nappies

Salamence said So you want a fight eh?A

Conkeldurr said i was the champion boxer in the home for smelly old people

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IM GOING TO RUN AWAY

Salamence said cowardly pesant

*gets da frying pan out

Conkeldurr said IIIII LEAVE ME ALIIIIIIINE! IM FASTER THAN POO

Salamence said STOP TRYING TO PIN THE BLAME ON CONK!

*runs downstairs, civil gives chase, this is very exciting*

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR PIRATE ENEMY SWORD FIGHT! DRAW YER SWORDS! BATTELE ON THE POOOP DECK!

*waddles downstairs to catch up*

*speaking of fucking obese morons, tyranitar can see aegislash*

Tyranitar said i can see aegislash outside

Gourgiest said who?

Tyranitar said the gold knife? not as hansome as me

Gourgiest said you're a lot fatter than i anticipated

Laugh now

Gourgiest said please let me sleep in ur bed!

TYranitar said MY PLEASYRE! OR MY NAMES NOT TYRANITAR!

Gourgiest said but ur excadrill

Tyranitar said or i was meant to say, or my names not little bud!

Gengar said I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! MUMBLE MUMBLE CORN FLAKES

Aegislash said SHUT UP ABOUT CORN FLAKES chocolate teapot! though i do prefer them over rice krispies

Tyranitar said Where?

Gourgiest said was that gengar?

Tyranitar said thats right, mafia don hotel manager the big fat bully meanie who didnt give me any choclot herself

Gourgiest said HELP! IM SCARED!

Tyranitar said dont worry! little bud will protect you!

Gourgiest said why do you keep going on about little bud?

Tyranitar said BECAUSE IM A LITTLE BUD

Aegislash said you faker loser, i was meant to protect her

Tyranitar said well done you little banana, YUCK TOO HEALTHY, youve attracted mafia don bully's attention

Aegislash said TYRANITAR GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE DA DARK SCARIFCE!

Tyranitar said NO! IM EXCADRILL GO AWAY!

Gourgiest said eek!

(she hides)

Gengar said WHAT R U DOIN HERE FATTY!

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said DONT U DARE KILL GOURGIEST! ILL PROTECT HER!

Tyranitar said NO! I WILL!

*outside, salamence is chasing conk*

Salamence said thats right, run away you cow cow cowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwward

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Salamence has the frying pan

Salamence said PREPARE FOR A WHACK WITH THE FRYING PAN!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IM TELLING GYARADOS!

Salamence said ud know, uve captured him AND conk

Garchomp said yar har har, good eveneing salamence, whose the pirate battle with?

Salamence said thats more like it, why were you pretending to be conk? how did u telleport over here!

Garchomp said err granny

Salamence said i'll make sure ur granny hears about this, YOU STOLE GYARADOS FROM ME

*back with eggy*

Aegislash said ILL SAVE YOU GOURGIEST

Aegislash said IM GOING TO RUN AWAY

*Aegislash does a shadow pwr slide out of shitheads slum! Gyarados is running out of his with raichu*

Tyranitar said moro left u behind, ill protect u

*hides behind his suitcase*

*aegislash runs into gyarados the jollyo pubrunner*

Aegislash said capnnneedsthewash, let me have ur slum or else

Gyarados said u should be in bed

Aegislash said bossy boots shit, Mafia don hotel manaer is going to snednd me away!

Gyarados said bo ho go in the bin

Aegislash said WHY IS EXCADRILLS TUBBY CUSON CHASING U

Raichu said UR TERRIBLE PUBRUNNER? U PUT MY EXCADRILL ON A CHAIN GANG

Aegislash said humph, shes right

Gyarados said he fucking deserved it

*with fatty and gourgiest*

Gengar said CUM OUT NOW, OR ILL BREK BOTH UR LEGS

Tyranitar said I WILL PROTECT GOURGIEST!

Gourgiest said oh no

Tyranitar said don't worry, ill save the day, im a hero

*Tyranitar does epic power slide out of the slum with gourgiest. he fucking trips the obese piece of shit*

Tyranitar said ow

Gourgiest said ew, UR NOT EXCADRILL! your excadrill's fat friend

Laugh now

*excadrill comes out*

Excadrill said Tyranitar? Gourgiest? HAHAHA, WHAT IS GOING ON?

Tyranitar said This is so funnay bunnay

*everyone is chasing and beating the shit out of each other cool*

Excadrill said HAHAHA, THIS IS REALLY FUNNAY

Tyranitar said INDEED

Tyranitar said hey little bud!

Excadrill said my name;s not little bud!

Gengar said THERE YOU ARE GOURGIEST! U FUCKING MAGGOT FAGGOT! U DIDN'T FILM MY SEX WITH THE CORN FLAKES HEN! NOW EVERYONE WILL BELIEVE IM VIRGIN! ILL MUMBLE KILL U FOR THIS! CORN FLAKES!

Gourgiest said help, save me excadrill! DON T CREAM MATE ME!

*gourgiest hides behind little bud*

Excadrill said MY Names not little bud

Tyranitar said hes a little bud

Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE nah fock it

Garchomp said Yohoho, she's really REALLY hot

Excadrill said This is going to truck buck cuck duck yuck suck guck huck juck ruck notgoverywell

Tyranitar said I bet £50 on Gengar

Excadrill said i can explain

Aegislash said COCKWORK MOOSE! HOW DARE YOU STEEL MY MAID! i wnat both doom!

Gengar said hang on? so ur the one who is fat and wants to bang gourgiest mumble. i will mumbmle kill u for this. ur actually that pasty sword who went on about australian juice. i mumble owe u an apology

Aegislash said ITS SHADOW JUICE! GET IT RIGHT, OR ILL RIGHT A NEGATIVE REVIEW

Conkeldurr said GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGLE

Tyranitar said conk hasnt used google before, hes more of a delta man

Excadrill said i can remember it as though it was just yesterday

*excadrill remembers the faithful day when conk fucking downloaded delta*

Conkeldurr said I WANT WANKA BAR

Gyarados said MAIN 3, GET GRANNY HER WANKA OR U'LL GET UR BEERZ ON DA EXPENSIVE

Salamence said i get my beers on the cheap

Excadrill said the shows setting its 14 views on a mambo number 5 reject

Gyarados said as you know, this was held before u were working at the pub

Tyranitar said you could order one online

Aegislash said itll take 30 fucking years to arrive

Salamence said I MADE 30 MILLION IN THE MARKET

Excadrill said whoopie cushion for you

Conkeldurr said I WANT WANKA BAR

*clicks on the link saying 'free wanka bar every hour for the rest of ur life'*

Conkeldurr said IM GOING TO GET FREE WANKA BARS!

Tyranitar said sweat, can i have sum

Excadrill said its a scam fatty

Laugh now

*conkeldurr opens up internet explorer, delta pops up as the home screen. conk is fucking impressed*

Conkeldurr said can i have the free wanka now?

Gyarados said err, wait till tomorrow. main 3 get him a wanka bar now or else *reaches for da knife*

Aegislash said i hope i never have to work in this trucking dump

Gyarados said oi its my dump

*in future, conkeldurr goes to tesco to buy his wanka*

*back to the piece of shit plot*

Aegislash said BEG OFOFR FORGIVENESS! OR WILL TELL UR MUMMY ABOUT THIS!

Gengar saidNO PLEASE DONT!

Tyranitar said u never had a salt n shake

*Gengar never had a salt n shake*

Gengar said IVE HAD LODAA LODSA FUCKING SEX FAGGOT. ESPECIALLY WITH THE CORN FLACES HEN! ILL KILL U 4 THIS!

Tyranitar said Uh Oh

Salamence said ah ha, there was the made garchomp was barfing about. so uve been capturing maidz too! who else do i need to know about?

Conkeldurr said AM I OFF THE HOOK!?

Conkeldurr said HELLO SEXY *performs five pelvic thrusts in the air*

Garchomp said Yarharhar, conk has the pirate moves

Conkeldurr said ur so sweet

Gengar said MUMBLE SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKING KICKED ME IN THE mumble mumble NUTZ? U 2 R DOUBLE ACT MUBMLE! HOW CAN U MUMBLE BE SO INDIGNIFIED?

Garchomp said Yarharhar, is it the dingy

Gourgiest said Excadrill! save me from both him and that old ogre

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII THE REVEL EATER IS TRYING TO STEEL MY GIRLFRIEND

Gengar said She'll now be known as slutty the slut by everyone in the spain! she should stay in the fucking broom cupboard

Garchomp said Yohoho, maybe she could run away

Gengar said I PAID FOR THE DOOR IN YOUR ROOM, AND YOU DON'T EVEN FILM ME FUCKING THE CORN FLAKES HEN? do u know how much i spend mumble on the maaid outfits?

Gourgiest said i think theyre uncomfortable

Excadrill said just like tyranitar is when hes on a diest

(laugh now)

Gyarados said MAFIA DON HOTEL MANAGER! IM BEING CHASED BY EXCADRILLS MAD COUSIN!

Tyranitar said hey theirs ur cousin raichu!

Excadrill said RAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUmycousinwithbenefits

*chases after her*

Gourgiest said so...theres someone else. i wish i was excadrill's cousin

*garchomp goes after raichu for no reason other than to have a joke where he treads in the worry there isnt going to be joke where he treads in the poopy*

Gengar said come back here!

Salamence said I have a score as well! conk how did u get out?

*watch out for smelly poopy garchomp*

Conkeldurr said U SHADED CHASED ME OUT! PEOPLE LIKE U NEED TO HSOW SHW SHOW SUM RESPECT!

*garchomp treads in the poopy

Garchomp said Yohoho, i trod in the poopy

Tyranitar said I think Conk left that

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Gengar said u fat pieces of shit. the wrinkly one kicked me in the nuts and the mumble mumble the maid didn't film me fucking the mumble mumble corn glakes hen. IM LOCKING BOTH OF U UP! CORN FLAKES!

Aegislash said U WHINY LITTLE SHOT. I DO WHAT I WANT. U DONT HAVE A SHADOW OF A DOUBT

Garchomp said Yohoho, gourgiest a fine kitty cat

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)

Gengar said no australian chicken for u

Tyranitar said I am british icon. u tried to kill my maid AND didnt give me any t. THIS IS WAR! ill protect her from you!

*tyranitar and gengar run towards TOWARDS EACH OTHER for big dragon ball dual lol gengar was faster*

*gengar throws da cake*

Conkeldurr said HEHEHE. YOU GOT A CAKE THROWN AT YOU. I HOPE IT WAS CARROT

Tyranitar said doh

Tyranitar said jokes on u, it was actually chokky

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT A CAKE THROWN AT ME TOO

Gengar said UR NEXT!

Raichu said EXCADRILL!1

Excadrill said RAICHU!

*the lovers hug daww i hope the baby doesn't have fouuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrteen fingers*

Tyranitar said FISH FINGERS

Excadrill said no lardy

Laugh now

GGyaarados said there problem solved. can we stop fucking arguing and get some good nights rest

Salamence said WHAT!? Raichu was in your slum. I hope she didn't take MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY space

Tyranitar said Can we eat?

Raichu said i thought he had eaten excadrill

Tyranitar said this cake is rather nice. cheers donny!

Gengar said glad i mumble never told about the slug in da centre!

Raichu said gyarados is big bully to excadrill

Salamence said little shit desseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerved IT

Gyarados said indeod

Aegislash said I'm going to take sexy maid

Gengar said oh no ur note mumble! she is mumble going to be executed!

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want a piece of cake

Tyranitar said im the proud leader of a bit of this and a bit of trotters independent traders, i got the cake chocolate

Excadrill said please could u start sharing

Tyranitar said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aegislash said the wacky hijinks are preventing me from doing shadow rescue mission

Gengar said your mission fucking failed australian, shell be executed tomorrow

Aegislash said hexecuted more like

Raichu said want to come baack to my room excadrill? lets run away from here. lets love away from pub politics!

Excadrill said *anime blush* err sure

Tyranitar said theres lotsa sex going on

Gyarados said and your not getting any

Laugh now

Gyarados said this star crossed lovers kipper may be all fine and well, but i run the pub. i dont have fat pieces of shit who support the evil twin touching the scallywag glarses, laughing at the pub name arrangement jokes which will be in SEASON 4 nor participating in the big parse the revels evening. DO U KNOW WHERE YOUR HOME IS? NOT WITH EXCADRILL, NOT IN THE INN, NOT EVEN IN THE FUCKING PUB BIN! UR HOME IS ON THE ROAD, READY FOR SALAMENCE'S SHINY NEW CAR TO RUN U OVER! I HOPE HE SQUISHES YOUR WHALE OF A BODY 5 FUCKING TIMES! U SHOULD'VE BOUGHT SCALYWAG. I RUN THE BEST PUB IN TALLKEY, EVIL TWIN PLAYS TOO MUCH FUCKING GOLF.

Tyranitar said 4

Salamence said ha, you cant even say 4 properly

Tyranitar said 4

*Gyarados gives tyranitar and garchomp a deaf glare*

Gyarados said wait till evil hears about this!

Raichu said oh shit, the evil twin!

Excadrill said we'll be together forever for real yay soon

*she runs off*

*raichu stubs her toe on the way out lol*

Gyarados said dumbass, this could have been good for da scoop!

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i did poo on her camera

lol poo

Gyarados said guess the latest scoop wasn't chocolate

*everyone laughs, include unlikable fuck mafia don hotel manager and gourgiest who was minutes away from her execution*

Tyranitar said ice cream scoop Where?

Aegislash said Greedybutts, we're going to save gourgiest not eat feebled light frozen food!

Laugh now

Tyranitar said ...whose gourgiest

Gourgiest said me, the one who you so desperate to shag that you role played excadrill

Tyranitar said im much better anyway

Gourgiest said please let me cum to your slu excadrill

Gyarados said OH NO! your going straight to the firing squad.

Conkeldurr said HI HI HI! UR GOING TO GET SHOT

Gyarados said everything is alrgith now! now i want goodnights sleep

Salamence said oh no its not! GARCHOMP IS GETTING A TASTE OF MY FRYING PAN! HE CAPTURED YOU!

Conkeldurr said I want fried chicken

Salamence said Shut up old dimer

Gengar said i gotta get outta here mumble! *gets out finger blaster stick* ANY LAST WORDS FAGGOT?

Gourgiest said fux off gourgiest are free! *leaves the spanish hotel. she might appear again during the who gets to be garchomps wife vote*

Excadrill said Gourgiest is strong and independant

Tyranitar said She's never dated me and I gave her a hug

Excadrill said i can smell why

Laugh now

Tyranitar said i hope she becomes a regular at the pub!

Excadrill said great, more love notes

Aegislash said Curses. i wantd to bang her in my slum. IT NO FAIR

Gyarados said i was never saptured. raicchu tried to captue ME because she didn't like firm n fair pub running tactics i perform on excadrill

Conkeldurr said I BET SHE EATS ALL THE ORING REVELS TOO

Salamence said raichu shall be getting the fryog when pan when i next see her

Excadrill said please forgive her

Aegislash said HA! U SHOULD BEG FOR 4giveness!

Garchomp said yar har har, pirate enemy sword fight. DRAW YER SWORDS

*THIS IS DRIVING ME FUCKING NUTS*

Salamence said shut it rumbeard, your not off the hook

Garchomp said Yar har har captain hook

Gyarados said stop going on about all your favourite pirates who should probably beat the shit out of you if they were real. CAN I PLEASE HAVE MY GOOD NIGHTS REST NOW?

Gengar said im so glad they'll be murdered tomorrow

Excadrill said whats murdered in spanish?

Gyarados said given free money i believe

Tyranitar said sweat

Salamence said none for you peasant

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO GO TO BED!

Garchomp said Yohoho. i did da stinky fart

*everyone laughs*

Conkeldurr said I CANT WAIT FOR CHOCO RICE

*everyone rightfully ignored this shit stain*

*suddenly, A GIANT FUCKING TANK BURSTS OUT OF DA WALL*

Gyarados said oh, what is it now

Salamence said BASIL, A GIANT TANK HAS BURST FROM THE WALL

Tyranitar said no shot

Excadrill said i wonder who it is

Gyarados said i bet its evil twin

Garchomp said i bet its cut throat jake

Aegislash said i hope it cuts ur throat off

Conkeldurr said stop bullying you shit

Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME THAT

*just then big tank blows up a tree*

Gyarados said they hate the environment. how evil!

Conkeldurr said FIREWORKS!

Tyranitar said any coffee apples?

Excadrill said i hope u die of tummy ache

*laugh now*

Gyarados said I WANTED GOODNIGHTS REST! IMM GONNA GIVE THEM A SNORTING OUT!

Garchomp said yar har har pIRAATE ENEM...

*salamence WHACKS him da with FRYING PAN! POW*

Aegislash said i couldve dun it beta!

Salamence said ive used da fryin pan 4 yeers!

Aegislash said IVE bean cooler than u for years

*an aerodactyl emerges from the tank. the aerodactyl was wearing an green army suit*

Excadrill said that aerodactyl is wearing a green army suit

Aegislash said i hp he gets the green wine gums

Gyarados said stop whining

Tyranitar said what do u want *fartz*

Salamence said master smelly

*Laugh now*

Aerodactyl said we are the army. we were sent by mafia don hotel manager

Boss Nass said could you tell me where he is, i haz a bone to pick with him

Conkeldurr said DINOSORE BONER?

Excadrill said no

Aerodactyl said we were looking for him ourselves. I AM AERODACTYL. is he in the hotel?

Garchomp said yar har har, why r u looking for the capn?

Gyarados said i'm the leader, dont u fuckget it

Kabutops said Aerodactyl is the leader prisonboy, I AM KABUTOPS! RIGHT HAND MAN TO BOSS AERODACTYL! are you customerz 2 da mafia don hotel manager or r u workerz?

Gyarados said PWISON

Cradily said thats where mafia don hotel manager will be going. I AM CRADILY. he didn't even fuxing pay us

Tyranitar said i know how that feels, the sweaty blue guy never pays me for all my good ideas, hard work, great pubrunning or let me turn the pub into a

Excadrill, Aegislash, Gyarados, Salamence, Garchomp and Mr Parkinson said SHUT THE FUCK UP TYRANITAR!

Archeops said wait a second! theirs the one who wee needed to kill! I AM ARCHEOPS!

Rampardos said I AM RAMPARDOS! we might as well kill them anyway!

Aerodactyl said I AM AAERDACTYL! DA LEADER! NUKES SOLV ALL PROBLEMS!

Gyarados said U FUCKING EVIL PUB CUSTOEMR! i need my sleep!

Rampardos said ull have ur sleep alright!

Salamence said WHA WHA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Gyarados said we went to the wrong hotel *starts sobbing poor jolyboy*

Excadrill said we're going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie

Aegislash said i hope garchomp is first

Garchomp said yo ho ho, we're going to walk the plank

Salamence said err, i want you to die first garchomp

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ITS THE ARMY

Gyarados said I DONT WANT TO DIE

Tyranitar said HWAR WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DIE *fatz in his pantz*

*omastar dies from da stink b4 he could get out the tank*

Aerodactyl said *with a peg on his nose* NO! WE NEED THEM FOR INTERROGATION!

Tyranitar said is it about pudding?

Excadrill said no lardbell!

*laugh now*

Conkeldurr said can we haz fireworkz?

Aerodactyl said of course! I LUV NUKES!

Gyarados said uhno were havin good nightz rest!

Tyranitar said BORING!

Aegislash said i want a midnight fight!

Kabutops said No ur not! ur being taken for questioning

Gyarados said I DONT WANT TO GET ARRESTED!

Aerodactyl said WE R THE ARMY! YOU SHALL DO WHAT WE SAY! if you tell us where mafia don hotel manager went, we'll let u go

Aegislash said U AND WHAT FUCKING ARMY!?

*a cradily and a tyrantrum emerge*

Tyranitar said swag

Archeops said surrounder, comprehend or try!

Conkeldurr said I want food n fireworks

Tyranitar said i want toffee apples

Salamence said ur distrubing us from r sleep. ill sue u for this!

Gyarados said indeed

Garchomp said yar har har, the gangz all here, lets play cards

Archeops said y didnt u say anything earlier?

Gyarados said we didnt bring the crads u retart!

Archeops said DIE!

Aerodactyl said u will answer us! come magearna!

*a magearna emerges! it produces a ray of light! something weird happens to the group of friends*

Tyranitar said that was too bright! leave me alone!

Conkeldurr said what happened to ur voice fatso?

*laugh now*

Salamence said u never call me fatso! u like to call me a pig!

Tyranitar said how dare you call me fatso! ur meant to show an example as pub veterAN!

Gyarados said HA! I RUN THE ROTTEN TAVERN NOW! EVERYONE SHALL WORSHIP ME!

Tyranitar said how dare u say that about my pub!

Gyarados said U HAVE TO BOW DOWN AND DO MENIAL TASKS! *sniffs* COR! I NEED THE FUCKING WASH!

Garchomp said EW! So do I! I also feel like ive been wacked by da pan! OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Salamence said SWEAT! IM A MILLION MAN AGAIN! ill use the shit out of the private yot! i could also turn the pub into a cheese shOp

Gyarados said oh no ur not!

Salamence said oh yes i am

Gyarados said oh no ur not!

Salamence said oh yes i am

Gyarados said oh no ur not!

Salamence said oh yes i am

Gyarados said oh no ur not!

Salamence said oh yes i am

Gyarados said oh no ur not!

Salamence said oh yes i am

Gyarados said oh no ur not!

Salamence said oh yes i am

Gyarados said oh no ur not!

Salamence said oh yes i am

Excadrill said yo ho ho, i did da stinkee fart

Conkeldurr said UGH! IM SO FAT AND OLD! what the fuck is this t-shirt!

Aegislash said Oi! THATS MY SCALLYWAG T SHIRT!

Conkeldurr said it could do with a wash!

Gyarados said humph, ive lost my ability to teleport

Aegislash said HI HI HI! I CAN TELEPORT NOW!

*he teleports up to conk and hits him*

Conkeldurr said at least i can stomach it better

Tyranitar said aegislash, stop hitting pub veteran!

Aegislash said CALL ME GRANNY!

Excadrill said yar har har im a little bud!

Conkeldurr said ur not a little bud!

Excadrill said blown the man down, u need to stop being bossy!

Garchomp said how does it feel not to be smelly anymore?

Salamence said cheers for the new body! mafia don hotel manager ran off somewhere!

*magearna gives another flash*

Kabutops said that is our power!

Conkeldurr said IIII I CANT TELEPORT ANYMORE!

Tyranitar said OOOOO! IM not a million man anymore

Salamence said and u never will be!

Garchomp said yar har har im a big baefer again!

Tyranitar said at least im still a big beefer!

Gyarados said ah, im not a fat useless sack of shit anymore!

*laugh now*

Excadrill said im not old and uggy anymore

Aegislash said id rther be brave n cool shadow warrior than a feebled pub runner

Tyranitar said gyarados never gave us cheep or legal beerz!

Aerodactyl said thank u for ur contribution! thats all well nedd!

Gyarados said are we off da hook?

Kabutops said yes!

Tyranitar said sweat!

Aerodactyl said now tell us where mafia don hotel manager is

Cradily said we need to bully corn flakes boy into paying us

Aegislash said Cradily? HA, more like craywilly

Tyranitar said i have a big red one

Excadrill said more like small orinj one

Aerodactyl said aren't they the mafia don double's children? *he points to da main 3 snap crackle n pip*

Kabutops said that fat orinj narcasist?

Aerodactyl said we're meant to spar them remember. hes the good don!

Cradily said i thought we weren't going to kill everyone

Archeops said err, that was a lie

Gyarados said WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT

Aerodactyl said oh, just about how nice the hotel curtains looked

Garchomp said yar har har, finest at sea

Tyranitar said indoed

Gyarados said could you shut the fuck up about that place which i hope you drown in and tell the army where mafia don hotel manager is?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know where mafia don hotel manager is

Gyarados said useless

Aegislash said i suggest garchomp is fucking shot for target practise

Excadrill said he went north of the hotel

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* stop lying you little shit

Gyarados said yeah, mafia don hotel manager went NORTH of the hotel, not north

Excadrill said all you've been doing is bullying us throughout the holiday

Gyarados said i give u bred on the table, with marmolade, walter in da scallywag glarses, a near fixed roof, a sometimes warm pub, a nice snooker table with colourful cues and ancient balls, not too noisy floorboards, almost rarely uncommon mice and NOW U START FUCKING WHINING ABOUT HOW IM BULLYING U DURING MY HOLIDAY. I WORKED HARD TO STEEL THOSE TICKETS, AND THATS WHAT I GET. A LITTLE SHIT WHO WHINES THAT HE IS GETTING HIT TOO MANY TIMES BY POOR PUB VETERAN AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T APOLOGISED FOR THE REVELS INCIDENT BY THE WAY! A GREASY LARDBALL WHO WANTS TO TURN MY PUB INTO A FUCKING CHEESE SHOP BECAUSE HE BELIEVES HES A FUCKING COMEDIAN EVEN THOUGH I TOLD ALL THE FUNNY JOKES THROUGHOUT THE HOLIDAY. A DICKHEAD WHO MOANS ABOUT NOT GETTING HIS BLACKCURRENT JUICE WHICH HE CALLS RETARD JUICE FOR SOME FUCKING REASON. AND YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GARCHOMP, YOU ARE THE FUCKING WORST PIECE OF SHIT WHO I HAVE EVER BEEN ON HOLDIAY WITH. U RUINED THE JOURNEY, U EMBARRASED US WITH YOUR TIGHT TROUSERS AND U KEEP GOING ON ABOUT THE FUCKING SEA JUST SO GREEDYGUTS CAN MAKE AWFUL JOKES ABOUT MERMAIDS. I HOPE THE ARMY SHOOTS ALL FOUR OF YOU THIRTY FUCKING TIMES. it would be a jolly old laugh

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa u got told off

Aerodactyl said thanks for the information, i'll send one of the grunts to find him even though the grunt died on the way there of daa tummy ache meaning mafia don hotel manager can appear in episodes for no reason other to whine about corn flakes

Aegislash said i watch porn of the corn flakes hen

Gyarados said yeah, whatever

Tyranitar said excellent, can we eat

Garchomp said yar har har, u need to stop being greddy

Laugh now

Archeops said thanks for the information

Tyranitar said that sounded familiar

Excadrill said just like ur fartz

Aerodactyl said shame we never got to use da nook!

Aegislash said i want shadow juice!

Excadrill sai after the hotel manager?

Aerodactyl said we had steak in mafia don hotel managers mafia

Tyranitar said steak n kiddy pie?

Gyarados said keep it up and ull have rice for the rest of da holiday!

Tyranitar said POO!

Aerodactyl said i love nookz. the don wanted us to kill some troublesome customerz who wanted mansions rather than slumz

Aegislash said what don?

Kabutops said the mafia don hotel manager is evil!

Aerodactyl said us and the tallkey mafia needed to contribute ammunition!

Gyarados said ...oil

Garchomp said har har har yar is cut throat jake part of the mafia?

Aerodactyl said howeer, the don didnt want to pay us, meaning that well kill him

Aegislash said im useless!

Garchomp said yar har har, if u look into the fields,u can meet an obese maid!

Aegislash said FOOL! WE NEED THE WAGON! alive

Garchomp said yyo ho ho, im really really honest!

Rampardos said could be good target practice!

Gyarados said could u fuck off! we all need to get some sleep!

Conkeldurr said SLEEEEEEP!

Aerodactyl said HOW DARE U TELL USE TO FUX OFF!

Archeops said well kill u for this

Cradily said we're so rational!

Aerodactyl said FIRE AWAY

Gyarados said oh poo they lied to us

Excadrill said u mean like the oil?

Gyarados said *DODGES A CANNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONBALAAAAAAAAAAAL* don't care

Salamence said cant you take a joke

Garchomp said yar har har, capn tells some good windslappers

Salamence said PREPARE FOR A WACK FROM THE FRYING PAN *hits conkeldurr by accident

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I GOT A BOO BOO

Aegislash said more like poo poo

*they try to fire nukes at salamence garchomp capn and conk*

Gyarados said OOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOO!

Salamence said hey no fair! *gets the frying pan out and deflects them*

Tyranitar said im helping out *shadow boxes and fuxing tripz over trips over* *lol i hope he dies*

Conkeldurr said HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

*he starts running in circles*

Garchomp said har har har ahra lets give a shit across the bows!

*they fire more nukez*

Excadrill said they dont seem to be firing any at us

Aegislash said cuz im better at ddodging them!

Tyranitar said thats because we're a bit of this and a bit of that. i told you the bulletproof fatdoonalds underpants would cum in handy

Aegislash said i want linkin park pants

Gyarados said help me out here! or youll be having rice with conk's spit in!

Conkeldurr said ill mke it extra special!

*they fire nukes, johnny jumps iut of the way*

Gyarados said we went to the wrong hotel

*good one for the end of the trailer i think*

Tyranitar said maybe the one next door did mansions and burgerz!

Gyarados said slums and rice are perfectly fine

Excadrill said u were whining about the slumz earlier!

Salamence said they're better than nothing

Garchomp said yar har har, the dirty dirt n rox were a pirate treat!

Gyarados said *jumps over a nuke* i've still got sum spring in my step *suffers a back pain* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Garchomp said yar har har, the old ages catching up on you

Gyarados said *snivels* i hope you get hit by a cannonball, OI IM YOUNG

Salamence said *hiding under the table with conk* BASIL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Aegislash said i say we sacrifice captinneedzthewash

Gyarados said not a gr8 plan!

Garchomp said im c sick

Aegislash said u were going on about missing da cside earlier

Garchomp said c sick instead of homesick

Tyranitar said that was funny the first time

Gyarados said no it want!

Conkeldurr said i think we should throw stones at them

Gyarados said i think we should propose a peaceful solution, nukes are not cool

Tyranitar said indeed

Garchomp said yar har har, i think we should give em a shit across the bowels

Excadrill said cant we deflect the bukes nack?

Aegislash said i think we should use big blaster stick

Gyarados said err no, we only have a toy one for scaring off evil twin when he steals da formula

Tyranitar said im always helpful when nasty twin tries to take the formula

Excadrill said u always wet the floor

Laugh now

Salamence said PREPARE FOR A WHACK FROM THE GOLDEN FRYING PAN

*deflects nukes back at the tanks*

Gyarados said we had no choice

Tyranitar said I HATE NUKES

Aegislash said I HAT U

*kicks garchomp*

Garchomp said yar har har, pirate enemy sword fight, DRAW YER SWORDS

Aerodactyl said its no good, they must be using the pwr of friendship

Archeops said FUCK FRIENDSHIT

Cradily said time to get the supersized nuke

Tyranitar said AEGISLASH, WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT THE ARMY'S SMELLINESS LEVEL

Aegislash said its of 4444469 THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND

Tyranitar said 4

Salamence said ha, u cant even say 4 properly

Tyranitar said 4

Tyranitar said lets...not do the big beefer dance

Gyarados said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Conkeldurr said I WANT CHOCO TREATS!

Aerodactyl said try getting treated to this!

*a shot from a tank fucking murders the army KABOOM KASPLAT YUCK WHAT A MESSS*

Aegislash said huh?

Garchomp said yar har har, that tank destroyed all the others

Excadrill said no sot

Gyarados said who is this?

Aegislash said SANTAN?

Garchomp said capn pougwash?

Conkeldurr said MEEEEEEEEEEEE?

*out emerges evil twin and raichu*

Evil twin said bonjour aamigoos

Raichu said r u ok cousin!

Excadrill said RAUCHU! i knew wed see each other again

Excadrill said yeah, they were morely aiming for gyarados!

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* u should have helped him out!

Evil twin said how is le holiday

Gyarados said its...different. better than muffin? even though i need sleep!

Evil Twin said how kawaii! can i have le formula?

Gyarados said fux off

Evil Twin said NOT CHAN!

Tyranitar said WE SAVED THE INNOCENT PUB, THE WORLD AND TOWN!

Garchomp said long live the kindlee crew

Excadrill said HA HA HA, that was really funny

Excadrill said maybe this holiday isnt not so bad after all

Aegislash said i love shadow juice

Salamence said i love monay!

Garchomp said i love baef!

Conkeldurr said I LOVE CHIPPY!

Gyarados I run the pub!

*cricket noise*

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB

Raichu said ive got enough footage for a scoop, soon mafia don hotel manager will be on da run before u can say...yuck who shat on my camera

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know the way to the toilets

*everyone has a good fucking laugh*

Gyarados said this calls for a celebration brekky

Salamence said i hope it involves the finest knife n fork

Garchomp said can we have it at sea?

Gyarados said its da full english, we're fucking hyjacking the kitchen

Tyranitar said sweat

Excadrill said how can we do it, mafia don hotel maanegr must have put his finest troops on guard

Gyarados said just remember that we were able to steel the plabne

Tyranitar said can we have sum too? stinkee swords' dirt n rox were too yucky

Aegislash said DONT CALL ME THAT

Gyarados said THERES PLENTY FOR EVERYONE!

Aegislash said decent

Gyarados said err no, ur having icky bread

Excadrill said poo

Tyranitar said its chokky spead right

Gyarados said of course

Conkeldurr said MY SECRET RECIPEE

Tyanitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB

yay this fucking piece of shit movie is over! i really fucking hated working on it and you suck for reading it! i wasted your time so i get the last laugh! ha ha ha! well done bravo...to ME!

lol


	2. Awesome Pokemon Sitcom Historia

1669

Scllywag's french couenterpart is discovered

1840s

Earliest traces of the Gyarados family

Mambo No 3 Era

5 September 1946

conkeldurr is born

WHAT A STINKKKKK!

lol

Mambo No 4 Era

7 October 1952

mafia don double is born

the deepest character

27 February 1960

basil mambo number 5 gyarsdos is born

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

evil gyarados is born

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSUCK!

December 9 1960

cobalion is born

5 May 1962

terrakion is born

September 3 1964

virizion is born

23 November 1964

wanka chocolate is founded

6 September 1969

Scallywag is smuggled for the firsrt time from france after mamobo number 4 lost the licence to his previouslt y long family held brew

28 November 1970

Captain puddin is born

23 June 1973

bisharp is born guvner

22 April 1975

Grchomp is beffy born

15 October 1975

snorlax the bus drvier is born

6 June 1976

conk starts attending the pub

14 March 1978

crobatman is born

23 June 1980

hydreigon is born

28 September 1982

mambo number 4 steps down as pub runner

JOHNNY takes over

gyarados meets betty and falls in luv

Civil War Era

30 September 1982

gyarados meets mafia don double

evil gyarados takes over the evil pub from the evil uncle

5 November 1982

gyarados notices mafia don double as a regular and they become good friends

2 July 1983

Evil twin declairs war on the pub for the formula

9 July 1983

evil twin loses civil war thanks to mafia don doubles efforts

mafia don double is honored as big hero 69

Post-Civil War Error

30 September 1983

gyarados and betty go on balloon ride to celebrate the day they met

they fall in ditch and get out using teamwork n survivall

31 January 1984

gyarados and mafia don double strike the oil on big smuggling triip

7 February 1984

mafia don double takes on two young adults, sevntennno and salvatore, and plot a mafia

pub politics debates begin as to what sshould happen to the oil

14 August 1984

gyarados bars the mafia don double for his evil schemes regarding the oil

gyarados ajurns all discussion about the oil during pub politics meetingz

29 February 1989

gogoat is born (fartz)

19 March 1989

salamence is born

sadly

6 June 1989

reuniclus is born

21 November 1989

Tyranitar ra r born birth by Mafia Don Double and Mrs Houston

12 December 1989

aegislash r born from maifi a don double and mrs crumble

9 September 1990

charjabug is born

18 September 1990

excadrill r born fro mafia don trouble and mrs snae

16 October 1990

raichu, excadrill's cousin is bonrn

17 November 1990

Mimikyu is born yo yo yo

6 May 1995

talonflame is born

27 July 1997

conk's grandaughter lopunny is borb

Junk Dealing Era

5 September 2012

the 3 main 3 and garchomp and n buy a van

6 September 2012

after a long drive, garchomp chooses tatty white van for them

tyranitar gets flat tyre 5 mins after drirvin

WHAT A FUCKING LOSER!

EPIC FAIL!

30 September 2014

gyarados n betty get married

salamence is BEST MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

tyranitar wasnt best man cuz hes fat

20 October 2015

tyranitar POUNDS da fartdonalds balloon

25 October 2015

tyranitars puts slug in garchomps baef sandwithc sandwitch

30 October 2015

THE BIG PARS THEREVELS EVENING

conks hurts excadrill after took he took orinj one

aegislash suggested magix starz next time

1 November 2015

main 3 pay gyarados paper money

they have to get conks t

tyranitar gets hat from his mummy

2 November 2015

gyarados does big poo on hats

maain 3 meet evil twin for first etime after he try to steel van and they need to get it back using fart wagon

conk got all weeet

3 November 2015

i think fatso broke grannys heating

excadrill plya golf

salamence only make one million instead of 2

4 November 2015

salamence seell statues

fattytar brake them

excadrill in best man outfit

main 3 dont go to parrty

kindly krew morn their less

no they didnt they celebaited it lol

conks heating is fixed

5 November 2015

the main r vroke 4 first time

gyarados promises them oil i t fi if they minininininine it

gyarados lets them in on an INNOCENT DEEL!

6 November 2015

the oil was a lie

the main dont attend the pub for a bit

salamence got shinee new cart

even though th vn is nice ni shiny

13 November 2015

the main three forgive gyarados sinve THE OIL INCIDENT

gyarados gives them holiday vouchers

garchomp reveals that he once lived at scottish oil land

they get sum cigs

20 November 2015

the main 3 conk n garchomp go to paris by mistake

conk CLIMBS up da FRENCH TOWER and sngs about COCONUTS!

lol

24 November 2015

gyarados commits an innocent murder on scizor robo, he uses team to ge t rid of it

tyranitar and garchomp show off completed fuull length big barefer dance

IT TOOK MONTHS TO GET RIGHT

30 November 2015

conk gets delta on his computer after tryin to find free wanka barz

aegislash hthough that they would take 30 FUCKING YEARS to arrive

16 December 2015

tyranitat fucking fails to read da sign and sends da goup to edge down.

they get loled at by funny rapper mimikyu

23 December 2015

bisharp evicts the main 3 from house

garchomp gives them lotty ticket 2 becom million man and get win

3 dinks night for those who went 2 da pub 4 6 weeeeeks

24 December 2015

teh main three become million man after winning the lottey threw friendshit

evil twin and bisharp dies for a bit meaning they got no xmas prentz lol

a bit of this and a bit of that defunction

:(

Million Man Era

25 December 2015

the main 3 buy mansion with their million money

1 January 2016

a multiveryse desturction device is created

The Rise of the Mafia Era

24 June 2016

gyarados begins to miss main 3 so he plots sign which promises sex n money to lure them in

the main 3 chuck credit cards down drain due to sign set up by gyarados after playing in da casino

mafia don trouble thought up the idea frst firt and frist frst first and set up his sign first

the main 3 r broke again

mafia don double can form his mafia

25 June 2016

gyarados sings about running da pub

the main 3 start working for gyarados

gyarados tells them why he doesnt like prison

26 June 2016

there is flood in the pub

evil and bisharp set it up 4 revenj

gyarados saves day by pulling plug

1 July 2016

Hydreigon wants to join the musketeers beer

they rightfully tell him to fux off lol

hydreigon cries

hydreigon finds the multiverse destruction deivice

2 July 2016

evil mafia don rumble does told by hydreigon to destroy thr universes of every sitcom except awesome pokemon sitcom and mrs brown's boys

oh dear

the season 1 patch was destroed too (thankfully)

3 July 2016

conk is invied to do racist act in his retirement home

garchomp steel drugz from superdrug and gives them 2 main 3

tyranitar takes a drug and turns into axe wedlin maniac

OH NO!

4 July 2016

conk does racist act after sum help from tyranitar and little bud

gyarados gets rid of da drugs

evil twin is caught steeling candy from babies

police try to search for drugs

i hope they find them

garchomp has annual bath and does a wee in it

lol

5 July 2016

gyarados helps the police with a suitable punishment for evil twin

evil twin is banished to space with da magic hamper

10 July 2016

arabs enter the pub

the kindly krew fail at fire drill

a mosse heaad doesnt get put up in the pub and lands on garchomps head for a bit

11 July 2016

gyarados successsfullly completes fire drill

tyranitar and garchomp r burnt in da kitchen an get boo boos

12 July 2016

tyranitar n agrch garchomp r discharged from da hospital

they didnt get 2 many needlez

19 July 2016

the kindly krew go to space

evil twin gets away from space

the main 3 dont get any green cheese

20 July 2016

tyranitar has dream about conk getting preggy

gyarados n salamence go on smuggling trip

tyranitar gets to run the pub due to virtue signallin

garchom doesnt like brandy

hydreigon leaves the pub because he cant do his stupid comedy act

good thing no one cares about him

tyranotr falls through bar and gets BOO BOOZ!

21 July 2016

tyranitar gets the stupid fucking piece of shit idea of turning the kindly pub into a CHEESE SHOOOOP!

conk leaves the pub for a bit because he cant have his own way

conk sleeps outside the pub

lol

22 July 2016

aegislash quits the pub because they stop dooing yummy shadwo juice

tyranitar gets too greddy with the yummy power

23 July 2016

excadrill leaes after fatshit makes fartin legal

the rest of kre w cause uprisiigngngngngngngngngngngngng

gyarados hears the news and shoots tyranitar n garchomp

24 July 2016

excadrill goes to fancy dress party

evil twin has sexy sex with conks grandaughter lopunny

gyarados took liopunny home and they pass bedding

25 July 2016

aegislash tries to apply for new job

gyarADOS proves his innocent loyalty to salamence by claiming that he didnt have sex with grannys grandaughter lopunny and that he is old man.

garchomphas a cake thrwon at him

aegislash doesnt get the job as a member of a bit of that and a bit of this

26 July 2016

aliens cum to da pub

gyarados scares tem off wuthg shit sandbitches

GyarADIS gyarados shits in barrels! :D

21 November 2016

the main 3 r barred from fatdonalds monopoly after aegislash cheekily cheats

tyranitar cries like a fucking fat baby

The Fall of the Mafia Era

2 July 2017

hydreigon is put in prison for putting cancer into one of his jokes

Gyarados: PWISON!

3 July 2017

its all handz on dicky deck

even da customerz had to help

tyranitar discovers flaming tyranitar

gyarados names the drink flaming gyarados

raichu reunites with her cousin excadrill

raichu starts filming documentary

excadrill loses his virginity?

4 July 2017

Raichu films documentary

garchomp has annual bath and does a poo in it

11 July 2017

raichu finishes documentary

raichu reveals that she is working for evil twin

documentary is destroyed

excadrill disowns raichu

12 July 2017

gyarados promotes tyranitar excadrill aegislash and garchomp and allows them to send supplies to da pub

excadrill invites raichu back into the family cactus

19 July 2017 - 21 July 2017

MOVIE!

5 September 2017

conk is shot by gyarados

whoops

the van gets clamped

6 September 2017

conk is buried thanks to some big baefers

#shovelgate

van gets umclapemed

13 September 2017

gyarados proposes that the main 3 and garchomp come smuggling with him

14 September 2017

smuggling trip canceleed

tyranitar has to menial tasks and cries about it

lol fatty

30 September 2017

gyarados and betty celebrate anniversary

kindly krew go on balloon ride

they fall in ditch

tyranitar wasnt allowed any cream cakes after eating one of them

gyarados dies for a bit

6 October 2017

the main 3 and garchomp meet the mafia after crashing their van into their merc

they learn that te oil was never a lie

OMG!

7 October 2017

the main 3 learn that they are brothers born from the mafia don double and they must fulfill thir their fates as snap crackle and poop

bisharp and bus driver pair up and get maltesers

mafia don double is killed by crocos after epic chase

tyranitar excadrill aegislash take over the mafia

garchomp and raichu join the mafia

the corocos die after being shit bey pinga blaster sticks

the mafia don doubles turd salutes them

mcdonalds leaves town

:(


	3. Ideal cast

Robert Downey Jr as Gyaraodos (not a great plan)

Chris Pratt as Tyranitar

Andrew Garfield as Excadrill

Henry Cavill as Aegislash

Leonardo De Caprio as Salamence

Vin Diesel as Garchomp

Bill Murray as Conkeldurr

Tom Hiddleston as Evil Twin

Jesse Eisenberg as Mafia Don Hotel Manager

Jennifer Lawrence as Gourgiest

Shia Labeouf as Aerodactyl

Al Pacino as Mafia Don Double

Michael Keaton as EVIL 17no


End file.
